


El príncipe perdido.

by moonscorpios



Series: Los cinco [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elfos, Fantasia, Hechiceros, Magia, Multi, SERES ELEMENTALES
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonscorpios/pseuds/moonscorpios
Summary: Hola. Si no han leído la primera parte, es muy recomendable que la lean para entender mejor esta.Como pueden ver esta novela tiene una advertencia de violencia, y es por todas las batallas que hay, que algunas son explícitas.En lo personal, creo que esta segunda entrega es MUCHO MEJOR que la primera. En especial por los nuevos personajes que introduzco, entre ellos Keira Gallagher, a quien conoceran más tarde.Espero que la disfruten y muchísimas gracias por leerme.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Si no han leído la primera parte, es muy recomendable que la lean para entender mejor esta. 
> 
> Como pueden ver esta novela tiene una advertencia de violencia, y es por todas las batallas que hay, que algunas son explícitas.  
> En lo personal, creo que esta segunda entrega es MUCHO MEJOR que la primera. En especial por los nuevos personajes que introduzco, entre ellos Keira Gallagher, a quien conoceran más tarde.  
> Espero que la disfruten y muchísimas gracias por leerme.

_War is fury_

_There's no mercy_

_No mercy, no mercy_

_No surrender, no saving_

**No mercy by Unsecret**

 

2001

El príncipe Aeron, el más pequeño de los hijos del rey Keavan, dormía profundamente en su cama. Soñaba con sirenas, seres que no eran originarios de su mundo, de los que había escuchado por los libros que le leía su madre. Ella siempre las describía como peligrosas y en especial cuando cantaban, pero él las escuchaba atentamente. Su canto sólo le producía tranquilidad, hasta que sus voces empezaron a convertirse en gritos. Aeron abrió los ojos esperando que los gritos cesaran, pero los escuchó cada vez más cerca. Se levantó de su cama rápidamente. Cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta, se escondió debajo de su cama.

  
—Aeron ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó su hermana Cecily.

  
El niño salió de su escondite. Su hermana corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Ella empezó a llorar provocando que se pusiera más nervioso.

  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Aeron.

  
Cecily se separó de él y negó con la cabeza. Su hermana nunca le ocultaba nada, algo muy malo debió de haber pasado. La princesa tomó una vela y prendió una llama para iluminar. Él la pudo observar mejor: su trenza, que siempre se hacía para dormir, estaba despeinada, sus ojos verdes se veían cansados, su rostro había perdido color. Lo que más le impactó fue su camisón blanco manchado de sangre.

  
—Tu camisón —murmuró él.

  
—Aeron, no hay tiempo, debemos salir de aquí rápidamente.

  
—¿Dónde está mamá y papá? —preguntó.

  
— ¡Basta de preguntas! —gritó Cecily.

  
Pocas veces la princesa perdía su compostura. Esa vez estaba más alterada de lo normal, sus manos temblaban. Cecily tomó al príncipe de la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Aeron escuchaba quejidos y gritos aguerridos.

  
—Hay una guerra —murmuró Aeron.

  
Cecily asintió con la cabeza. Él sabía poco sobre las guerras. Había escuchado discutir a su hermano mayor con su mamá sobre ellas. Él le había dicho que había una en Ardens. Aeron, curioso, había preguntada que era eso y su hermano le había contestado que no era nada bueno, que sólo generaban dolor y sufrimiento.

  
—Te voy a sacar del castillo —indicó su hermana—. Debes confiar en mí y hacer todo lo que te diga, aunque eso signifique dejarme atrás.

  
—¿Me abandonaras?

  
—Te salvaré.

  
La princesa apagó la llama con un soplido y abrió lentamente la puerta. Aeron vio a dos guardias inconscientes en el suelo y otros más peleando contra dos hombres vestidos de negro. Él miró fijamente a los cuerpos: tenían sangre saliendo de su boca, sus ojos estaban abiertos y perdidos en el espacio. Cecily lo jaló hacia ella. Los dos corrieron rápidamente. Los pasillos estaban iluminados por velas, se veía claramente los cuerpos en el suelo, algunos incompletos. Aeron al no entender que estaba pasando, empezó a llorar. Cecily lo sujetó con más fuerza y lo llevó hacia otra habitación.

  
—Debes de calmarte.

  
El niño asintió, pero seguía llorando. Su hermana lo besó en la frente y lo abrazó. Pudo sentir que ella también temblaba. Alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente haciendo que se cayeran los dos. Cecily se levantó primero y empuñó su daga lista para atacar. Sin pensarlo dos veces la lanzó hacia el pecho del hombre. Cecily retiró la daga de su cuerpo. Aeron miró con terror hacia la arma que empuñaba su hermana, goteaba sangre de ella. Su hermana le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

  
—No te haré daño a ti.

  
Aeron asintió. Él sabía que lo había hecho para protegerlo, aun así nunca pensó que su hermana, siempre siendo tan buena, pudiera quitarle la vida a alguien. Sabía lo que era morir, su hermano mayor Clancy le había dicho que era irse de ese mundo a uno desconocido, pero no podías volver a este, eso significaba no volver a ver sus seres queridos.  
Cecily lo sujetó de nuevo de su mano y juntos abandonaron de la habitación. Unos hombres quisieron atacarlos, pero dos guardias los protegieron. Cecily tomó un arco y un carcaj con flechas. Soltó a Aeron y le dio su daga que aun chorreaba sangre de ella.

  
—No sé usarla —dijo Aeron.

  
—Aprenderás, tal vez no la uses ahora —su hermana hizo una breve pausa—. Este es el plan. Tenemos que ir al túnel secreto ¿Lo recuerdas?

  
Un hombre lanzó una flecha hacia Aeron, que su hermana detuvo con una columna de piedra. Creó otra, rodeándolos, para protegerlos.

  
—Lo recuerdo —contestó por fin Aeron.

  
—Sólo sabemos nosotros de él. Tienes que escapar por ahí, iré detrás de ti. No me esperes ¿de acuerdo? No te detengas hasta que llegues al bosque.

 

Sus hermanos no sabían sobre el túnel. Ellos no podrían escapar junto con ellos.

  
—¿Clancy y Norene?

  
Cecily negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Aeron volvió a mirar el vestido de su hermana, y se preguntó si esa sangre era de alguno de sus hermanos.

  
—¿Listo?

  
Aeron no lo estaba, pero asintió de todos modos. Cecily destruyó los muros y apuntó su arco hacia uno de los hombres que venían hacia ellos, luego le disparó, al otro. con un movimiento de su mano, lo hundió en rocas. Siguieron corriendo. Su hermana iba disparando defendiéndolo, y él trataba de protegerse también, lanzaba piedras para distraerlos. Algunos caballeros se habían unido a protegerlos. Aeron reconoció a Queran, él que más pasaba tiempo con su hermana. Miró hacia Cecily sonriendo tratando de confrontarla, pero su hermana no lo vio, ella estaba pendiente de protegerlo.

  
Cuando llegaron a la habitación musical, como solía llamarlo Norene, cerraron la puerta y Cecily la protegió con columnas de tierra. Ella estaba muy agotada. Gotas de sudor rodaban por su cara. Tenía algunas heridas en su brazo.

  
—¿Por qué...? —preguntó Aeron.

  
Su hermana pareció entender la pregunta aunque no la había dicho completa.

  
—Quieren el trono de papá —respondió Cecily—. Es gente mala.

  
Aeron había escuchado sobre elfos oscuros y creaturas que eran malas. También de un hombre, al que todos temían, pero se suponía que él estaba muerto.

  
—¿Jack? —preguntó Aeron en un susurro.

  
Cecily negó con la cabeza. Después se acercó a él y lo examinó. Cuando tocó su espalda, él soltó un quejido. Cecily retiró su mano de ahí. Aeron notó la sangre que la cubría. Él no se había dado cuenta de que lo habían herido. La princesa rompió una parte de su vestido y cubrió la herida para detener la sangre.

—Debes curarte. No ahora. Cuando salgas del túnel. No es muy profunda, pero te dejara una cicatriz.

  
—Tú siempre me sanas, no sé cómo...

  
—Sólo usa la tierra —lo interrumpió.

  
La puerta empezó a vibrar, la derribarían en cualquier momento. Cecily tocó la pieza musical en el piano que relevaba el túnel. Le tendió una de las velas del candelero.

  
—Vete ya, te alcanzaré si puedo.

  
Aeron no quería dejarla. Sabía que se encontraría solo si salía de ahí. No quería estar sin sus hermanos o sin sus papás.

  
—Prefiero quedarme contigo. No quiero estar solo.

  
Cecily abrió la boca y después la cerró.

  
—No estarás solo, alguien te cuidara. Aeron siempre estaremos contigo, aunque no nos veas. No nos vamos a otro mundo sólo cambiamos de forma, pero seguiremos a tu lado.

  
—¿Lo prometes?

  
—Lo prometo.

  
Aeron como sabía que su hermana cumplía sus promesas se dirigió hacia el túnel sin mirar atrás.  
Escuchó  la puerta del túnel cerrarse, pero no se detuvo, siguió caminando. Ahí se había escondido con su hermana. Ella se lo había enseñado hace un año, le decía que por ahí se escapaba cuando quería estar sola. Siempre le pedía a su doncella que tocará la melodía para cerrar el túnel. Era un secreto entre ellos tres. Se imaginaba que su doncella también se había ido.  
No se había ido, repitió mentalmente. Su hermana le había dicho que sólo cambiaban de forma.

  
Sabía que no volvería a ver a sus hermanos ni a sus papás, o probablemente sí pero si cambiaban no los reconocería, pero tal vez podría sentirlos cuidándolo. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Lo que sintió fue fuerza para seguir adelante como si lo estuvieran alentando. Tal vez era Clancy él que estaba junto a él. porque su hermano era el que siempre lo apoyaba y lo hacía sentir más fuerte y valiente.

  
Cuando salió del túnel, el sol se había puesto. Miró hacia atrás donde estaba el castillo. No parecía que hubiera pasado algo malo ahí. Tal vez sólo había sido una pesadilla, pero luego miró hacia la daga que le había dado su hermana. La sangre se había secado, pero era un recordatorio de lo que había pasado. Quería aventarla para deshacerse de ella, pero ese había sido el último regalo de su hermana, por eso decidió conservarla.

  
Su herida seguía sangrando. De repente sintió un golpe en su cabeza y cayó al suelo. Después todo lo que vio fueron fragmentos. Una señora poniéndole un trapo en la frente, una niña observándolo preocupada.

  
—Caitlin, debes guardar el secreto —dijo la mujer con voz seria—. Debemos protegerlo.

  
Aeron sonrió ligeramente. Lo protegerían, no estaría solo después de todo. Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.


	2. Acerca del Pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids are back.  
> Tal vez después entenderan porque cite esta canción en este capítulo.

 

All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I’ve loved them all"

**In my life by The Beatles**

2014

Jamie Walker dormía profundamente sin importar que los rayos del sol entraran por su ventana. Esa noche, no había tenido pesadillas. No había tenido que levantarse en la madrugada aterrada

por sus sueños. Cuando lo hacía, volteaba hacia su lado izquierdo esperando ver a su hermana, pero sólo se encontraba con la ventana.

Esas vacaciones había decidido quedarse con su papá. Había sido complicado convencer a su mamá, pero al final lo logró, con la condición de que no fuera todo el tiempo y que sólo tuviera

una a la vez, por esa razón Jane se había quedado con Lydia. Su hermana había fingido no importarle permanecer con su mamá, pero Jamie sabía que en el fondo había querido pasarla con

ellos.

Jamie hubiera seguido dormida sino hubiera sido por Wood, que había lamido su nariz. La niña se quejó y empujó a su cachorro; éste volvió a molestarla hasta lograr que se levantara.

—Wood, deja de molestarme —se quejó Jamie.

Ella se sentó en su cama, se estiró y luego bostezó. Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las ocho. Recordó que ese día Daniel llegaría a las nueve de la mañana. Habían acordado recogerlo en

la estación. Sonrió con sólo pensar que volvería a ver a su mejor amigo. Se levantó de la cama lo más pronto posible.

Jamie fue directo a la habitación de su padre, quien seguía dormido. Ella lo miró y sonrió. Parecía un niño cuando dormía, en especial porque aparentaba no más de veintiún años. Nadie les

creería si decían que era su padre. Jamie ladeó la cabeza. Era todo tan extraño. Imaginó el día que tuviera hijos y ellos se vieran de su misma edad. Tal vez lo mejor sería no tenerlos. Ella

sacudió su cabeza quitando esos pensamientos. No le gustaba pensar sobre el futuro, además, estaba muy pequeña para andar pensando en eso.

 Fue hacia las cortinas y las abrió. Henry se movió en su cama, y sumergió su rostro en la almohada. Jamie movió a su papá y él se quejaba. Ella, resignada, se sentó en la cama. Miró a su

alrededor; el cuarto estaba vacío excepto por la cama y el clóset donde guardaba su ropa.

Wood se acercó a Jamie. Se sentó a su lado y le lamió sus pies. Ella sonrió, lo cargó y lo acarició. El perro le agradecía lamiéndole la mano. En eso se le ocurrió una gran idea para despertar a su

papá. Colocó a Wood encima de la cama a lado de su papá. El cachorro lo molestó hasta que por fin despertó.  

—Jamie, no subas el perro en la cama —la reprendió su padre.

—No te hagas el exigente que no te queda —respondió Jamie.

Henry miró la hora en su reloj que estaba en el suelo.

—Todavía ni son las ocho —se quejó Henry—. ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?

—Hoy llega Daniel —le recordó Jamie—. Y quedamos en ir a la estación a recogerlo.

—Oh se me había olvidado —dijo Henry tallándose los ojos—. Bueno ve arreglándote.

Jamie asintió. Dejó a su padre solo en su cuarto con la esperanza que se cambiara y no se volviera a dormir. Como siempre, Wood la siguió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Lydia había

dicho que no iba quererlo en la casa, por lo tanto las gemelas se lo regresaron a su papá. Jane casi lloraba, pero Jamie no le dolió, porque sabía que con Henry estaría bien. Además, desde el

inicio había planeado pasar las vacaciones con su padre.

Se cambió su pijama por un short y una playera de tirantes. Cepilló su cabello en el baño, donde estaba el único espejo. No le gustaba amarrárselo, porque dejaría  sus orejas al descubierto, 

pero ese día decidió hacerlo por el calor. 

Cuando estuvo lista fue a la cocina, que casi no se usaba. Abrió el refrigerador y tomó un vaso de jugo y esperó a su papá sentada en las sillas de plástico que tenían como comedor. No era

muy acogedor el departamento de su padre, pero ahí era más feliz que en su otra casa.

Henry, quien todavía estaba adormilado, apareció en el comedor minutos más tarde y le sonrió a su hija. Él estaba usando la misma ropa que el día anterior. Tenía poca ropa. No se había

llevado nada con él cuando había huido, y Lydia había tirado toda su ropa al pensar que los había abandonado. Se había comprado más al llegar a Manchester con el poco dinero que le habían

dejado sus padres. Había empezado a trabajar de asistente en una editorial, con eso ganaba por lo menos para la renta. Jamie le había sugerido que trabajara de mago y usara su don, pero él

se había negado.

—Vamos por Daniel.

Jamie sonrió y asintió, se paró de la silla y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió rápidamente. Su padre la siguió más despacio.

Tomaron un taxi afuera del edificio que los llevaría a la estación Piccadilly. Jamie iba revisando su celular para ver la hora. Estaban a tiempo para recogerlo. Jamie estaba ansiosa por ver a

Daniel. Aunque se hablaran todos los días, lo extrañaba.

Miró hacia su papá quien estaba cansado, pero también preocupado. Él no había hablado en todo el camino, eso significaba que algo le angustiaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jamie.

Su padre dejó de mirar la ventana para verla a ella.

—Sabes mi situación, ni siquiera tengo coche, y mi departamento no es un lugar decente para vivir.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Es más decente que vivir en un lugar lleno de dragones.

El taxista enarcó la ceja y los miró por el retrovisor, aunque no dijo nada.

—Pero Daniel no vive con dragones.

—Lo sé —dijo Jamie—. Pero tampoco es rico.

—Debe vivir mejor que yo ¿quien no vive mejor que yo?

—A Daniel no le importa eso —aseguró Jamie—. Él es como yo, no nos importan lo material, sólo nos importa nuestra compañía, y si él está conmigo, estará feliz. Yo soy feliz contigo, aun

viviendo en ese departamento.

Henry asintió y sonrió de medio lado.

—Tú también me haces feliz —murmuró él.

Emily no era de levantarse temprano. Siempre dormía hasta tarde. Después de leer lo que más le gustaba hacer era dormir. Ese día se despertó temprano, porque quería saber si  Daniel ya

había llegado a Manchester. No le marcó a él, porque le daba vergüenza. Así que decidió llamarle a Jamie, aunque también le daba pena. Se ponía ansiosa al hablar por teléfono. Tomó el

teléfono de su casa y le marcó a su amiga.

—Hola —escuchó la voz de Jamie.

—Hola, Jamie —saludó Emily.

—¿Por qué hablas tan temprano?

—¿Acaso te he despertado? Si es así, lo lamento.

—No, estoy esperando a Daniel en la estación.

Se lo había imaginado. Hizo una breve pausa.

—Entonces ¿Aún no llega?

—No, lamento decirte que si quieres hablar con él, no podrás hacerlo ahora.

—Si quisiera hablar con él, le hubiera hablado a su celular.

Claro que quería hablar con él, no obstante, no se atrevía admitírselo a Jamie.

—Entonces…

Emily aprovechó la llamada para preguntarle algo importante.

—Te hablaba para ver si has averiguado algo sobre… ya sabes.

—Todavía no —respondió francamente Jamie—. ¿Y tú?

—No creo que mis papás sepan algo.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero puedes investigar en Internet.

—No creo que eso sirva de algo —Emily hizo una breve pausa—. Debes preguntarle a tu papá.

Escuchó que Jamie resoplaba al otro lado de la línea.

—No creo que me quiera contar.

—Tal vez sí, no pierdes nada en intentarlo.

—De acuerdo.

Su amiga no sonaba muy convencida. A ella no le gustaba hablar del tema. Emily no quiso seguir insistiendo.

—Bueno, Jamie, nos vemos. Cuídate y saludas a Daniel de mi parte.

—Sí, le diré que ya lo extrañas.

—Dile lo que quieras. Adiós.

Ella colgó el teléfono. Estaba sonriendo. Hablar con su amiga la hacía sentirse feliz, porque recordaba que no estaba sola, después de todo había podido hacer amigos. Decidió levantarse  de

una buena vez. Su casa estaba silenciosa, eso indicaba que su familia seguía dormida.

Fue hacia su estantería. Miro la variedad de libros que había. Llevaba la cuenta de todos los que tenía. En total eran sesenta y siete; eran bastantes. No había leído todos, pero sí la mayoría.

Algunas veces disfrutaba releerlos, especialmente sus favoritos. Tomó uno de sus libros, fue hacia su cama y empezó a leerlo. Así estuvo durante mucho tiempo olvidándose de todo, su mente

estaba enfocada solamente en la lectura, hasta que Sarah entró a la habitación.

—Tan temprano y leyendo —dijo su mamá con un tono de desaprobación.

Emily que no la esperaba había dado un pequeño brinco, causando que su libro se cayera.

—¡Me has asustado! —exclamó Emily—. Para la próxima tocas.

—Tú no me das ordenes, señorita.

—No era una orden.

Su mamá sonrió de medio lado.

—Sólo venía a decirte que el desayuno está listo.

—Ahora bajo.

—No te tardes. Deja tus libros un rato.

Cuando su mamá salió de su cuarto, volvió a tomar su libro. Continuó leyendo hasta que acabó el capítulo. Ella lo dejó sobre su cama y bajó al comedor. Ahí vio a su madre que le servía leche

a Jessie. Su hermana seguía en pijama. Su cabello en las mañanas se le rizaba, eso la hacía verse más adorable. Ella le sacudió el cabello por lo que Jessie soltó un gruñido.

—Deja mi cabello.

—No pienso pelear contigo, Jessie.

—Ni yo, sería aburrido como tu vida —se burló.

—Si conocieras mis secretos, pensarías todo lo contrario.

—¿Cuáles son tus secretos? —preguntó Sarah enarcando una ceja.

La niña miró hacia su mamá. No se había dado cuenta que tenía ojeras, se veía más cansada de lo habitual. Su cabello lo tenía peinado en una coleta, pero mucho de sus mechones se

escapaban. Ella la miraba con curiosidad. Emily pensó en contarle todo lo que le había pasado en Ardens, en que una de sus amigas era mitad salamandra, que había volado en un dragón (algo

que le seguía aterrorizando), pero no se atrevía. Ella seguía sintiendo que su mamá la juzgaría, que le diría que todo estaba en su imaginación por pasársela leyendo.

—Mejor cuéntanos los tuyos —sugirió Jessie—. Seguro que son más entretenidos que los de mi hermana.

Sarah frunció los labios y agachó la mirada. Emily pensó que su mamá también los tenía, eso era obvio. Todos ocultan algo aun a los que más quieren, por distintas razones.

—¿Qué secreto quieren que les cuente? —preguntó Sarah.

—Algo acerca del pasado —respondió Emily—. Casi no nos hablas de eso.

En eso bajó su padre. Él le dio un beso a cada una de sus hijas y se sentó en frente de ellas. Sarah le sonrió a su esposo y acarició sus rizos.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó su padre.

—Le pedimos a mamá que nos contará un secreto —respondió Jessie emocionada.

Stephen miró hacia su esposa enarcando la ceja. Sarah sólo sacudió su cabeza.

—¿De qué quieren que les hable?

—Puede ser de tu amiga Emma —sugirió Emily.

Notó nostalgia en la mirada de su madre. Ella sonrió tristemente.

—Ella era especial… de distintas maneras. Siempre se la pasaba leyendo. Recuerdo que la primera vez que le hable tenía un libro en su mano. Dejó de leerlo para hablar conmigo, y sólo lo

hacía cuando una persona realmente le importaba. Me había dicho que yo le agradé desde que me vio. Éramos inseparables. Emma era extrovertida e inteligente, la mejor de la clase, pero eso

sí tenía problemas de conducta por contestarles a los profesores.

Emily pensó en contarle a Daniel que su madre también había amado la lectura, de seguro de ella lo había sacado.

—¿Y cuándo se hicieron novios tú y papá? —preguntó Jessie.

Sarah miró hacia su esposo y ambos se sonrieron. Los dos parecían recordar ese momento.

—Recuerdo ese día a la perfección, ya sabía que le gustaba y que a mí me gustaba, pero cuando me pidió que fuera su novia, me  declaró su amor —contestó su madre.

—Que romántico —suspiró Jessie con una mirada soñadora.

Emily sólo sonrió. No le gustaban las historias de amor, aunque escuchar la de sus padres le interesaba.

—¿Qué le dijiste a mamá?

Stephen bebió de su vaso de jugo. Miró hacia sus hijas sonriendo.

—No recuerdo exactamente las palabras que le dije —contestó su papá—. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Pero en qué momento fue? —preguntó Jessie.

Sarah agachó la mirada. Stephen sostuvo su mano y le dio un apretón. Emily notó que los ojos de su madre estaban húmedos. El recuerdo la hacía sentir melancólica.

—Cuando se dio cuenta que en cualquier momento podía perderme —contestó Sarah.

Stephen le sonrió a su esposa y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Emily arrugó la nariz, le incomodaba ver a sus padres mostrarse su amor.

—¿O sea andabas con otro chico? —preguntó Jessie.

Sarah negó con la cabeza, y se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Es una larga historia. Algún día se las contaremos.  

Jessie soltó un gruñido, mientras que Emily simplemente asintió. Le había interesado la historia de sus papás, pero esperaría. Sabía que algunos recuerdos dolían. No sabía exactamente por

qué le lastimaban a su mamá, pero confiaba que más adelante lo sabría.

 

Jamie estaba sentada a lado de su papá; ambos esperaban a Daniel. Jamie miró su reloj, ya no debía de tardar. Minutos más tarde alcanzó a distinguirlo entre la multitud. Él veía hacia ambos

lados en busca de su amiga. Jamie se puso de pie y ondeó su mano para que la viera. Daniel  le sonrió, y se acercó a ellos. Sus padres lo siguieron. Jamie lo abrazó fuertemente. Su amigo al

principio no la sostuvo, tal vez porque se había sorprendido, pero después la rodeó con sus brazos

—No sabía que nos abrazamos cuando nos saludamos —dijo Daniel.

Jamie lo soltó y le dio un golpe en el hombro. Ella no era de abrazar a alguien por no verlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Daniel era la excepción. Con él se sentía cómoda haciendo ese tipo

de gestos. No le molestaba tenerlo cerca de ella, todo lo contrario

—Cállate o no te vuelvo abrazar.

Daniel rió y se encogió de hombros. Christopher tosió y la niña volteó a ver a los padres de su amigo.  

—Hola —saludó.

Christopher la veía serio de arriba abajo, en cambio Melisa estaba sonriendo hacia ella.

—Tú debes ser Jamie —dijo Melisa—. Eres igual de bonita como dice Dan.

Jamie miró hacia Daniel enarcando la ceja. Él había agachado la mirada y sus mejillas se habían tornado color carmesí.

—No sé si mi hijo ya te ha dicho mi nombre —empezó su padre—. Me llamo Christopher.

—Y yo soy Melisa.

—Lo sé —dijo Jamie—. También me ha hablado de ustedes.

Christopher sonrió y sacudió el cabello de Daniel. Su amigo hizo una mueca. Christopher miró hacia Henry y enarcó la ceja, probablemente por lo joven que era.

—¿Él es tu padre…? —preguntó Christopher sorprendido.

Jamie miró hacia atrás. Su papá evitaba mirar a Christopher. Su mirada transmitía un sentimiento que no reconocía ni sabía bien a que se debía.

—No —contestó Jamie—. Él es mi hermano mayor.

—Oh se ve más grande para tener dieciséis años.

—Sí toma muchas vitaminas —dijo Jamie encogiéndose de hombros.

Henry sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Henry —se presentó.

—¿Henry? —repitió dudoso Christopher—. Te me haces conocido… me debo estar confundiendo.

—Sí, seguramente.

—¿No tu hermano se llamaba Mark? —preguntó Melisa—. Eso nos contó Daniel.

—Ah Mark, sí es él, es su segundo nombre —mintió Jamie.

—Henry Mark —murmuró Daniel—. Es un nombre raro, por eso le dicen solamente Mark o Henry.

—Así es —asintió Henry.

—¿Y dónde está tu papá? —preguntó Christopher.

—En el departamento.

—¿Podemos ir?

—No, nos acabamos de mudar y está todo desordenado —dijo Henry—. Será para la próxima, Christopher.

Christopher miró hacia Henry frunciendo el ceño.

—De acuerdo –dijo Christopher dudoso.

Después se dirigió hacia su hijo, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y le sonrió.

—Sabes dónde estaremos, cuídate y pórtate bien.

Daniel asintió. Su papá lo abrazó y luego Melisa hizo lo mismo, además, que le dio un beso en su cabeza.

—Llámanos cada noche.

—Lo haré.

—Bien, espero que esto haya sido una buena idea —murmuró Cristopher.

—No se preocupen, estarán en buenas manos —aseguró Henry.

—Eso espero —susurró Christopher—. Fue un placer conocerlos.

Melisa le dio un beso a Jamie y le dijo que era adorable, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño. A Henry sólo le estrechó la mano. Christopher se fue sin decir nada más. Algo le decía que no le había

agradado al padre de su amigo.

Cuando se perdieron de vista. Jamie miró hacia su padre, esté tenía la vista perdida pensando en algo, y luego hacia Daniel quien le sonreía.

—Bien eso estuvo cerca —suspiró Jamie.

—Muchas mentiras para empezar el día —agregó Daniel.

—Todo hubiera sido más fácil si no te la pasaras hablando de mí.

Daniel se encogió de hombros.

—No les digo toda la verdad sobre ti. No están familiarizados con la magia.

—Tiene sentido —murmuró Henry más para si mismo que para los niños.

Henry frunció el ceño, pero cambió su expresión rápidamente. Le sonrió a Daniel y tomó su maleta.

—Bien, vámonos. 

De nuevo tomaron un taxi para regresar al departamento. Daniel iba mirando la ciudad por la ventana. Era la primera vez que visitaba Manchester. En el camino Jamie y Daniel platicaron, Henry

se mantuvo en silencio, algo que era raro en él. Siempre hablaba con Jamie de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

Al llegar al departamento, el perro de Jamie empezó a saltarle a Daniel, como a todas las personas que cruzaban por esa puerta.

—Wood, déjalo tranquilo —ordenó Jamie.

El perro no le hizo caso, siguió brincando hasta que Jamie lo cargó y lo acarició. Daniel inspeccionó su alrededor. Jamie le había dicho que estaba prácticamente vacío, seguramente él había

pensado que estaba exagerando, pero ella le había dicho la verdad.

—Sé que no es un lugar muy acogedor… —empezó a decir Henry.

—Para mí está bien.

—También le parecerá buena idea que se duerma en el sofá —dijo Jamie sonriendo.

—Él se dormirá en mi cama —dijo Henry—. Y yo en el sofá.

—No se preocupe, yo puedo dormir en el sofá.

—Daniel, hazme un favor, no me hables de usted.

—Está bien —asintió Daniel.

Henry miró a Daniel con atención, con un tipo de melancolía.

—Iré a darme un baño —anunció Henry—. Después iré por algo de comer.

Jamie asintió mientras que bajaba a Wood. Se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico y le señaló la otra a Daniel para que hiciera lo mismo. Su amigo se sentó en frente de ella.

—Bien, por fin estoy aquí.

—Eso ya lo he notado.

Daniel soltó una risa corta. Jamie se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado su risa, siempre escucharla la tranquilizaba y le alegraba el día.

—¿Has averiguado algo de Jack? —preguntó Daniel.

La sonrisa de Jamie se esfumó de su rostro.

—Pensé que habías venido a visitarme, no hablar sobre eso.

—Vine a visitarte, pero aproveché para preguntarte.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—De acuerdo.

Jamie soltó un bufido. Se llevó las manos a la cara. Quería olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado. Quería pensar que había sido parte de su imaginación, que sólo eran pesadillas que la

despertaban en la madrugada. No deseaba escuchar la profecía ni enfrentarse a ese tal Jack. Se sentía débil y se odiaba por ello, pero ella tan solo era una niña y no podía soportar todo eso.

—Daniel ¿Has tenido pesadillas?

—A veces —admitió el chico—. ¿Las sigues teniendo?

Ella asintió sutilmente con su cabeza. Daniel colocó su mano encima de la de ella y la acarició. Si hubiera sido otra persona, Jamie hubiera retirado su mano, pero era Daniel, su mejor amigo y

al único que le permitiría que tuviera esa clase de gestos con ella. Su amigo soltó su mano y se sacudió su cabello nervioso. Jamie le sonrió.

—Bien ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Jamie—. Lamentó informarte que no hay televisión en esta casa, ni computadora.

—Entonces ¿Cómo te diviertes? —preguntó Daniel sonriendo.

—Salgo, hablo con Jane por teléfono, hablo contigo y cuando está mi papá platicamos.

—¿Sales? ¿Tú sola?

—No le veo el problema.

—¿No crees que estás muy pequeña?

—No me voy muy lejos, sólo al parque.

—Bien podemos ir al parque —asintió Daniel—. Yo también salgo, pero con mis papás o si no leo.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, como la primera vez que lo vio.

—Me imagino que traes un libro contigo.

—Está en mi maleta ¿Quieres que te lo preste?

—No, sólo quería saber si ya te conocía bien.

—Después de casi un año juntos, creo que sí.

Ella simplemente sonrió. Sabía que le faltaban muchos años juntos y esperaba que fueran muchos más.

 

Jane extrañaba a su hermana. A ella también le hubiera gustado pasar tiempo con su papá, pero no quiso insistirle a su madre, porque sabía que sólo la molestaría. Jane hacía todo lo posible

para no decepcionar a su mamá, por eso siempre trataba de sacar las mejores calificaciones. Evitaba hablar de su papá o de Jamie cuando no estaba en la casa. Siempre trataba de decirle lo

que sabía que le gustaría escuchar.

Jane soltó un bufido al pensar en el secreto que le guardaba a su madre. Había creído que le tenía confianza para contarle todo, pero no quería contarle sobre como se sentía respecto a las

niñas. Tenía miedo que la juzgara y no la aceptará, además, tal vez dejaría de ser su hija consentida. No quería perder el amor de su madre, por lo que no iba confesarle que también se había

sentido atraída hacia algunas niñas. Quería contárselo a alguien, pero no sabía a quien. Jahir siempre había sido su amigo más cercano, tal vez cuando lo volviera a ver se lo diría a él. No era

una confesión que pensaba hacer por teléfono.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta principal, de seguro era su hermano. Mark seguía saliendo en el verano sin avisar a dónde iba. Por suerte había acabado con el mal hábito de llegar

apestando a alcohol. Jane sospechaba que tenía algún amigo, de quién no quería hablarles, o varios amigos, con los que constantemente convivía.

—Los odio —gritó Lydia con desprecio.

La voz de su mamá se había quebrado cuando había hablado. Jane supuso que estaba llorando. Cerró el comic que le había prestado Jahir y lo dejó sobre su cama. Bajó rápidamente las

escaleras. Su mamá estaba sentada en la silla sollozando en sus manos. Mark le estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla. Jane frunció el ceño hacia él.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó Jane con resentimiento.

—Nada.

—Algo le debiste de haber hecho.

—Sólo le pregunté sobre mi padre —admitió Mark.

Jane fulminó con la mirada a su hermano. Lydia despegó su rostro de sus manos. Sus ojos estaban rojos y seguían derramando lágrimas. Miró hacia su hermano y volvió hablar.

—Tu padre me prometió que estaría siempre conmigo. Yo le había creído. Cuando le dije sobre ti, él se fue de mi vida. Trate de contactarlo, pero él no quería hacerse responsable. Decidí c

uidarte sola. Aunque a veces mi madre me ayudaba. Tu abuelo se negaba hablarme. Yo no estuve en ninguna relación durante años porque no confiaba en nadie, hasta que lo conocí a él.

Jane sabía que se refería a su padre. Ella le incomodaba escuchar a su madre hablar de Henry, porque no tenía nada bueno que decir sobre él. Jane, quien estaba dispuesta a darle una segunda

oportunidad, le dolía que su mamá no quisiera perdonarlo. Aunque en parte la comprendía, más por lo que les acababa de contar. El papá de Mark también la había dejado, cuando éste le

había prometido estar con ella para siempre.

—A Henry lo conocí en una estación de tren —siguió contando Lydia—. Mark se me había escapado. Yo estaba buscándolo desesperada, pero él me ayudó. Él vio a Mark sólo y lo cuidó hasta

que por fin los vi. Había pensado que tenía un corazón enorme, por eso acepté el café que me invitó y todas las citas después. Había creído que podía confiar de nuevo en alguien. Nunca nos

casamos, sólo vivimos juntos. Cuando me embaracé de ti, Jane, y de tu hermana, tuve miedo que me dejara. Le pedí que nos casáramos, él se negó, pero juró quedarse a mi lado.

Lydia se rió fríamente. Jane sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Comprendía el dolor de su madre aún más que antes. Había confiado en dos hombres que prometieron nunca dejarla, y

ambos la abandonaron. Aunque Henry lo había hecho porque tenía miedo de que les hicieran daño.

—Sólo fue una promesa vacía —dijo Lydia—. Realmente odié a Henry. Lo sigo odiando.

Jane se quedó callada. No esperaba que le dijera esa frase con tanto descaro. Lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad, que no dudaba ni un segundo que realmente sentía eso por su padre.

—Lo sé, mamá —susurró Jane.

—Tú también deberías odiarlo.

Jane sabía que siempre iba tener resentimiento, porque las había dejado cuando ellas estaban muy pequeñas. También por haber lastimado a su mamá, pero nunca podría odiarlo.

—No puedo —murmuró Jane.

Jane agachó la mirada, después miró hacia Mark, quien parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas. Ella le dio un apretón a su mano para animarlo. Su hermano se soltó de su agarre, aunque no se

veía molesto, sólo incómodo.

Su mamá se secó las lágrimas y subió a su habitación. Escucharon como cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. Jane y Mark se voltearon a ver preocupados. Ambos se preocupaban cuando se

encerraba, porque temían que fuera hacer algo estúpido, pero en se momento acordaron dejarla sola. Jane se quedó mirándolo. No estaba enojada con él, de hecho sentía un poco de pena por

él. Él no conocía a su padre.

—No quería ponerla así. Sólo quería saber de mi papá.

—Te comprendo.

Jane iba a subir a su habitación, pero la voz de su hermano la detuvo.

—No odio a Henry, pero sí a mi verdadero padre.

—No deberías, el odio es un sentimiento malo.

Mark frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza. Jane le sonrió a su hermano y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él le sonrió de vuelta.

 

Al día siguiente Daniel regresaría a su casa y Jamie lo volvería a ver hasta que entraran a clases de nuevo. Lo extrañaría en esas dos semanas. Su amigo se había quedado dormido en el sillón

después de tanto leer. Jamie le había dicho que no le molestaría que leyera. Ella, mientras comía cereal con leche, lo había visto tan concentrado en su lectura que no quiso interrumpirlo,

aunque a veces se reía por las diferentes reacciones que tenía. A veces fruncía el ceño o susurraba la palabra “no” una y otra vez. Hacía que leer pareciera divertido. Cuando se quedó dormido

en el sofá, Jamie había colocado su libro en la mesa y lo había tapado con una cobija. Esperaba que Wood no lo despertara. Su perro estaba acostado en su caja, en un par de minutos se

quedaría dormido. Ella también se hubiera ido a dormir, pero siempre esperaba a su papá despierta. No tardó mucho en llegar. Al hacerlo, despertó  a Wood. El perro empezó a chillar de

emoción.

—Cállate, Wood, vas a despertar a Daniel.

Henry acarició al perro y luego le dio un beso en la frente a su hija.

—Gracias por esperarme.

—Siempre lo hago.

—Parece que quieres cerciorarte de que no me vaya de nuevo —bromeó Henry.

Jamie no le causo gracia el comentario. Miró hacia abajo mientras se mordía el interior de su mejilla.

—Admito que temo que lo hagas, aunque sé que no lo harás.

Henry le acarició su mejilla. Jamie miró hacia él.

—Te prometo que no voy a volverte a dejar.

—Más te vale cumplir esa promesa.

—Esta vez lo voy a cumplir. Sé lo doloroso que es romperlas. Jamie, escúchame bien. Lo hice para protegerlas.

Jamie lo miró fijamente. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y picazón en los ojos. Últimamente se había sentido más sentimental de lo normal. Tal vez eran por sus pesadillas, o por los pensamientos que abordaban su mente por las noches.

—Papá, respóndeme con sinceridad esta pregunta —Jamie hizo una pausa y vio a su papá asentir—. ¿Te fuiste para protegernos o para protegerte?

Henry se quedó quieto, parecía estar pensando su respuesta. Jamie soltó un bufido. Su corazón estaba acelerado, temía la respuesta.

—Por las dos razones.

—No pudiste haberte quedado y proteger la casa de alguna manera —reprochó Jamie.

—No soy brujo.

—Pero conocías a Alina.

—Tienes razón, Jai —asintió su padre—. Había mejores soluciones que haberlas dejado. Pero en ese momento estaba desesperado.

—De acuerdo.

—Pero sabes que me arrepiento ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Jamie ahora respóndeme con sinceridad tú. ¿Ya me has perdonado?

Fue el momento en que ella se quedará callada reconsiderando. Lo quería, de eso estaba segura, pero en el fondo no podía olvidar que las hubiera dejado cuando eran muy pequeñas. Crecer

sin un padre no había sido fácil. Lydia sí las había cuidado debidamente, aunque siempre había consentido más a Jane. Ella había crecido sintiendo un vacío por la ausencia de su padre.

—No lo sé, siempre creí que te habías ido por una buena razón. Algunas veces dudo. Mi mamá siempre anda diciendo que nunca nos quisiste, estoy segura que lo haces, pero nos dejaste y la

heriste a ella. A todos.

—Lo sé, Jai, lo siento.

—Pero si no te he perdonado, en un momento lo haré.

Henry abrazó fuertemente a su hija y en el acto le acarició su cabello. Jamie había derramado algunas lagrimas en silencio.

—Te amo, Jamie, nunca lo dudes.

—Lo sé, papá. Yo también.

Él se separó de ella y le secó las lagrimas.

—Vete a dormir ya, yo haré lo mismo.

—Está bien.

—Buenas noches, Jai.

Henry le sacudió su cabello y después fue hacia su cuarto. Cuando Jamie oyó que cerró la puerta, prendió la luz de la sala.

—Sé que estás despierto.

Jamie en ningún momento había olvidado que su amigo estaba ahí, y había imaginado que estaba despierto. Los ladridos de Wood debieron despertarlo. Daniel se sentó en el sofá. Se veía un

poco incómodo por haber  escuchado toda la conversación que debía de ser privada.

—No sé qué decir. Lo siento ¿tal vez?

Ella simplemente sonrió. Esperaba que Daniel no haya notado que había llorado. Se sentó a su lado y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Su amigo sostuvo su mano. Esos últimos días el contacto

había sido constante.

—Estoy bien —murmuró Jamie.  

Sintió como Daniel asentía.

—Sé lo que es perder alguien que quieres.

—No es lo mismo, Dan.

A veces se sentía peor cuando recordaba que la mamá de su amigo había muerto, y a ella nunca la vería de nuevo.

—Pero casi.

Ella se despegó de su hombro y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Daniel parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas.

—No te voy a juzgar si lloras.

—Siempre te irritas cuando alguien llora en frente de ti.

—Sí, porque no sé que hacer con esa gente. Soy mala consolando. Lo que sí es que a mí no me gusta llorar en frente de alguien. Me verían como alguien débil.

—Aunque estuvieras llorando, no me enfrentaría a ti.

—Cuando lloras muestras tus debilidades y alguien puede aprovecharse de ellas.

Daniel se quedó mirándola sorprendido sin decir nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así?

—Eres lista —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque nunca pensaría aprovecharme de las debilidades de otros.

—Ni yo, pero una mala persona puede que sí. Como sea, no me gusta llorar.

 Él asintió sonriendo.

—Bien, te dejaré dormir —dijo él poniéndose de pie.

—Entendí tu indirecta de que te deje dormir.

Él soltó una risilla. Jamie le fascinaba hacer reír a la gente y en especial a él. Le gustaba el sonido de su risa, y la manera en que sus ojos se cerraban cuando reía. Daniel sacó su pijama de la

mochila que había dejado al lado del sillón.

—Me cambiaré y dormiré.

—De acuerdo, buenas noches, Dan.

—Buenas noches, Jai, sueña conmigo.

—No gracias, no quiero tener pesadillas.

Daniel volvió a reír y con ese agradable sonido Jamie se fue a la cama. Esa noche descansó muy bien sin que ninguna pesadilla la molestara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Los quiero mucho.


	3. Un nuevo vecino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he tardado en actualizar porque me tardó buscando una canción que encaje con el capítulo. Decidí que ya no les voy a poner un cacho de letra en cada capítulo, pero les haré un playlist inspirado en la novela en Spotify y pronto les compartiré el link por aquí.

Un día después de que Daniel regresará a su casa, Jamie le tocaba volver con su mamá y sus hermanos. No sabía si podía llamar hogar a ese lugar, para ella su hogar era con su padre. Cerró su maleta y la vio con nostalgia. Quería quedarse más tiempo, pero su mamá no la había dejado. Salió de su cuarto con su equipaje en mano. En la sala vio a su papá sentado en una de las sillas de plástico.

—Ya estoy lista —anunció Jamie.

—Bien, entonces vámonos.

Henry se levantó, tomó la maleta de Jamie y abrió la puerta dejándola pasar a ella primero. Mientras bajaban las escaleras sólo lograba escucharse el eco de sus pasos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Jamie tenía la vista perdida, pensando en que no le había preguntado nada sobre Jack a su padre. No había querido hablar del tema.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Henry al salir del edificio.

—Nada importante —contestó Jamie.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

—Lo sé, papá.

Tomaron un taxi. En el camino Jamie iba viendo la pantalla de su iPod aburrida. Su fondo era una foto que se había tomado con Daniel el día anterior. Los dos estaban sonriendo. Daniel cerraba ligeramente los ojos al sonreír. Ese gesto le parecía adorable. Su papá miró hacia su pantalla y sonrió.

—Tienen una muy linda amistad.

—Sí, nos divertimos juntos.

—Creo que no pudiste encontrar un mejor amigo que él.

Ella sonrió aún viendo su fondo de pantalla. Después miró hacia su papá, quien había dejado de verla para mirar por la ventana pensativo.

—Me imagino que tú tuviste amigos. ¿Qué fue de ellos?

—Tuve mejores amigos, ellos… siempre estuvieron conmigo.

—¿Lucharon contra Jack junto a ti?

Henry miró hacia abajo, parecía estar recordando algo que le suscitaba dolor.

—Sí.

Jamie quería seguir preguntando pero algo le decía que no era una buena opción. No quería lastimar a su papá con los recuerdos.

Llegaron a la casa al mismo tiempo que Mark. Él había conseguido una motocicleta. Su hermano se quitó su casco, y al ver a Henry se tensó. Como siempre, lo saludó cortante. Miró hacia Jamie y le sonrió. Su relación había mejorado cuando se había enterado que era su medio hermano. Él entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de él. Henry metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Tú crees que me odie?

—No, yo creo que odia a su verdadero papá —dijo Jamie restándole importancia moviendo su mano.

—Pero yo hice lo mismo que él, lo dejé.

—Entonces tal vez también lo hace —bromeó Jamie—. Por lo menos tú volviste.

—Sí, sólo porque fueron por mí.

Jamie se le quedó mirando. Tenía razón, si ella no hubiera decidido ir a buscarlo, él no estaría ahí, probablemente nunca lo había vuelto a ver y todo por el miedo con el que vivía. A veces, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, pensaba que su papá era un cobarde.

—Bueno, te invitaría a pasar pero mi mamá no le gusta verte.

Henry sonrió de medio lado. Su broma debió herirlo.

—Saluda a Jane de mi parte.

—Lo haré. Nos vemos.

Henry abrazó a su hija y le sonrió.

—Te quiero, no lo olvides —le susurró.

—Yo también.

Jamie, sin mirar atrás, entró a su casa. Ahí vio sentada a su madre leyendo una carta. Traía unos lentes puestos. De seguro eran nuevos porque nunca la había visto con ellos.

—Ya regresé.

Lydia levantó la cabeza y miró hacia su hija.

—Me alegro.

—No te creo.

—Me alegro de que no sigas con él.

—Eso sí te lo creo, no que te alegres de que esté aquí.

Su madre no protestó, sólo negó con la cabeza y volvió mirar hacia la carta en sus manos. Jamie la miró por unos segundos. Esperaba que su mamá la quisiera aunque fuera un poco. Sabía que siempre había sido la más traviesa de las gemelas. Además, estaba consciente que le recordaba demasiado a su padre y no solamente por su cabello. Jamie sí la quería, aunque tuvieran sus diferencias. Nunca se lo decía porque ella no era de mostrar sus sentimientos.

Soltó un suspiró y subió a su habitación. Ahí estaba Jane escuchando música mientras leía un comic que le había prestado Jahir.

—¿Aun no lo terminas? —preguntó Jamie.

Jane dejó el comic y fue abrazar a su hermana.

—Te extrañé, hermanita.

Evidentemente no la había escuchado. Jamie sólo sonrió.

—No pensé que no pudieras vivir sin mí.

—Puedo hacerlo perfectamente, pero me aburro sin ti.

—Lástima que mamá no te deje ir con papá.

Jane se quedó en silencio unos segundos recordando algo que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—A veces la comprendo. Ya la habían dejado una vez. Ella confió en papá y él también la abandonó ¿Tú no lo odiarías?

Jamie pensó en su respuesta. Si la primera vez la hubieran dejado, no volvería confiar tan fácilmente y probablemente no volvería cometer el mismo error. Y si lo hiciera, se odiaría a ella tanto como a quien la dejó.

—Tal vez lo haría. Aunque papá tenía una buena razón.

—¿A veces no crees que lo hizo sólo para protegerse a sí mismo?

—Estoy segura que también quería protegernos.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Creo que tú también has notado que él realmente nos quiere. Regresó por nosotras.

Jane se encogió de hombros y asintió. Jamie le sonrió a su hermana tratando de animarla. Luego miró hacia la ventana y vio la motocicleta de su hermano estacionada.

—¿Cuándo compró la moto Mark?

—¿Qué moto?

Jamie señaló hacia ella. Jane se acercó y miró hacia abajo dónde estaba el nuevo transporte de su hermano.

—Apenas hoy, no la había visto.

—Quiero subirme en ella.

—Es arriesgado.

—¿Y luego?

Jane se cruzó de brazos y la miró con desaprobación. Jamie le sacudió su cabello y salió del cuarto para ir a buscar a Mark. Su hermana la siguió, seguramente para evitar que hiciera algo peligroso. La puerta de su habitación, como siempre, estaba cerrada. Ella tocó la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—Jamie.

Su hermano abrió la puerta. Miró primero hacia ella y luego hacia Jane. El frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Yo quiero hablar contigo. Jane sólo me sigue porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

—Claro que no, estoy aquí para asegurarme que no hagas nada estúpido.

—No soy tú.

Jane frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Mark la interrumpió.

—¿De que querías hablar?

—De tu nueva moto —respondió Jamie—. ¿Dónde la has conseguido?

Mark miró hacia un lado. Jamie notó que estaba nervioso. Su hermano rara vez reaccionaba así.

—Me la prestó mi… amigo

Mark se había sonrojado al contestar la pregunta. Jane y Jamie se miraron con una mirada cómplice. Sabían muy poco sobre las amistades de su hermano.

—¿Qué amigo? —preguntó Jane enarcando la ceja.

—¿Por qué te pones nervioso cuando te preguntemos sobre él? —preguntó Jamie con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No me gusta hablar sobre ellos —se excusó Mark—. Sobre mis amigos.

Jamie sabía que les estaba ocultando algo. Jane estaba reprimiendo su sonrisa. Sabía que ella seguiría insistiendo. Jamie decidió hablar antes que su hermana hiciera más preguntas incómodas.

—Bien, y yo tengo una última pregunta.

Mark arqueó las cejas.

—¿Podría subirme en ella?

Mark se quedó pensando en su respuesta. Después de unos segundos asintió. Jane soltó un quejido indignado.

—Sólo si yo la conduzco —agregó Mark.

—Es peligroso —opinó Jane—. Por lo menos ¿tienes casco?

Mark la ignoró por completo.

—Pero será mañana —le dijo a Jamie—. Ahora seguiré en mi cuarto.

Su hermano volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto. Jamie sonreía satisfecha. Volteó hacia su hermana que la miraba horrorizada.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí.

—A veces pienso que buscas la muerte.

Jamie rodó sus ojos.

—Exagerada —murmuró.

—No lo soy.

—¿Dónde quedó mi hermana que siempre me acompaña a mis aventuras?

—Jamie, sabes que nunca me ha gustado el peligro.

—De pequeña siempre me ayudabas con las travesuras. Además, tú fuiste a la casa abandonada sola.

—Pero no me puse en peligro por ello. Bueno tal vez en que me ganará una detención, pero no un riesgo de muerte.  
Jamie soltó una breve carcajada. Jane la miró irritada.

—No me voy a morir por subirme a una moto.

—¡No es sólo la moto! —exclamó Jane exasperada—. Fuiste en busca de Alina sabiendo que enfrentarías a un dragón; decidiste ir a la Isla de los Dragones, dónde probablemente morirías y no se diga cuándo entraste a ese laberinto y decidiste montar a Aureus.

—Te recuerdo que tú ibas conmigo en dos de esas ocasiones.

—La primera porque quería ver a papá y la segunda sólo para salvar a Emily.

—No necesitaba de tu ayuda. Yo sola pude haberla protegido.

Sabía que sin Daniel no había podido llegar al centro del laberinto, pero ese punto no era necesario traerlo a la conversación. Jane cerró sus puños con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza exasperada.

—Jamie, sólo somos unas niñas. No podemos protegernos solas. Deja de ser tan egocéntrica. Date cuenta que necesitas la ayuda de los demás.

—La que necesita ayuda eres tú ¿quién fue la que salió corriendo al ver un dragón? ¿O la que se desmayó al ver un basilisco?  
—Claro que me asustan esas creaturas.

—Pues enfréntalas, son tus miedos, se valiente y enfréntalos. Deja de ser tan cobarde.

Jamie había subido el tono de voz en parte porque estaba molesta, y por otra parte porque Mark tenía la música a todo volumen y necesitaba elevarla para que la escuchara. Jane la miró con sus ojos humedecidos. A veces olvidaba lo sensible que era su hermana. Fue hacia su habitación, azotó la puerta y la cerró con seguro dejando a su hermana afuera. Jamie soltó un bufido. Le pegó a la puerta con su puño cerrado. Después bajó las escaleras. Estaba enojada con su hermana. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Ella se arriesgaba mucho, y también sabía que no podía defenderse sola y necesitaba ayuda, por eso Giselle siempre la acompañaba.

—¿Qué ha sido ese golpe? ¿Y esos gritos?

—Nada que te importe.

—No me hables así que soy tu madre.

—Es que en realidad no te importa —bramó Jamie—. No te importo.

—No soy tu padre.

—Deja de meterlo a él en todo ¡Supéralo ya!

Jamie estaba furiosa con su hermana, con ella misma y ahora también con su mamá. Se sentó en el sillón y se cubrió la cara con sus manos. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. Sabía que debía tranquilizarse o su poder podía salirse de control. Por suerte su mamá ya no había seguido discutiendo. Se había quedado callada y como siempre sus manos le habían empezado a temblar. Escuchó que su madre subía las escaleras.

Minutos después alguien tocó el timbre. Jamie se levantó y fue hacia la puerta dando zancadas. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad con cabello castaño, portaba una camisa roja y unos jeans de mezclilla. Le sonrió a Jamie.

—Perdón la molestia. Pero me acabo de mudar y quería presentarme.

Jamie lo miró con hastió. No le interesaba saber nada sobre sus vecinos.

—Mi nombre es Jack —se presentó el hombre.

Jamie abrió los ojos ampliamente. No sabía qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue cerrarle la puerta en su cara.

 

Emily se cepillaba su cabello, una y otra vez, tratando de desenredarlo. Odiaba que no pudiera peinarlo fácilmente, por más de que se lo intentara nunca se acomodaba. Con un suspiro resignado dejó el cepillo a un lado. Se miró en el espejo: sus ojos cafés se veían cansados y aburridos. Le gustaba estar en su cuarto rodeada de sus libros, pero también extrañaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos y visitar Ardens. Lo malo es que no podría visitarlo cuando regresaran.

En unos minutos saldrían a comer con su mamá y con Jessie. Como siempre su papá estaba trabajando, aunque eso no le molestaba. Sólo quería pasar más tiempo con su padre, sentía que no era suficiente verlo los fines de semana.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Se levantó de su cama para ir al escritorio. Vio que la llamada era de la casa de las gemelas. Era raro que ellas le marcaran. El único que usualmente hablaba con ella por teléfono era Daniel.

—Bueno —contestó.

—Necesitamos contarte algo —dijo Jamie apresuradamente.

—Hola, Emily, perdona a mi hermana por ser tan irrespetuosa.

—Jane, vas hacer que quite el altavoz —reprochó Jamie.

Emily sonrió al escuchar las voces de sus amigas. Las había extrañado.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienen que decir?

—Es sobre Jack—respondió Jamie—Él está aquí, bueno estaba hace unos momentos en nuestra casa.

Emily sabía que no había sido una broma. Jamie nunca le mentiría con algo así.

—¿Las atacó? ¿Están bien?

—Lo estamos —contestó Jane— No sabemos si es ese Jack, pero…

—Sí lo es, Jane.

—Esperen lo único que están haciendo es confundirme. Explíquenme bien.

Emily pudo escuchar un bufido que seguramente provenía de Jamie.

—Se mudó un hombre en la casa de en frente. Él vino a nuestra casa hace unos momentos a presentarse y su nombre era Jack —explicó Jamie—. Mi mamá no lo invitó a pasar, pero habló con él y después él regresó a su casa.

Emily se quedó en silencio procesando la información que le acababa de dar su amiga.

—De acuerdo… ¿En serio piensas que es ese Jack?

—¿Crees que es una casualidad que nuestro nuevo vecino se llame como nuestro enemigo?

—Posiblemente lo sea.

—Siento que es él, tal vez vino aquí para intimidarnos o algo por el estilo.

—Yo creo que no es él —opinó Jane—. Recuerda que papá nos dijo que ayudó a debilitarlo.

—Sí a principios del siglo.

Emily distinguió la preocupación en la voz de Jamie.

—Jamie, debes tranquilizarte. Si es él, lo único quiere es causarte miedo y lo está logrando.

—No tengo miedo, Anderson.

—Entonces ¿Para qué me hablaron?

Jamie volvió a soltar un bufido.

—Este asunto nos importa a los cinco ¿lo recuerdas? Se supone que nosotros tenemos que destruirlo, ahora hay que encontrar la forma de hacerlo.

Emily no le sorprendía el cambio de opinión de su amiga. Al fin y al cabo parecía que no había tiempo.

—Lo haremos sabiendo más sobre él.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a su casa a investigarlo? —preguntó Jamie.

—Sería buena idea.

—Bien eso haré.

—Y si es él ¿no crees que te puede hacer daño? —dijo Jane.

—¿Ahora si crees que sea él?

—Yo sólo digo.

—Y Jamie puedes preguntarle a tu papá si es el mismo con quien se enfrentó —sugirió Emily.

—Mi papá no vive aquí y no creo que quiera venir a comprobarlo.

—Entonces tómale una foto y mándasela a tu papá.

—Por algo Emily es la más lista de todos —opinó Jane.

Emily sonrió por el comentario. Se imaginó a Jamie fulminándola con la mirada o bien frunciendo el ceño.

—Pequeño detalle mi papá no tiene celular —dijo Jamie.

—¿No tiene correo electrónico? —preguntó Emily.

—No, bueno tiene uno para su trabajo —respondió Jamie—. Y no pienso mandarle una carta.

—Pues piensa en algo, él es el que nos puede ayudar. ¿Ya le avisaron a los niños?

—Aun no —respondió Jamie—. Pero lo haremos después de que vayamos con nuestro nuevo vecino.

—Lo dices como si fuéramos ir ahora mismo —dijo Jane.

—Así es —asintió Jamie— Bueno nos vemos, Anderson.

—Nos vemos.

Emily colgó el teléfono. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Su cara había palidecido levemente. Debía admitir que había llegado a creer en algún momento que Jack había regresado. Para ella lo más probable es que no fuera él, porque no creía que pretendiera tener una vida mortal para vigilar a las gemelas. También quería seguir creyendo que seguía débil. No sabía que tanto lo habían debilitado, aunque eso había sido antes de que ellos nacieran. Esperaba que no se equivocara, sino estarían perdidos, aún no habían encontrado la forma de matarlo.

 _Matarlo_ , repitió esa palabra en su mente varias veces. Eran tan sólo unos niños, no harían algo así. No estaban listos mentalmente ni estaban entrenados para eso ¿En algún momento lo estarían? Emily no creía que podría atreverse a quitarle la vida a alguien aunque fuera malo. Se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza. No iba empezar, como Jamie, a preocuparse por el futuro.

—Emily, te estamos esperando —gritó su madre.

—Ya voy.

Emily vio su teléfono una vez más, pensando en hablarle a sus amigos, pero decidió que esperaría a que Jamie investigara algo y luego ella les marcara. Era mejor ir a comer con su familia y fingir que tenía una vida normal.

 

Después de colgar, Jamie miró hacia la ventana, Jane se le unió. Volteó a su hermana y recordó su voz de desesperación cuando tocó la puerta. Ella no había querido abrirle por la discusión que habían tenido, pero Jamie había insistido y al oír el tono de su voz le había abierto la puerta. Su hermana le había contado lo ocurrido rápidamente, y después había decido marcarle a Emily. Jamie volteó hacia ella.

—Iré con nuestro nuevo vecino.

—Pero… ¿Qué tal si sí es Jack?

—Entonces lo sabremos.

—¿Y si nos hace daño?

Jamie soltó un bufido mientras se retiraba de la ventana.

—No creo que lo haga, no en el vecindario. No entraremos a su casa, nos quedaremos afuera. Entonces ¿Piensas ir conmigo?

—Claro, aunque no me guste la idea, estoy involucrada en esto.

Jamie sonrió y bajó rápidamente. Jane observó la casa de Jack: tenía una camioneta blanca estacionada en frente de ella, y algunas cajas amontonadas cerca de su puerta. Ese lugar no parecía ser dónde un villano habitaría.

—¿Vienes? —le gritó Jamie desde abajo.

—Sí, espérame.

Cuando llegó abajo, se encontró a su mamá viendo desafiante a Jamie y su hermana devolviéndole la mirada.

—¿Para qué piensas ir con el vecino?

—Ya te dije que para disculparme por mi reacción.

Jamie después de ver a Jack había azotado la puerta en su cara. Su madre la había visto cuando había bajado a ver quien había tocado.

—Sé que no planeas nada bueno.

—Jane irá conmigo, ella es la hija perfecta para ti.

Lydia soltó un suspiró y para sorpresa de Jane su mamá accedió. Se sorprendió de la confianza que le tenía a ella. Sonrió disimuladamente. Notó que Jamie trataba de ocultar su mueca de dolor.

—Bien, pero no se tarden.

La primera que salió fue Jamie seguida de Jane que se despidió de su mamá con un beso. La casa estaba justo al frente de ellos. Jamie buscó el timbre, pero no lo encontró, así que tocó la puerta. Jane jugaba con sus manos nerviosa. Ella no lo había visto y sentía que al hacerlo iba poder saber al instante sí era o no. Abrió la puerta después de un par de segundos sin preguntar quién era. El hombre las miró estupefacto, como si no estuviera esperándolas, eso tranquilizo a Jane. Lo observó atentamente: era alto, sus rasgos eran ovalados tenía varias pecas en su nariz, sus ojos eran cafés, le recordaba a los del director Crawford. Su cabello era castaño obscuro y corto no le llegaba a cubrir nada de sus orejas.

—Hola —saludó en voz baja el hombre.

—Hola, yo soy Jamie y ella es mi hermana gemela Jane.

Jack las seguía mirando sin ningún interés, o no era, o definitivamente actuaba muy bien.

—Sí te recuerdo a ti. Me cerraste la puerta en mi cara, parecías asustada.

—No estaba asustada —dijo Jamie con un tono ácido en su voz—. Pero quería disculparme por mi actitud.

La disculpa de Jamie no fue nada convincente, pero aun así el hombre la aceptó asintiendo.

—¿Hay algo más o eso es todo? Tengo todavía cosas que desempacar.

—¿Y no tiene nadie para ayudarle? —preguntó Jamie.

—No, de hecho vivo solo.

—Oh ya veo. Este es un lindo vecindario, me imagino que por eso se mudó aquí.

—Sí, es una de las razones y porque mi trabajo me queda más cerca.

Jane no decía nada, dejaba que su hermana siguiera con las preguntas sorprendida de la capacidad de formularlas sin que se oyeran como un interrogatorio.

—Debe ser un trabajo muy bueno para poder comprar una casa aquí.

Eso hizo reír a Jack. Las casas en ese lugar no eran demasiado caras, muchos podrían conseguirlas fácilmente.

—Bueno ya ves, sólo soy un ingeniero. La ventaja es que trabajo sólo para mí, no tengo a nadie que mantener.

Jamie esbozó una sonrisa fingida pero convincente.

—Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí y no haga muchas fiestas o reuniones, porque nuestra madre odia el ruido.

—Oh no se preocupen, no lo haré, no tengo muchos amigos y mi familia no me visita, vive muy lejos.

—Perfecto —dijo Jamie manteniendo esa sonrisa—. Nos vemos luego, señor…

—Mi apellido es Johnson.

—Hasta luego señor, Johnson.

—Hasta luego, niñas.

Jamie se dio media vuelta y Jane la siguió. Cuando estuvo a su lado pudo ver su sonrisa de orgullo.

—Entonces sabemos su apellido, que vive solo, que no es muy sociable, su familia probablemente no viva aquí y que es ingeniero—dijo Jane.

Llegaron a la casa, abrieron la puerta y subieron rápido a su habitación. Jamie no había dicho ninguna palabra en el camino, parecía estar uniendo los cabos.

—¿De qué nos sirve todo eso ?—preguntó Jane.

—Si es él algunas cosas pueden ser mentira, por ejemplo lo de su familia…

—No creo que estuviera mintiendo.

—Siempre hay que tener esa posibilidad. Además no se te hace extraño que un hombro de treinta tantos años no esté casado.

—Luego hay casos.

—Pero bueno lo importante es que tenemos su apellido podemos preguntarle a papá si es él, aunque no sé si él supiera su apellido.

Jahir miró al espejo una vez más. Su cara se veía más redonda y sus ojos más grandes con su nuevo corte de cabello. Él hubiera querido seguirlo teniendo largo. Le gustaba que le cubriera sus orejas, y agitarlo de vez en cuando. Así de corto no se notaba lo ondulado que estaba, parecía más plano y eso no le agradaba.

Se retiró del espejo. Fue hacia la alberca. No nadaría, sólo metería sus pies. Se sentó a la orilla del agua y miró a su alrededor. Seguramente muchos niños desearían tener una mansión como la de él, con una alberca en la que pudieran nadar cuando quisieran. Una de las ventajas de ser rico era que podías tener todo lo que deseara, por supuesto que se pudiera comprar. Sus padres le daban todo lo que pedía. A veces le daba pena pedirles algún videojuego.

Lo malo era que en esa inmensa mansión, se sentía solo. A veces no dejaba pensar en su soledad. Lo que hacía era tirarse en su cama e imaginar que tuviera un amigo con quien platicar. Casi siempre se imaginaba que Jonas estaba a su lado. De vez en cuando se escribían. Le gustaría verlo de nuevo. Lo extrañaba más de lo que quería admitir.

Con la que sí hablaba por teléfono era Jane. La última semana le habló todos los días, porque su hermana no estaba. Sabía que también se sentía sola. Le había admitido que extrañaba a Jamie, y él le había dicho que también lo hacía. Todos los días pensaba en las gemelas, y en especial en Jamie, con quien últimamente casi no hablaba. Se había distanciado mucho de él y eso le dolía. Era su mejor amiga de la infancia. Ellos habían crecidos juntos. La extrañaba más de lo que podía expresar, y se preguntaba si ella también.

El teléfono de su casa sonó, como siempre Jahir no contestó. Siempre lo hacía uno de los mayordomos. La mayoría de las veces eran para su papá y dejaban un recado. Escuchó que abrían la puerta. Un hombre le tendió el teléfono.

—Es para usted, señor Jahir.

A Jahir le incomodaban que le dijeran señor, o que le hablaran tan formalmente. Él tomó el teléfono extrañado. No se le ocurrió quien podía llamarle a su casa, casi siempre le hablaban a su celular. Cuando contestó, escuchó una voz que reconoció al instante.

—Hola, Jahir.

Parpadeó varias veces, luego miró hacia el teléfono y se dio cuenta que definitivamente era el número de la casa de las gemelas. Y esa vez la que hablaba no era Jane, era Jamie. Sabía diferenciar claramente su voz.

—¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, lo siento, sólo me sorprendió tu llamada.

—Ah, decidí llamarte a tu casa porque sale más barato.

—Oh sí claro.

—Te hablo porque tengo una larga historia que contarte.

—¿Qué pasó?

Jamie empezó a contar su historia que no era nada larga. Le habló de su nuevo vecino llamado Jack. Él estuvo a punto de interrumpirla, pero la dejó seguir hablando. Le dijo que investigaron su apellido y lo buscaron en internet pero lo único que sale es la información de un cantante americano que nunca habían escuchado hablar.

—¿Entonces piensas que es Jack?

—No lo sé, si todo lo que nos dijo es verdad no.

—¿Están asustadas?

—Obviamente que no, Jahir. Sólo estoy preocupada; si es él, hay que detenerlo antes de lo esperado.

—Lo sé ¿Ya les dijiste a los demás?

—A Emily le contamos antes de saber lo de su apellido y a Daniel no le hemos dicho nada.

—¿Me contaste antes que a él? —preguntó Jahir sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

—Sí, ¿por qué te sorprende?

—Simplemente… no es nada.

—De acuerdo —Ella hizo una pausa—. Espero que nos puedas ayudar también a buscar sobre él, tal vez con tu papá o tu mamá.

—Ellos no me hacen caso, no creo que me hagan ese favor.

Jamie se quedó callada, sólo escuchaba su respiración. Él cerró los ojos pensando que decir.

—Te has de sentir solo —susurró Jamie—. Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.

—¿Eso lo tomó como una invitación?

—No necesitas una.

Jahir sonrió. Tal vez después de todo ella también lo extrañaba.

—Gracias, Jamie.

—Bueno voy a colgar para avisarle a los demás. Jane te manda saludos.

—De acuerdo, salúdamela de mi parte.

—Claro, nos vemos.

—Adiós.  
Jamie fue la que colgó. Jahir se quedó mirando el teléfono y después lo dejó a un lado. Se había alegrado que le hablara, pero tan sólo era para pedirle ayuda, en otras circunstancias no lo hubiera hecho. Soltó un bufido. No era bueno pensar en eso. Volvió a tomar el teléfono y se levantó. Secó sus pies antes de entrar a la casa. No le gustaba ensuciarla, porque eso significaba más trabajo para quien la limpiaba. Dejó el teléfono en la mesa y subió a su habitación. Ahí se recostó en su cama. No pudo evitar pensar en Jack. En el peligro que significaba para ellos y para los mundos. Se sentía responsable para detenerlo. Nunca le había agradado tener responsabilidades y menos una tan importante como esa.

 

Daniel estaba en su cuarto intentando leer. A cada rato miraba su celular esperando un mensaje o una llamada de Jamie. Era extraño que no le hubiera hablado en todo el día. Siempre se comunicaban para contarse lo que sea. Le había mandado un correo a Jamie, pero aún no le había contestado. Le había preguntado a Emily por su amiga, ella le había dicho que estaba bien, pero algo le había pasado. No le quiso contar exactamente qué. Eso lo había puesto más nervioso. Había intentado llamar a su casa, pero había sonado ocupado.

Soltó un suspiro resignado. No creía que Jamie estuviera enojada con él, debía de haber otra explicación. Trataba de no pensar en ella y concentrarse en su lectura. Alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto. Sabía que era Melisa; era la única que estaba en casa.

—Pasa —dijo Daniel.

Melisa abrió la puerta. Traía un plato con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Era el favorito de Daniel. Ella se sentó a su lado y le tendió el postre.

—En la comida te sentí un poco desanimado —dijo Melisa— ¿Todo está bien?

Daniel era un niño reservado quien no solía hablar sobre su vida con su familia. Solamente contestaba algunas preguntas que le hacían.

—Estoy bien —respondió Daniel encogiéndose de hombros.

Daniel tomó un pedazo de pastel y se lo metió a la boca. Estaba delicioso. Disfrutó su dulce sabor cerrando los ojos.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Daniel miró hacia Melisa. Ella frotaba sus manos en su regazo. Ese gesto indicaba que estaba nerviosa. Él le sonrió tratando de calmarla. Aún le era complicado decirle mamá, pero confiaba en ella y le agradaba.

—Lo sé.

Daniel volvió a comer otro bocado. Melisa seguía a su lado, parecía que no pensaba irse hasta que él se desahogara.

—¿Estas así por una niña?

Daniel se atragantó y empezó a toser. Melisa lo miró con preocupación y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Melisa—. No quería que te ahogaras.

—Es sólo que no esperaba que me preguntaras eso.

—Bueno, no me has respondido.

Daniel negó con la cabeza.

—Es por Jamie, pero no de la forma en que crees.

Melisa seguía mirándolo esperando a que continuara hablando. Se alegraba que no le haya hecho otro comentario insinuando que tenía sentimientos por su amiga.

—Es simplemente que no me ha hablado en todo el día. Parece que me está ignorando.

—¿Tuvieron una discusión?

—No, por eso es extraño.

—He visto lo unido que son ustedes dos. Estoy segura que pronto te hablara. No creo que nunca dejen de ser amigos.

Melisa había logrado hacerlo sentir mejor, pero aún así seguía serio.

—Estoy segura que ella te quiere.

Jamie nunca le había dicho que lo quería, pero en el fondo pensaba que sí lo hacía. No era necesario que se lo dijera, se lo demostraba cada día. Él también la quería y esperaba que ella lo supiera.

—Sí, también lo creo. Es mi mejor amiga.

Daniel volvió a comer de su pastel. En eso su celular sonó. Miró la pantalla y vio el número de Jamie. Ella le estaba hablando. Melisa sonrió al verlo feliz. Ella se levantó y salió del cuarto. Daniel contestó rápidamente.

—¡Jamie! —exclamó.

Escuchó la risa de su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

—Suenas muy emocionado.

—Se me hacía extraño que no me hubieras hablado en todo el día. Además, ignoraste mis llamadas.

—Yo no soy tan desesperada como tú; no me urge escuchar tu voz.

—Eso ni tú te la crees.

Supuso que Jamie había rodado los ojos.

—Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo —continuó Daniel—. O algo así.

—¿Por qué iba estar enojada?

—No lo sé, pero era extraño que me ignoraras.

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte.

Escuchó que su amiga soltaba un suspiro.

—Está bien, Emily me dijo que algo importante pasó, pero no me quiso contar.

—Así es —asintió Jamie.

—Entonces ¿Qué ha pasado?

Jamie le contó todo lo que había ocurrido con su nuevo vecino.

—No creo que sea ese Jack.

Daniel pensaba que si fuera su enemigo, ya la hubiera herido. Sólo de imaginarse a su amiga lastimada sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—Sí, probablemente no lo sea.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

—Jane me preguntó lo mismo —dijo Jamie con un tono triste—. Es sólo que no quería preocuparte. A veces me gustaría que no estuvieras envuelto en esto. Bueno, que ninguno de nosotros.

—Jai, no intentes protegerme ocultándome algo.

—De acuerdo —asintió resignada.

—¿Hay algo más que te preocupa?

—No, bueno volví a discutir con Jane, pero eso es algo normal. Ella se quejó porque siempre ando poniéndome en riesgo. Sólo quería subirme en la nueva moto de mi hermano. Deberías verla, Dan, es increíble.

—Algún día me la mostraras.

—Sí, y nos subiremos en ella juntos ¿no? Obvio después que Mark me enseñé a usarla.

—¿Te va enseñar? Tienes doce años, Jamie.

—He montado un dragón ¿qué tan peligroso puede ser una moto?

Daniel rio mientras que sacudía su cabeza.

—Tu hermana tiene razón sobre que te arriesgas mucho.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor —Jamie hizo una pausa—. ¿Crees que ya no paso mucho tiempo con Jahir?

—No lo sé, Jai.

—Jane me dijo que él se sentía mal, porque pasaba más tiempo contigo.

—¿No lo has visitado estas vacaciones?

—Al inicio sí, y la verdad casi no le he hablado. Solíamos ser inseparables de pequeños.

—¿Cómo nosotros?

—Era diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—No sé cómo explicarlo —contestó Jamie rápidamente— Como sea, me siento mal por él.

—Yo también me siento culpable, porque no estés con Jahir.

—No te creo.

—Bueno, no siempre, pero cuando me lo contaste sí.

—Arreglaré mi error.

—Espera ¿Estás admitiendo que cometiste un error?

—Que chistoso eres.

—Es que es sorprendente, nunca pensé que lo harías.

—Basta, Dan —pidió Jamie conteniendo su risa.

—¿Te estás sonrojando por el halago?

—Sí, sobre todo yo me voy a sonrojar.

—Algún día lo harás, yo lograré sonrojarte un día.

—No lo lograrás.

Escuchó pasos al otro lado. Jamie volvió hablar, pero con un tono serio.

—Dan, voy a colgar, hablamos mañana.

—De acuerdo, cuídate, chica de fuego.

—Deja de llamarme así.

—Sabes que no lo haré, nos vemos.

Jamie fue la que colgó el teléfono. Daniel no quitó su sonrisa por el resto del día. Hablar con su amiga lo ponía de muy buen humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS POR LEER. DEJEN KUDOS Y AMOR PARA LA AUTORA.


	4. El regreso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, gente bonita, pero andaba en final de semestre y es de lo más pesado.  
> Espero que disfruten el capítulo y si quieren leer algunos datos curiosos sobre la novela vean las notas de al final.

Emily estaba harta del viaje. Había pasado más de una hora y todavía no llegaban. Hubiera sido más rápido en tren, pero su mamá insistió en llevarla en su coche. Jessie iba a un lado de ella mirando hacia la ventana; no entendía como no se mareaba. Su mamá iba concentrada manejando con una sonrisa triste. Lamentablemente su papá no pudo ir con ella, en el trabajo se había presentado una emergencia, pero antes de irse le había dado un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente recordándole lo mucho que la quería.

Después de lo que se le hizo una eternidad a Emily, por fin llegaron a la escuela. No recordaba lo grande que era.  Sarah bajó su maleta de la cajuela y la dejó en frente de ella. Le sonrió tristemente y después la abrazó fuertemente.

—Te voy extrañar, cariño.

—Yo igual, mamá.

Cuando la soltó, Emily la observó detenidamente. Se dio cuenta porque todos le decían que se parecían; tenían la misma forma circular de su cara, la misma nariz pequeña y  los idénticos labios carnosos, aunque claro Emily había heredado el color oscuro de la piel de su padre, el tono de su madre era oliváceo.  Ella le sonrió. Luego miró hacia su hermana que estaba parada viendo hacia abajo parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—Jessie, también te voy extrañar a ti.

Su hermana se abalanzó hacia ella. Sus brazos eran tan pequeños y delgados pero aun así la sujetaba con fuerza. Jessie se separó de ella.

—Cuídate, Emily —dijo su mamá—. Recuerda que te quiero.

—Nunca lo olvido —le respondió sonriendo—. Yo también te quiero. Y obviamente a ti Jessie.

Su hermana le sonrió y después subió al coche sin decir nada más, probablemente empezaría a llorar y no quería que la vieran.

—Nos vemos, mamá —dijo Emily alejándose.

—Nos vemos —repitió su mamá mientras ondeaba su mano despidiéndose de ella.

Emily no volvió a mirar atrás, sólo escuchó el coche arrancar, y sintió un vacío en el pecho; sabía que los extrañaría.

Esa vez dejó su maleta afuera de la casa dónde le tocaría. Ahí estaba su amiga Sam acompañada de un niño de su misma estatura, pero sus rasgos eran de un niño pequeño. Supuso que era su hermano menor. Ella se aproximó a ellos.

—Hola, Sam —la saludó.

Su amiga dio un brinco por el pequeño susto que le dio y luego la abrazó fuertemente. Emily no esperaba eso.

—Hola, Emily. ¡Te extrañe!

—Yo igual.

El niño que estaba a lado de Sam las miraba enarcando la ceja. Tenía su cabello del mismo tono que su hermana, sólo que él lo tenía medio ondulado; sus ojos eran un verde pálido, pero eran igual de grandes que los de Sam, no había duda de que eran hermanos.

—Él es mi insoportable hermano William. Y ella es mi amiga Emily.

William sonrió de medio lado, parecía una sonrisa coqueta que le provoco ternura a Emily. Ella le ofreció la mano y él se la estrechó.

—Mucho gusto, William.

—Igual. Aunque todos me dicen Will.

El niño miró a su hermana con aburrimiento.

—¿Puedo irme ya?

—Ni siquiera sabes dónde queda tu casa. Yo te llevaré, ya te dije.

—No necesito de tu ayuda. No quiero una hermana sobreprotectora.

—¡No soy sobreprotectora!

Will rodó los ojos. Sam cruzó sus brazos, soltó un bufido exagerado y volvió hablarle.

—De acuerdo ya vete. Y suerte encontrando tu casa.

        

William soltó una risilla y tomó su maleta.

         —No la necesito.

         El niño se alejó de ellas. Cuando estaba de espaldas, Sam le sacó la lengua. Emily pensó en el día en que Jessie fuera a la escuela, probablemente sería un poco sobreprotectora, aunque no quisiera.

—William cree que soy como Elizabeth, pero no es así, ella siempre se preocupa demasiado por los demás.

—Es normal que quieras proteger a tus hermanos pequeños. Yo siempre he sido muy protectora con Jessie.

—Él se puede proteger solo, de eso estoy segura, pero es muy travieso.

Emily asintió. Su hermano se veía como un niño inocente, pero sabía que las apariencias engañaban.

—Aunque bueno yo no soy un gran ejemplo para darle —finalizó Sam.

—Tienes razón.

—Esperaba que me contradijeras.

Emily rio mientras sacudía su cabeza.

—Hola, Anderson.

Identifico la voz sin voltear. Sabía que Jamie la había saludado. Volteó hacia atrás y le sonrió. Su amiga llevaba puesto una playera color gris y unos pantalones negros que la hacían verse más delgada.

 —Hola, Jamie —la saludó.

—Yo también existo —protestó Sam.

Jamie le sonrió a las dos, con esa sonrisa divertida tan parecida a la de Daniel. Emily distinguió a Jane. Ella vestía una falda de flores y una blusa blanca sin mangas. Cuando miró a Emily le sonrió. Aceleró el paso y la abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos —dijo Jane.

Soltó a Emily y fue abrazar a Sam con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Hay mucho que contar —exclamó Sam.

—Así es —asintió Jane.

Jamie miró hacia su hermana y rodó los ojos.

Las cuatro empezaron avanzar. Jane iba a lado de Sam platicándole sobre sus vacaciones. Emily se quedó a lado de Jamie. Su amiga estaba muy callada algo raro en ella.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Emily.

—No, sólo estoy pensando.

—¿Sobre Jack? —murmuró Emily.

—No, ya ni me acordaba de él. Gracias por mencionarlo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Emily agachando la mirada—. Entonces te preocupa otra cosa, ¿puedo saber qué es?

—¿Por qué te lo diría?

—Tal vez necesites una amiga a quien contárselo, y pues, yo soy tu amiga.

Jamie la miró detenidamente como si estuviera considerando su amistad. Ella sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

—Sí lo eres —admitió Jamie encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Entonces me vas a contar o no?

—De acuerdo, pero por favor no te lo tomes como problemas de chicos, odio esos temas.

Emily se rio mientras asentía.

—Es problema de amigos, siento que no paso mucho tiempo con Jahir y eso le molesta, ya sabes somos amigos desde la infancia.

—Pues pasa más tiempo con él, aunque con lo que vamos a pasar estoy segura que los cinco vamos estar juntos más tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero todo sería más sencillo si también se llevara con Daniel.

—Oh ya veo el problema, no quieres dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Daniel.

—Daniel es mi mejor amigo, es simplemente…

—No puedes explicarlo —aventuró Emily—.Yo tampoco puedo explicar su amistad, es muy bonita eso sí.

Jamie arrugó su frente.

—Bonita. No me gusta esa palabra para describirla.

—¿Demasiado cursi?

Jamie hizo una mueca de disgusto. Emily sólo rio por su reacción.

—Sólo olvídalo —dijo Jamie.

Siguieron caminando ahora escuchando sobre las vacaciones de Sam. Ella había viajado a Francia para visitar a su hermana Elizabeth. Fueron a la torre Eiffel, la catedral de Notre Dame y el museo Louvre. Les había dicho que de noche Paris puede ser muy romántico, pero de día no tanto. Sam se calló cuando vio a Daniel junto con Megan. Él iba contando algo, posiblemente divertido, ya que Megan estaba riendo. Emily miró a Jamie; ella los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que a su amiga no le agradaba Megan.

—No recordaba lo lindo que era Daniel —comentó Sam con una risilla.

Emily asintió sin darse cuenta. Mordió el interior de su mejilla. Esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Jamie no le había quitado en ningún momento la vista a Daniel. Él le había devuelto la mirada. Los dos se veían tan intensamente. Emily no sabía si iban a discutir o iban a correr abrazarse, pero por el cuerpo rígido de Jamie; parecía nada bueno se venía. Jane le susurró algo a Jamie que hizo que frunciera aún más el ceño. Megan se alejó de Daniel y fue hacia Caroline que estaba cerca de ellos, parecía querer evitar a Jamie. El corazón de Emily latió más rápido al ver que Daniel caminaba hacia ellas.  Él le sonrió y se paró en frente de Jamie.

— ¿Y tú por qué me miras de esa forma?

—No me agrada Megan —soltó ácidamente Jamie.

—No puedo creer que la sigas odiando.

—No la odio —negó ella—. Sólo espero que no le digas nada que no debes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo de los cinco —respondió Emily interrumpiendo la situación incómoda.

Daniel la miró y asintió. Jamie seguía con la mirada fija en Daniel. Él la tomó del hombro.

—Sabes que no soy chismoso.

Emily sabía que Jamie no creía que él pudiera contar su secreto. Su amiga sonrió de medio lado.

—Eso crees.

Daniel soltó una risa corta. Emily miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que Jane y Sam se habían alejado de ellos, de seguro querían dejar a sus amigos solos. No sabía si también irse. Tenía el presentimiento que debía hacerlo, pero no sabía a donde.

—¿Me extrañaron? —preguntó Daniel jugando.

Jamie estaba evitando sonreír, pero al final lo hizo junto con Emily.

—Uf Demasiado —replicó Emily con sarcasmo.

—Es como si me faltara el aire cada vez que no te veo —agregó Jamie jugando.

Jamie y Emily se miraron y se carcajearon. Daniel se sonrojó.

—Sé que sus palabras son ciertas —dijo Daniel mientras que las rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Ya quisieras —le dijo Jamie mientras se soltaba.

Emily hizo lo mismo, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas por la cercanía de su amigo.  Daniel miró su reloj y luego hacia sus amigas.

—Creo que ya va haciendo hora de la inauguración. Vamos.

Ellas asintieron y siguieron a Daniel. Él iba en medio tratando de hacerlas reír, en especial a Jamie. Emily trató de ignorar la punzada en su pecho. Sabía que Jamie era más importante para él. Su amistad con ella era única. Tenía razón Jamie, bonita no era una palabra para describirla, no existía palabra que encajara.

Al llegar al patio central, se formaron en sus respectivas filas, hasta el frente estaban los profesores. La maestra asignada se apellidaba Hallows. Emily lo sabía por la etiqueta que llevaba en su suéter. Era una mujer de mediana estatura, tenía unos lentes de botella que hacía que sus ojos marrones se vieran enormes, su boca era pequeña y sus labios delgados que casi no se notaban. Su cabellera estaba alborotada, casi como la de Emily, o tal vez igual, sólo que la de la maestra se notaba más por sus chinos. Al notar la mirada de su alumna, le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosa. Después desvió la mirada rápidamente. Nunca había sido buena haciendo contacto visual.

Cuando el director Axel Crawford llegó, todos los alumnos se callaron. Emily lo miraba fijamente. Su rostro seguía quemado. Volteó hacia Jamie. Su amiga seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que había ocurrido.

—Buenos días alumnos —empezó el director.

Emily miró hacia las manos de Crawford. Él ya no usaba guantes como antes. Pensó que vería las quemaduras, pero no; sus manos estaban completamente sanas. Ella enarcó la ceja. Se había hecho un muy buen tratamiento o las había curado con magia.

—Ve sus manos —le susurró a Jamie.

—Las he visto, están curadas.

—Eso es extraño.

—Lo sé. Pero ¿por qué no se curó también su cara?

Emily se quedó pensando en la respuesta.

—Probablemente porque en su rostro todos se darían cuenta.

—¿Crees que tenga magia?

—Espero que no.

Jamie asintió. Emily no quería pensar en Crawford poseyendo magia. Sabía que eso complicaría más las cosas. Él conocía sobre Ardens, por lo tanto tal vez conociera un hechicero que lo haya curado.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Emily—. Terminando esto.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando terminó el director de dar su discurso, les asignaron sus horarios y les dieron las llaves para su casa. Por desgracia ese año tendrían de nuevo los mismos compañeros de habitación. Eso no le agradaba a Jamie, porque volvería a estar con Megan. Seguía sin saber bien la razón por la cual no le agradaba. En parte era porque todos la veían como perfecta, ya que era bonita, inteligente, tierna, educada, ordenada, paciente, parecía no tener ningún defecto y eso la estresaba. Sabía que ninguna persona podía ser así de perfecta. Se había quedado observándola; cuando la niña lo notó, le sonrío nerviosa. Jamie la ignoró y dio media vuelta para ir hacia su casa.  Vio a Daniel recargado en un árbol a pocos metros de ahí; se acercó a él.

—¿Me esperabas? —preguntó Jamie.

—¿A quién más esperaría?

Jamie se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia atrás. Todos los niños ya se habían ido. Al parecer su tutor había sido más rápido que la maestra con voz gangosa.

—Tienes razón, no hay nadie que valga la pena esperar como yo.

Daniel sonrió, su verdadera sonrisa, la que esbozaba cuando algo le hacía feliz. Esa era la favorita de Jamie. Los dos empezaron a caminar. Por suerte las casas estaban muy cerca de ahí.

—¿Notaste las manos del director? —preguntó Jamie.

—No, ¿Por qué iba hacerlo?

—Estaban curadas —continuó Jamie ignorando su pregunta.

—Que extraño. Creía que sus quemaduras nunca se quitarían.

—Exacto, ese es el problema. Emily cree que las curó con magia. Por cierto quedé con ella que después del discurso hablaríamos.

—Me parece bien.

Jamie asintió. A ella no le gustaba la idea de tener que hablar más sobre el tema, pero sabía que tenían que hacerlo. Sentía que era su deber. Si ellos eran los niños de la profecía, debían cumplirla, aunque odiaba eso. Ella siempre había creído que la vida se define por las decisiones que uno toma. No le gustaba que su destino estuviera escrito sea cual sea sus elecciones.

Llegando a su casa, Jamie no se despidió de Daniel, porque sabía que lo vería en unos minutos. Metió su maleta. Subirla por las escaleras era lo más complicado. Ninguna de sus compañeras había llegado. Empezó a sacar sus pertenencias de la maleta. Tenía prisa por ir con sus amigos, así que decidió acomodar todo más tarde. En ese momento entró Megan junto con Jennette. Ya se habían saludado así que no le dirigieron la palabra. Se preguntó dónde estaría Susan, la única compañera que le agradaba. Jennette le caería bien si no se la pasará viéndola como un bicho raro. Desde el incendio no confiaba en ella. Además, siempre le preguntaba que hacía para traer su ropa rasgada. Ella sólo le contestaba que era un secreto. Para su buena suerte llegó Susan.

—Hola de nuevo —saludó.

Jamie sonrió. Su amiga llevaba su cabello suelto, algo muy raro en ella. Lo seguía teniendo igual de corto que el año pasado. Vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera del grupo de Coldplay. Megan le sonrió mientras que la saludaba con la mano. Jennette la ignoró.

—¿Por qué tan calladas? —preguntó Susan.

—No sé, yo ya me voy.

Su amiga miró hacia su maleta como preguntando por qué se iría sin desempacar.

—¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia? —preguntó Susan fingiendo irritación.

—Sí, arruinas todo —bromeó Jamie.

Susan rodó los ojos y sonrió. Jamie le dedicó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente. En la puerta se encontró a Emily, quien se había amarrado su cabello. Su cara se veía más redonda peinada de esa forma y sus ojos, más grandes.

—¿Sabes si Jane ya salió?

—No, dijo que se iba tardar un rato en acomodar sus cosas.

—Mejor voy por ella. No se alejen mucho.

—Nuestro dormitorio está en el tercer piso a la derecha.

—Okey.

Jamie subió en busca de su hermana, la conocía muy bien, sabía que se iba tardar las horas acomodando su ropa. Le gustaba que todo estuviera a la perfección y combinado. Tocó la puerta de la habitación. Sam fue quién le abrió.  

—Si buscas a tu hermana, ahí está —le dijo señalando hacia su gemela.

Jamie pasó, y caminó hacia Jane, quien examinaba su ropa con atención como si pensará como acomodarla, de seguro lo haría por colores.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jai?

—Recuerda que íbamos a hablar.

—Sí, pero puede esperar. Sólo deja que acomodé mis cosas.

—Te vas a tardar horas. Vamos que ya todos nos esperan.

—¿De qué cosa tan importante van hablar? —preguntó Sam desde su cama.

—No es tan importante —balbuceó Jane nerviosa.

Sam la miró enarcando la ceja, dejó de insistir y mejor se concentró en pegar un poster en su pared.

—Bueno, vámonos ya.

Jane miró hacia sus cosas y luego hacia su hermana. Soltó un bufido y luego asintió. Jamie elevó levemente la comisura de sus labios.

—Quita esa sonrisa orgullosa que me molesta—le dijo Jane.

Ese comentario hizo que Jamie riera. Su hermana cerró su maleta y bajó con ella.

Los cinco se sentaron lejos de la gente. No querían que nadie los escuchara, porque los creerían locos si hablaban sobre dragones o mundos mágicos. Jamie se sentó junto con Jahir. Su amigo le sonrió y ella le sonrió de vuelta. Daniel se sentó a lado de ella. Los cincos formaron un círculo. Ninguno decía nada, sólo se miraban entre ellos.

—¿Entonces cómo vamos averiguar más sobre Jack y la profecía?—preguntó Jahir.

Todos miraron hacia él, casi siempre se mantenía callado. A Jamie le pareció extraño que él rompiera el silencio.

—Probablemente con algunos libros que no se encuentran en nuestra biblioteca pero sí en otros mundos —contestó Emily.

—No pienso leer nada —murmuró Jamie.

Emily no la alcanzó a escuchar. Lo sabría si así fuera; ella la hubiera fulminado con la mirada.

—Aunque no podemos ir a Ardens —comentó Daniel—. Tenemos prohibido ir.

—Cómo si siguieras las reglas, Brooks —bufó Jamie.

—No sabemos que nos harán si vamos ahí —dijo  Daniel—. No quiero morir.

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, que lo alcanzó a escuchar. Jamie le dio un apretón de manos rápidamente. Sabía que la estaba mirando, pero no quiso voltear. Le costaba trabajo dar muestras de cariño mientras hacía contacto visual.

—Tenemos enemigos en todas partes —dijo Emily como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Eso es obvio, todos los que sean aliados de Jack van estar en contra nuestro —agregó Jane.

—¿Entonces regresaremos a Ardens? —preguntó Jahir.

—Sí —contestó Emily.

Todos la miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Aunque Jamie quisiera regresar, sabía que no era una buena idea. No sabía que castigo les pondría la reina o los del Concejo.

—Sólo para encontrar un portal hacia otro mundo —explicó Emily—. Ya sé que no es tan buena idea, pero no nos queda de otra.

—Podemos buscar otro portal aquí —sugirió Jamie—. Puede haber otros en la misma casa abandonada.

La verdad ella no se lo creía, pero no quería que los hicieran prisioneros.

—Sí, así  no tendremos que ir a Ardens —agregó Jane.

—¿No será un poco arriesgado? No sabemos nada de los otros mundos —dijo Jahir.

—Yo he leído un poco sobre ellos. Está Silicem, el mundo de tierra, Ventum, el mundo de aire y Stillae el mundo de agua.

—Que nombres tan raros tienen —opinó Jamie—. ¿Y a cual iremos?

—Al que encontremos primero —respondió Emily—. Si vamos a Ardens, le podemos pedir ayuda a alguien.

—Pequeño detalle, no sabemos en quien confiar —señaló Jamie—. Sólo confío en  Giselle y Marcus, y ambos están en el castillo a donde menos podemos ir.

—Lo sé —murmuró Emily—. Sé que no suena como una grandiosa idea, pero no tenemos de otra.

—No lo es —asintió Jamie—. Y ahora digamos que podamos localizar un portal hacia otro mundo ¿Ahí a quien buscamos?

—Podemos ir de nuevo con los reyes, si es que hay unos—sugirió Emily.

—¿Y si nos quieren muertos? —preguntó Jamie.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan pesimista?! —exclamó Jane.

—No lo soy, simplemente estoy diciendo lo que puede suceder.

—Jamie tiene razón, también hay que pensar en lo que podría salir mal —dijo Jahir.

—Tenemos enemigos, pero también aliados —puntualizó Emily.

—Pero no pienso confiar a ciegas —reprochó Jamie.

—Bien pasando a otro mundo, trabajamos sólo los cinco —concluyó Emily—. Pero tenemos que ir, es nuestro deber.

Jamie miró hacia sus manos. Podía crear fuego y podía defenderse con eso, pero aun así no sabía pelear. No estaban preparados para ese deber, odiaba tener responsabilidades y ser parte de una profecía era una grande. Sentía una carga que no se podía quitar. Cuanto deseaba tener una vida normal.

—No lo haremos tan pronto si quieren —propuso Emily-. Por lo que sabemos Jack sigue débil.

Ellos asintieron sin ganas. Había resultado que el nuevo vecino de las gemelas no era el Jack que habían pensado. Jamie se había sentido aliviada cuando su padre le había negado que fuera él; pero había sido un recordatorio de que el peligro podía estar en frente de ellos.

—Bueno iré a acomodar mi ropa —anunció Jane. Algo que a nadie le importaba.

—Igual yo —dijo Emily poniéndose de pie.

Las dos se fueron juntas. Jamie volteó hacia sus dos amigos que se habían quedado a lado de ella.

—Yo me quedaré aquí un rato más —dijo Jamie—. Váyanse ustedes.

—¿Quieres estar sola? —preguntó Jahir.

Ella asintió, aunque no sabía si realmente quería estarlo. Jahir se levantó y miró a Daniel arqueando las cejas, esperando que él se levantara también. Su amigo miró hacia ella preguntándole con la mirada si estaba de acuerdo con que la dejara. Ella asintió. Daniel soltó un bufido y se levantó.

—No hagas travesuras mientras que no estoy —le advirtió  Daniel.

—No prometo nada.

Su amigo sonrió por última vez antes de irse junto con Jahir. Jamie se preguntó si los dos algún día se llevarían bien, probablemente sí. Sabía que iban a pasar muchas cosas juntos, que sería inevitable no volverse buenos amigos.

Jamie no pensaba quedarse sentada ahí, en medio de la nada. Empezó a caminar, alejada de la gente, mientras encendía una llama en su mano. Luego intentaba hacerlo sólo con las yemas de sus dedos. Lo hacía con tanta facilidad, lo controlaba muy bien. Sabía que el fuego era parte de ella. Debía admitir que a veces le asustaba su poder. Podía incendiar una casa, la escuela o podía quemar a alguien, como lo hizo con el director. Había algo en él que no le daba confianza, sentía que les iba hacer la vida imposible, en especial a ella. Tenía un rencor no sólo porque lo había quemado, había algo más, algo relacionado con su padre. Por la forma en que había hablado de él había notado que lo despreciaba, y no sabía la razón, pero pensaba averiguarlo. Pero no era su prioridad. Y además no quería presionar a su papá; sabía que le costaba hablar sobre el pasado.

Empezó a caminar hacia el comedor. Su panza le rugía. No había comido nada en horas. En el camino se encontró con la persona que menos le agradaba.

—Walker, no te había visto —dijo el chico.

—Parece que te alegras.

Nicholas sonrió. Odiaba su sonrisa, aunque no sólo eso, odiaba todo de él. Lo miró entornando los ojos.

—No a todo mundo le agradas.

—Y lo mismo digo de ti.

Jamie retomó su camino, pero Nicholas la siguió.

—Aunque la verdad no te odio —le dijo él.

—Ahora no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

El niño, quien parecía querer hacer las paces, se quedó atrás. Jamie sonrió, aunque se sintió un poco culpable, pero después recordó de como molestaba a los demás y el sentimiento de culpabilidad desapareció.

Cuando entró a la cafetería, fue por una rebanada de pan y un vaso con leche. Después buscó en dónde sentarse. Casi todos los que estaban ahí eran mayores, encontró a Mike sólo. Se acercó a él para sentarse en frente suyo. El niño se quitó los audífonos, un gesto que apreció. Ella sólo se quitaba los audífonos cuando alguien realmente le importaba. Posiblemente no fuera igual que ella y siempre lo hacía por educación.

—Hola, Jamie —saludó Mike.

—¿Qué escuchabas?—le preguntó para iniciar conversación.

—Música —Mike hizo una pausa mientras miraba su reacción. Jamie sólo rodó los ojos—. Escuchaba una canción llamada I want to break Free ¿La conoces?

—¿Quién no la conoce?

Mike soltó una corta carcajada.

—¿Te gusta Queen, entonces?

—Obvio.

—A Daniel también le gusta.

—Lo sé, hemos hablado sobre nuestros gustos musicales.

—¿Y también de gustos literarios?

—A mí no me gusta leer —respondió Jamie—. Los libros no son lo mío.

—¿Pero sabes que a Daniel sí? Yo me acabo de enterar.

—Sí lo sé —dijo sin darle importancia.

Jamie se alegró que admitiera eso. Era tan estúpido que lo ocultara. No le debería de importar que lo fueran a juzgar. Aunque bueno ella siempre ha sido así, valiéndole todo lo que piensen de ella, o por lo menos fingirlo cuando sí le llegaba a importar.

—¿Y a ti que te gusta hacer?

—Lo primero que se me venga a la mente —respondió Jamie encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué es lo que se te viene a la mente ahora?

Jamie tomó un pedazo de pan  lo lanzó hacia Mike.

—Esto.

Le pegó justo en el ojo. Su amigo maldijo mientras tallaba su ojo.

—Eres malvada —le dijo sonriendo.

—Me halagas.

Mike la miró enarcando una ceja. Jamie observó sus ojos. Siempre le habían gustado no eran ni verdes ni cafés, era una combinación de ambos colores que además combinaba con su piel morena y su cabello obscuro que se le ondulaba en las orejas.

—Cuéntame sobre tus vacaciones —pidió Jamie—. No quiero aburrirme.

Mike asintió y le habló sobre ellas. Jamie le prestaba atención mientras terminaba su cena. Esta vez no se había ido tan lejos, bueno por lo menos seguía en el continente. Fue a Italia, específicamente a Roma. Le contó que vio el Coliseo, la Fontana di Trevi, y también visitó la Basílica.

—Tienes mucho dinero —observó Jamie.

—No me gusta presumirlo —dijo Mike—. Pero sí.

Mike saludó alguien detrás de ella. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con Daniel, quien caminaba hacia ellos. Su amigo la rodeó por los hombros con un brazo y con el otro colocó su charola en la mesa.

—¿Tratando de robar a mi mejor amiga? —preguntó Daniel.

—Ella se acercó primero —acusó Mike—. Más bien ella quiere robarte a tu mejor amigo.

—¿Eso es cierto, chica de fuego?

—Deja de llamarme así —protestó Jamie mientras se quitaba su brazo de encima.

Daniel se sentó a lado de ella y empezó a platicar con ellos. Deseó que todas las conversaciones fueran así, como niños normales, sólo platicando de cosas comunes como música, películas, vacaciones y no sobre seres fantásticos y profecías.

Jane estaba sentada sobre su cama. Había terminado de desempacar toda su ropa. Estaba sola en su habitación. Sus compañeras ya habían acabado de acomodar sus cosas, ella se tomaba su tiempo para que todo quedará organizado como quería. Soltó un suspiro y se recostó en su cama. Había extrañado su escuela, en especial a sus amigos, pero también extrañaba a Ardens. Quería volver a ese mundo de nuevo.

         Alguien abrió la puerta. Caroline entró a la habitación. Seguía teniendo su cabello igual de corto. Había crecido unos centímetros en las vacaciones. Sus ojos se veían cansados como siempre y debajo de ellos había unas grandes ojeras. Jane le sonrió tímidamente. Caroline no le devolvió la sonrisa.

         —¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? —preguntó Jane.

         Caroline estaba de espaldas a ella. Jane notó como su cuerpo se tensó, y luego se encogió sus hombros.

         —No hice nada importante.

         Jane asintió, aunque sabía que no podía verla. Caroline se sentó sobre la cama. Estaba mirando hacia ella.

         —¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jane.

         Caroline arrugó la frente confundida. Desvió su mirada hacia un lado. Jane se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Se sentó a su lado. Caroline se movió hacia un costado de la cama para alejarse de ella. Jane trató de disimular que ese gesto no la hirió.

         —Sé que no somos amigas, pero puedes contarme lo que quieras.

         Caroline la miró de arriba hacia abajo, como si estuviera considerando si era de confianza. Jane le volvió a sonreír. Caroline elevó la comisura de sus labios por un instante.

         —No soy de las que hablan sobre sus sentimientos.

         —Eso es tan Jamie.

         —Yo no soy como tu hermana.

         —Obvio que no —asintió Jane con una sonrisa traviesa—. Eres más insoportable.

         Caroline puso los ojos en blanco. Ella sabía que estaba bromeando. Las dos se hacían esa clase de bromas.

         —Cállate, Walker.

         Jane rio un poco. Caroline estaba sonriendo, pero no se veía realmente feliz.

         —Ya en serio, puedes decirme que te pasó.

         —Nada —mintió Caroline—. Estoy perfectamente bien.

         —Parece que no has dormido en días —comentó Jane.

         —Ese es mi aspecto —dijo Caroline encogiéndose de hombros—. Tal vez te olvidaste como lucía.

         —Nah, es difícil olvidarse de un rostro como el tuyo —dijo Jane.

         Caroline la miró confundida. Jane dejó de sonreír cuando notó lo que había dicho. Ella hizo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia. No sabía que decir para arreglar la situación, no quería volverla más incómoda. Su compañera le sonrió nerviosa.

         —Sí debe serlo —asintió Caroline.

         Jane rio aliviada. Ella no se había tomado mal su comentario. De seguro seguía recordando cuando había admitido que le gustaban las niñas, aunque nunca habían vuelto a comentarlo.

         La puerta volvió abrirse. Sam y Emily entraron. Ambas iban riendo. Sam miró hacia Jane y luego hacia Caroline desconcertada. Tal vez se le hacía extraño que ambas estuvieran conviviendo.

         —Hola, Caroline —saludó Emily.

         —Hola, Anderson.

         Caroline se levantó, tomó la pijama, que estaba encima del mueble, y se metió al baño.

         —Sigue siendo extraña —murmuró Sam.

         —Tú también lo eres —replicó Jane frunciendo el ceño.

         Sam no dijo nada más, sólo se encogió de hombros. Emily miró hacia la cama de Jane.

         —Veo que has acabado de acomodar tus cosas.

         —Así es.

         —¡Te has tardado horas! —exclamó Sam.

         —Me gusta que esté todo ordenado y que mi ropa no esté arrugada.

         Emily se quedó pensando por un momento, luego habló.

         —Tú y Jamie son muy diferentes.

—Eso ya lo sé, yo soy más como mi mamá y ella, tal vez, más como mi papá.

—¿Tu papá no las había abandonado? —preguntó Sam.

Jane miró hacia abajo. No le gustaba hablar del tema. Sam se mordió el labio. Emily le dio un codazo y la miró con desaprobación.

—Perdón, creo que eso fue insensible —agregó Sam.

—No importa, él ya regresó.

—Sí, ya me habías comentado algo así —asintió Sam.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que se rompió cuando Caroline salió del baño. Ella traía puesta su pijama morada. Toda la ropa que usaba era oscura. Jane le daba curiosidad saber porque le gustaba vestirse así.

—Trataré de dormir. No hagan mucho ruido —dijo Caroline subiendo a la litera.

—Pero a penas son las nueve —puntualizó Sam sorprendida.

—¿Y? Estoy cansada.

Caroline se metió entre la sábanas y les dio la espalda.

—Bueno yo leeré un rato, así que no haré ruido —dijo Emily.

—¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? —preguntó Sam—. Es lo único que haces.

—Ya es noche, no voy a salir.

         Emily y Sam empezaron a discutir sobre otras cosas que podían hacer que no fuera leer. Jane se quedó mirando hacia Caroline. Ella subió unos escalones.

         —Cuando quieras hablar conmigo, te escucharé.

         Caroline volteó hacia ella irritada.

         —¿Por qué actúas como si fuéramos amigas? No lo somos.

         Jane vio hacia sus manos. Ella tenía razón.

         —Pero podemos serlo.

         Caroline miró hacia el techo luego de nuevo hacia ella.

         —Tal vez.

         —Tal vez —repitió Jane.

         —Buenas noches, Walker.

         —Buenas noches.

         Caroline volvió a voltearse. Jane volvió a bajarse. Sam estaba de espaldas y no había notado su interacción. En cambio Emily las había visto. Ella le sonrió con ternura. Jane le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego recostarse en su cama. Por un momento miró hacia arriba. Caroline también estaba viéndola. Ella no retiró la mirada. Las dos se quedaron mirando esperando que la otra se cansara primero. Caroline desvió la mirada primero.

         —Gané —susurró Jane.

         Caroline sacudió su cabeza. Jane pensó que lo que sea que haya tenido con Caroline el año pasado lo seguiría manteniendo. No era amistad pero tampoco enemistad. Era algo que no podía describir, pero que tampoco quería perder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada les agradezco por leerme.
> 
> El capítulo anterior hablamos sobre el nuevo vecino de las gemelas, al inicio tenía un propósito, porque el libro se iba titular El misterio de Jack, y los cinco iban a tener que investigar quien era el "verdadero" Jack, pero al final hubo cambios de planes, porque decidí insertar la subtrama del príncipe perdido, es decir, mi querido Aeron Keenan. En fin, puede que el segundo capítulo lo hayan sentido de relleno, que en parte puede serlo. Cuando lo publique, tal vez se edite y no salga, pero bueno ustedes tuvieron la oportunidad de leerlo. 
> 
> Actualizaré pronto, probablemente, el viernes. En el siguiente capítulo, los niños visitan Silicem, y se mencionara al príncipe perdido y porque es importante para esta novela. Y después, por fin introducire a mi personaje favorito: Keira Gallagher. Se viene lo mejor, así que continuen leyendo.


	5. El Reino Cael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde, pero como prometí que hoy subía el siguiente capítulo aquí está.

Daniel se sentía muy cansado. La noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, ya que había tenido una pesadilla. Él rara vez las tenía, pero esa noche había soñado con su mamá. Siempre que su madre aparecía en sus sueños, despertaba extrañándola más de lo usual. Esa ocasión también la extrañaba, pero en lugar de darle tranquilidad como la mayoría de las veces, lo había alterado. Había despertado a mitad de la noche. Cuando intentaba  volver a dormir y cerraba los ojos, veía la imagen de su madre siendo consumida por el fuego. Se había mantenido quieto durante un rato en la oscuridad tratando de enfocarse en el silencio, pero seguía escuchando el grito agonizante de su madre. Se repetía mentalmente que sólo era un sueño. Eso no lograba aliviarlo del todo, porque recordaba que su mamá estaba muerta. Sabía que no había sufrido una muerte dolorosa, pero aun así le lastimaba pensar en ella. Él había llorado durante un rato hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Jamie.

Daniel, quien había estado absorto en sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada. Jamie había dejado su lectura para mirar hacia él. Lo observaba detenidamente esperando su respuesta.

—Estoy cansado —respondió.

Su respuesta no contestaba la pregunta de su amiga, pero no quería dar explicaciones en ese momento, ni quería admitir que había llorado en la noche por una pesadilla y porque extrañaba a su madre. Aunque no debía de ser algo de que avergonzarse. Él lo sabía bien, su padre se lo había dicho varias veces cuando lo encontraba llorando por la misma razón que él lo hacía. Jamie asintió. Con su mirada trataba de decirle que no quería hablar y ella lo había entendido. Daniel trató de concentrarse en el libro que le había dejado leer la profesora Stuart, pero no podía. Sintió el aire pesado y decidió salir. Se levantó de su silla haciendo ruido, por lo que todos voltearan a verlo. A él le gustaba llamar la atención, pero en ese momento, era lo que menos quería.

— ¿Puedo ir al baño?

La maestra lo miró de arriba abajo, mientras consideraba su respuesta.

—No te tardes.

Él asintió y después salió del salón de clases. Se dirigió al baño. Ahí  mojó su cara. Creía que así se mantendría despierto. Vio su reflejo en el espejo: debajo de sus ojos hinchados tenía unas ojeras oscuras; su rostro se veía más blanco de lo normal y sus labios habían perdido un poco de color. Se aflojó su corbata porque sentía que le robaba aire. Después respiró hondo. Quería olvidar su sueño. No quería temerle al fuego ni odiarlo. Su madre no había muerto quemada, había sido un infarto. Tampoco había muerto protegiéndolo. No tenía porqué sentirse culpable de su muerte.

Salió del baño después de unos minutos. No quería regresar a clases, así que se puso a vagar por la escuela. Estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando se encontró con Emily. Ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó a él, aunque se quedó a unos considerables centímetros de distancia. Ella cruzó los brazos y luego por fin habló.

—Estaba buscándote.

Eso llamó la atención de Daniel, la miró arqueando las cejas.

—¿Preocupada por mí?

Su amiga rodó los ojos, mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

—No, no vine a buscarte porque quisiera; ni había notado tu ausencia…

—Eso es una gran mentira —la interrumpió Daniel—. Todos me miraron cuando me levante para salir, incluyéndote a ti.

—El punto es que no estaba preocupada por ti. La profesora Stuart me mandó a buscarte.

—Oh, dile que  no me viste.

—No pienso mentirle por ti.

—Emily, no tengo ganas de ir a clase, no me siento bien.

Emily dejó de fruncir el ceño. Ahora lo veía preocupada. Su rostro siempre describía como se sentía, era fácil saber lo que pensaba. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él le importaba y eso lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó en un susurro, como si no estuviera segura de que fuera la pregunta que debía formular.

—Sólo estoy cansado —respondió Daniel.

—Estuviste llorando —observó Emily.

Él desvió su mirada. Sabía que sus ojos lo delataban.

—Sabes que a mí no me importa eso, y yo no creo que las personas sean débiles por llorar. Creo que eso demuestra que tienes sentimientos.

Daniel se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos. Emily se había acercado a él poco a poco. Ella colocó una mano en su hombro. Cuando  la miró, notó que ella le sonreía.

—Extraño a mi mamá —confesó él—. Todos los días, pero en especial cuando sueño con ella; y a noche soñé con ella. En el sueño, ella daba la vida por mí. Y me siento culpable, aunque sé que no fue así.

—Daniel aunque se hubiera sacrificado por ti, no es tu culpa.

Emily lo abrazó. Él no lo esperaba, pero le correspondió el abrazo sorprendido. Ella lo sujetaba con fuerza, él lo hacía con delicadeza. Cuando se separaron, vio que Emily miraba hacia el suelo. Parecía no poder dirigirle la mirada, porque estaba avergonzada.

—Gracias, eres una gran amiga.

—Bueno, tenemos que regresar. Le diré a la maestra que te dolía el estomágo y por eso te tardaste.

—Entonces sí mentirías por mí.

—Sólo esta vez.

Daniel le sonrió, ella le sonrió de vuelta. Los dos caminaron hacia el salón en silencio, aunque él a veces volteaba hacia ella recordando como lo había abrazado.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Emily se acercó a la profesora para inventarle una excusa. La maestra le creyó y no le puso ningún castigo a Daniel. Él fue a sentarse a lado de Jamie.

—¿Cómo sigues? —le preguntó Jamie.

—Un poco mejor —respondió Daniel —. Emily acaba de mentir por mí.

Jamie no se sorprendió.

 —Es capaz de eso para ayudar a sus amigos —Jamie hizo una breve pausa—. Y quien sabe de qué más.

 

Después de que terminaran las clases, como todos los días, Emily fue a la biblioteca. Se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas de la gente, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer. No estaba concentrada, porque seguía pensando en Daniel. Estaba preocupada por él. Ella le había mentido; todo el tiempo había estado viendo hacia la puerta para notar cuando regresara. Cuando la maestra le había pedido que fuera a buscarlo, ella había aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces. Se había sentido tan aliviada al verlo. Al admitir que había llorado por su mamá, la había conmovido tanto que quería consolarlo de cualquier manera. Su corazón se había acelerado al tenerlo tan cerca y no había querido dejarlo ir. Sabía que le gustaba. Esperaba que él no supiera sobre sus sentimientos. Su amistad podría arruinarse si él descubría que lo quería como algo más que un amigo. Sacudió su cabeza. Había cosas más importantes que pensar que en un niño. Debía investigar más sobre ese tal Jack y sobre la profecía. En eso recordó que había quedado con sus amigos en ir a Ardens esa tarde. Rápido cerró su libro y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Se dirigió hacia la casa abandonada. Al principio iba corriendo, pero después caminó. No porque se hubiera cansado, sino porque empezó a dudar de que fuera una buena idea regresar a Ardens. Se planteó la idea de regresar a la biblioteca y dejar que sus amigos fueran solos, pero sabía que era algo que debían de hacer juntos. La involucraba a ella también.

—Emily —dijo una voz entrecortada detrás de ella.

Ella volteó y vio a Jamie que traía unas llaves. La niña sonreía triunfante.

—¿Por qué traes esas llaves?

—Porque fui a robarlas de intendencia para abrir la trampilla.

—¿Cómo supieron que iba estar cerrada? ¿Se iban ir sin mí?

—No, sólo lo supuse, así que por eso decidí ir por ellas antes de que llegaras.

—¿Crees que sea una buena idea?

—Es arriesgado —dijo Jamie—. Pero hay que arriesgarse de vez en cuando.

Jamie se encogió de hombros.

—No sé si odias los riesgos o los amas.

—La cuestión es que si me arriesgo yo, me gustan, pero si significa que se arriesgue alguien que me importa, no me gustan.

—Entonces este riesgo no te gusta.

—Obvio no, pero debemos de hacerlo. Además no creo que nos pase nada si estamos destinados a acabarlo.

—Te refieres a que no crees que vayamos a morir.

Jamie hizo una mueca.

—Sí, o que nos pase algo grave.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—Siempre la tengo —dijo Jamie guiñando el ojo.

Las dos caminaron juntas hacia la casa abandonada. No estaban tan lejos, aun así tardarían unos minutos en llegar, y Emily no quería estar todo el tiempo en silencio. Quería romperlo, pero no sabía cómo. Por suerte Jamie siempre sabía empezar una conversación.

—¿Por qué no llegabas? ¿No querías venir?

—Se me había olvidado —contestó  Emily—. Aunque sí llegué a pensar en no venir.

—Pero tú fuiste la que diste la idea.

—Lo sé. No ha sido una de mis más brillantes ideas.

—Tal vez sí, si todo sale bien.

—Espero que sí encontremos un portal a otro mundo.

A lo lejos distinguieron a sus tres amigos sentados afuera de la casa abandonada. Cuando las vieron, les sonrieron.

—Pensé que no llegarían —comentó Daniel.

Emily se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando a ella. Tal vez el comentario era para ella. Había pensado que sería capaz de dejarlos solos.

—No los dejaría —dijo Emily.

Jamie la miró, de seguro estaba recordando que había considerado no ir, pero por suerte no dijo nada.

—Bien, entremos de una vez por todas —dijo Jane impaciente—. Quiero acabar con esto de una vez.

Emily contuvo la risa. Le causo gracia el comentario de Jane, ya que sabía que apenas era el comienzo.            

—¿Cómo conseguiste las llaves? —preguntó Jahir.

—Es una larga historia que luego les contaré. Solo les diré que no fue algo legal.

Daniel levantó su mano para que Jamie la chocara con la suya. Él le festejaba sus travesuras. Emily rodó los ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

Jamie abrió la puerta y entraron a la casa. Emily fue la segunda en pasar después de Jamie. Había olvidado como lucía por dentro. No era para nada aterrador como había imaginado la primera vez. Recordó cuando fue a buscar a Jane junto con Jamie en la noche. Si las hubieran descubierto, se hubieran metido en problemas. No quería pensar en las consecuencias que habría si los encontraran ahí en ese momento.

Bajaron al sótano donde estaba ubicada la trampilla. Jamie intentó abrirla con varias llaves hasta que lo consiguió. Los cinco pasaron por ahí. Se tenían que agachar un poco. Cada vez les quedaba más pequeño ese túnel. Si en el último año todavía necesitaban ir a Ardens se tendrían que arrastrar por ahí. Jamie iba al frente alumbrado, pero aun así Emily se tropezó. No se cayó, porque Daniel la sostuvo.

—Ten cuidado —le susurró en su oído.

Sentirlo tan cerca la hizo estremecerse. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió avanzando. Temía que supiera el efecto que tenía en ella.

Pasaron por el portal. Emily intentaba darle una explicación científica, pero no la había. Simplemente era magia. A veces le costaba acostumbrarse a ella.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Jane viendo hacia el pueblo.

Emily miró a su alrededor. Ardens seguía igual que antes. El reino Ignis seguía tan bello como la primera vez que lo visitaron. A lo lejos pudieron ver el mercado y por supuesto las torres del castillo. Anhelaba volver ahí y visitar la biblioteca.

—No podemos ir al castillo —dijo Jahir—. Ni al pueblo.

—Gracias por iluminarnos con tu sabiduría, Jahir —replicó Daniel con sarcasmo.

Emily miró a sus amigos. Daniel tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Jahir lo miraba con los ojos entornados, pero el otro niño no lo notó.

—Entonces podremos ir por el bosque —sugirió Jamie—. Creo que es nuestra única opción.

—¿Y qué nos vamos encontrar ahí? —preguntó Jane—. Es inútil ir ahí. Nos vamos a perder.

—¿Qué propones tú? Si no te gustan mis ideas, sugiere algo.

—Yo no soy la de los planes —reprochó Jane mirando hacia Emily.

Todos voltearon hacia ella. Eso la incomodó. No sabía que responderles. Todos pensaban que ella era la inteligente del grupo, y tal vez lo era, pero en ese momento estaba bloqueada.

—Si queremos información sobre Jack, la mejor opción es ir a una biblioteca —dijo ella.

—¿Y sabes dónde hay una biblioteca? —preguntó Jane.

—Sólo conozco la del castillo —respondió Emily sintiéndose apenada—. Pero podemos preguntar a alguien del pueblo.

—Pero no sabemos en quien confiar —dijo Daniel—. Si ellos nos reconocen, nos pueden llevar con Katherine o peor con Jack.

—No todos saben cómo somos —lo interrumpió Jamie—. Puede ser que sólo uno vaya a preguntar. El que pueda pasar por salamandra o que sea mitad salamandra.

—El problema es que nuestra ropa nos delataría —opinó Emily.

—De acuerdo, es un plan absurdo —dijo Jamie—. Pero ¿qué hacemos? Ya estamos aquí.

Los cinco se quedaron en silencio. Emily trataba de pensar en un plan donde ninguno correría ningún riesgo, pero sabía que no existía uno así, en todos se arriesgarían.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

Emily sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco. Alguien los había visto y no sabía si era de confianza. Pero cuando miró hacia atrás se encontró con Robert. Él sonreía, como si realmente se alegrara de verlos. Ella nunca había confiado plenamente en él, aunque recordaba que él había ayudado a cubrir a sus amigos cuando fueron en busca de Henry. Era posible que esa vez también los ayudara.

—¡Robert! —exclamó Jane mientras corría  a abrazarlo.

Robert le devolvió el abrazo un poco incómodo. Él traía puesto un carcaj con flechas y su arco lo tenía colgado en la espalda. Emily quiso preguntarle por qué cargaba un arma. Jamie se había quedado parada viéndolo fijamente. Parecía estar decidiendo si confiar en él o no.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Robert—. No deberían de estar aquí.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Jamie ácidamente—. Pero necesitamos saber sobre Jack.

Robert abrió los ojos sorprendidos. La última vez que habían estado en Ardens, no habían mencionado el nombre del enemigo.

—¿Qué es lo que saben de él?

Emily se estremeció al escuchar la pregunta. No había crueldad ni desesperación en su voz como la vez que Crawford les preguntó por Jack,  aún así recordó ese momento.

—No mucho —respondió Jane.

—Sólo lo que es al enemigo que debemos de vencer según la profecía.

—¿Han escuchado la profecía?

Jane estuvo a punto de contestar, pero su hermana la calló con un codazo. Jane soltó un quejido de dolor y la miró frunciendo el ceño. Jamie no le hizo caso, ella seguía teniendo su mirada fija en Robert.

—Haces muchas preguntas —refunfuñó Jamie.

—Quiero ayudarlos —dijo Robert.

—¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?

—Los he ayudado a escapar una vez. Además si quisiera hacerles daño, ya lo hubiera hecho.

Robert no era muy agradable con Giselle. La princesa siempre se quejaba de él. No confiaba de todo en él, pero en ese momento era su única opción.

—Bien, no hemos escuchado la profecía, queremos que alguien nos las diga y también investigar más sobre Jack —explicó Emily—. Necesitamos saber a lo que nos vamos enfrentar.

—Yo sé muy poco sobre él, pero les puedo traer algunos libros de la biblioteca.

—Eso sería muy útil —dijo Emily.

Jamie soltó un gruñido.

—Pero no vamos a esperarte aquí todo el tiempo —dijo Jamie—. Eso sería aburrido.

—Además que estén aquí es correr mucho riesgo —les advirtió Robert—. Hay salamandras en la corte que no confía en ustedes y temo que algunos están aliados con Jack.

—Eso también lo sabemos —dijo Daniel—. Dinos algo que no sepamos.

—Katherine está haciendo todo lo posible para descubrir a los aliados de Jack. Quiere protegerlos a ustedes.

—Eso es algo difícil de creer —comentó Jamie.

—La reina está con ustedes, aunque no lo crean.

—Entonces ¿Por qué nos desterró? —preguntó Jahir.

—Porque sabía que estarían a salvo fuera de aquí, tendría que prohibirles venir.

Emily asintió inconscientemente. Tenía lógica lo que les decía Robert. La reina sólo quería protegerlos.

—Pero debemos saber sobre Jack —insistió Jahir.

—Pensamos que tal vez encontraríamos un portal a otro mundo aquí en Ardens. Tal vez ahí podemos averiguar un poco sobre Jack —explicó Emily.

Robert se quedó pensando. Él miró hacia ambos lados y les hizo una seña para que los siguieran. Los niños avanzaron tras de él.

—Conozco un portal que va hacia Silicem. Exactamente hacia el Reino Cael. La familia real no son sus aliados, pero el pueblo sí. Ellos los apoyaran además ahí hay una biblioteca, dónde seguramente puedan obtener información sobre Jack. Y ese reino sufrió más por los ataques de Jack. Puede que conozcan más de él.

—¿Nos llevaras? —preguntó Jane.

—Sí, hacia ahí vamos.

—Espero que no nos equivoquemos en confiar en ti.

—No se preocupen, estoy con ustedes.

 

Robert iba guiándolos en silencio. Jane empezaba a aburrirse. No hablaba con nadie. Podía unirse a la conversación de Jamie y Jahir, pero no le interesaba escuchar a su amigo hablar de comics. Ni quería meterse a la plática de Daniel y Emily. Algo le decía que sería inconveniente irse con ellos. Así que decidió hablar con Robert. Nunca había conversado con él.

—¿Cómo está Giselle?

Robert se paró en seco un segundo. Después sonrió de medio lado.

—Bien. Ha mejorado en sus entrenamientos. Los extraña.

—Nosotros también la extrañamos y a Marcus.

Jane se mordió la lengua. Tal vez Robert no estaba enterado de quién era él y lo importante que era para la princesa. Debía de ser un secreto entre ellos. Por la reacción de Robert, quién no se había sorprendido, supuso que estaba enterado de su amistad. Él sólo sacudió su cabeza.

—Ambos se arriesgan mucho —dijo Robert—. Pero Marcus también está bien, por si quería saberlo.

—¿Por qué dices que se arriesgan?

—Se ven en secreto.

Jane abrió los ojos sorprendida. Por un momento pensó que ambos eran novios, pero después supuso que sólo eran amigos. Aunque había visto la forma en que Marcus la miraba y lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella. No dudaba de que él le gustaba. Tal vez hasta podría enamorarse de ella.

—Yo a veces trató de cubrirlos —siguió hablando Robert—. Giselle confía en mí para guardarle su secreto y me pide que los ayude.

—Eres un buen amigo.

Robert se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que me considere su amigo.

—Yo creo que sí.

Robert siguió caminando en silencio. Jane lo observó con detalle. Ella le gustaba observar a las personas atractivas y él realmente lo era. Tenía su mandíbula fuerte, sus pómulos se notaban claramente, sus ojos obscuros y su cabello negro le daban un aire misterioso Era más alto que ella, y más fuerte. Debajo de su uniforme negro se notaban sus músculos.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar? —inquirió Jamie.

Jane miró hacia su hermana. Lucía aburrida, seguramente ya se había hartado de escuchar a Jahir hablar sobre superhéroes.

—Sí, cada vez estamos más cerca.

—Bueno, eso es obvio —empezó a decir Daniel—. Si no significaría que estamos perdidos.

—No lo estamos, conozco bien el camino.

—¿Has ido a Silicem antes? —preguntó Emily curiosa.

—Sí, unas cuantas veces. Iba más cuando era pequeño.

Jane estaba a punto de preguntar para qué iba, pero en eso vio un lago a lo lejos. La hermosa vista la dejo sin palabras.  El sol reflejaba en el agua. Alrededor del lago había diversas flores de muchos colores. En él había un bote. Cuando se acercaron, se dio cuenta que estaba abandonado. Éste estaba sucio y descuidado.

—No pienso subirme ahí —murmuró Jane.

—Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres llegar a Silicem —dijo Robert.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Dónde está el portal? —preguntó Emily.

Emily parecía empezar a desconfiar de Robert, ya que lo miraba enarcando las cejas esperando una buena explicación. Robert había soltado un bufido como si le molestara que no le creyeran.

—Si tratas de ver hacia al fondo, parece que el lago no tiene final —explicó Robert—. Realmente sí lo tiene, como todo…

—No todo —negó Emily rápidamente—. Existen los infinitos.

Jane soltó una risa corta. Dejó de reír al ver la mirada de su amiga.

—Bueno no todo. El punto es que al fondo hay un portal, el cual no se alcanza a distinguir. Cuando nos vayamos acercando, verán un manto transparente. Pasándolo está Silicem. Saldremos a otro lago de otro mundo.

Emily ahora lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida por la magia. Jane la comprendía. A ella también le parecía increíble como funcionaban los portales.

—Confiaremos en ti —dijo Jamie—. Espero no arrepentirme.

—No lo harás, Jamie —aseguró Robert—. Súbanse a la lancha.

El primero en subirse fue Robert y le siguió Jahir. Después Emily, quien miraba temerosa al agua. Daniel fue el siguiente, que con una seña le indicó a Jamie que se subiera. Ella soltando un bufido resignada lo hizo. Jane seguía parada viendo hacia el bote con asco. Sabía que tenían que ir a Silicem, por lo que se subió. Cuando estuvieron todos arriba, Robert empezó a avanzar con ayuda de los remos.

—Por el estado del bote puedo decir que hace mucho que no vas a Silicem —dijo Jane.

—La última vez que viaje fue hace dos años. Sólo porque quería salir de Ardens por un tiempo.

—¿Cómo sabías de este portal? —preguntó Jamie.

—Antes  este portal era comercial. Muchas familias de Ardens viajaban a Silicem y viceversa. De hecho lo siguen haciendo con el reino Talahm, que está en el sur de Silicem. Pero con el reino Cael ya no, porque rompieron relaciones con ese reino.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Daniel.

—Porque la familia Gallagher subió  al poder con ayuda de Jack.

—Espera, nos estás llevando al reino aliado de Jack. ¿No crees que es peligroso? —acusó Jamie.

            —No, porque el pueblo odia al rey. Ellos harían todo por quitarlo de ahí.

—Pero debe de haber unos que sean leales al rey —opinó Jahir.

—Lo hay, pero la mayoría son de la clase noble. Y este portal llega a un pueblo donde sólo viven campesinos.

—Más vale que no nos pase nada —murmuró Jane.

—Yo los acompañaré a donde vayan si eso los hace sentir seguros.

—Se preguntaran por ti en el castillo —dijo Jahir—. Sería sospechoso.

—Puedo inventar algo. Me regresaré cuando sepa que ustedes estén a salvo.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por nosotros ? —preguntó Jamie.

—Porque ustedes son los cinco niños destinados a destruir a Jack —respondió Robert—. Son importantes para los cinco mundos.

Jamie no dijo más, la respuesta pareció bastarle.  Jane repitió las últimas palabras de Robert en su mente. Sabía que eran ciertas y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. A veces se le subía el ego y se sentía como había dicho, importante, pero luego recordaba la gran carga que llevaba y eso no le agradaba del todo.

—Estamos a punto de llegar —anunció Robert.

Emily sonrió levemente. Jane se dio cuenta que no había hablado en todo el camino. Su amiga se sostenía con fuerza de la lancha y trataba de no mirar hacia el agua.

            —¿Le tienes miedo al agua? —preguntó Jane.

Su amiga agachó la mirada.

—Eso sería irónico, que le temieras al agua cuando ya le temes al fuego —dijo Jamie con una sonrisa divertida.

—No le tengo miedo al agua —negó Emily frunciendo el ceño—. Sólo que no sé nadar y si me caigo, me ahogo.

—No te preocupes nadie te va a tirar —dijo Jamie.

—Yo te protegeré como siempre —la consoló Daniel.

El comentario de Daniel hizo que Emily se mordiera su pulgar nerviosa. Jane miró hacia al frente y pudo distinguir el manto que les había descrito Robert. En el momento que cruzaron Jane se imaginaba que vería algo muy diferente, pero seguían en agua. Alcanzaba a distinguir algunos árboles al fondo. Cuando se fueron acercando, Jane se dio cuenta que había más flores que en el bosque de Ardens, y también había mariposas, que no se imaginaba que existieran ahí. Volteó hacia su hermana que estaba mirando todo con atención. Sonreía como cuando disfrutaba de un sublime paisaje.

—Es hermoso —murmuró Emily.

Jane no se había dado cuenta de cómo su amiga veía el paisaje. Se fijó en la expresión de cada uno de sus amigos. Daniel lo veía sorprendido como si le fuera difícil de creer que algo tan hermoso pudiera existir. Jahir lo miraba con un poco de indiferencia. Su amigo nunca se fijaba en la belleza de las cosas; eso era algo superficial para él.

—Bienvenidos a Silicem —dijo Robert sonriendo por sus expresiones.

 

Robert detuvo la lancha a unos pocos centímetros de la tierra. Se bajó primero del bote para ayudar a los niños. Jamie al bajarse miraba todo el paisaje con detalle. Se fijaba lo alto que eran los árboles a su alrededor, que hasta tapaban los rayos del sol. Sintió la brisa en su cara, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Le encantaba la naturaleza. Se agachó y tocó la tierra fértil. Podía sentir la vida de ese bosque en sus manos. Siempre había relacionado la tierra con la vida.

—Ahora ¿hacia dónde vamos? —preguntó Emily.

Los cinco miraron hacia Robert, quien parecía no saber con exactitud la respuesta.

—Por allá —dijo señalando hacia al frente de ellos.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó Daniel enarcando la ceja.

Robert asintió, pero parecía no estarlo. Jamie sabía que no había otra mejor opción que confiar en él. En el caso de que se equivocara ya tendría a quien culpar. Los cinco empezaron a caminar detrás de Robert.

—Tengo una duda —dijo Emily después de unos minutos —¿Cómo regresaremos a Ardens o la Tierra si se suponen que los portales solo viajan a un lado?

—Algunos sí, otro no, eso es una mentira que crearon para que los curiosos no pasaran a otro mundo.

—Me siento una tonta —murmuró Emily.

Jamie estuvo a punto de decir un comentario ofensivo, pero decidió callarse. En eso escuchó una risa proveniente de alguien cerca de ellos.

—¿Escucharon eso?

Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza. Pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero en eso escuchó de nuevo la risa junto con un grito. Alguien estaba diciendo algo, pero no supo exactamente qué.

—¿Este bosque es peligroso? —preguntó Jane temerosa.

—No que yo sepa. Ninguna creatura habita aquí. Sólo algunos elfos.

—No veo porque te asusta una risa —dijo Jamie viendo a Jane con desaprobación.

—De seguro sólo son niños jugando —opinó Daniel.

La risa se escuchaba cada vez más cerca al igual que el grito. Jamie alcanzaba a diferenciar la palabra “Detente”. A lo lejos distinguió a una niña corriendo mientras que creaba muros de piedra detrás de ella, tal vez para frenar a alguien. Jamie por un momento creyó que estaba en peligro, pero cuando vio su expresión divertida supo que estaba jugando. La niña se frenó al verlos. Los examinó con atención a cada uno de ellos, como si fueran unas extrañas pero fascinantes creaturas.

—Hola —la saludó Daniel.

—Hola —saludó ella.

La niña hablaba con un tono soberbio. Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero otra voz la interrumpió.

—Ellylon, por fin te he encontrado.

El niño miró hacia ellos extrañado. Por sus orejas puntiagudas, Jamie dedujo que eran elfos.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó el niño.

—No sé, los acabo de conocer.

Ellylon se quedó observándolos.

—No parecen ser de aquí —murmuró Ellylon— Que ropa tan rara tienen.

El niño sacó de su bolsillo una piedra afilada y la apuntó hacia Daniel. Jamie estuvo a punto de empujarlo, pero Robert se interpuso.

—No venimos hacerles daño.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó el niño.

Ellylon seguía viéndolos con desconfianza.

—Somos los cinco —dijo Daniel—. Los niños de la profecía.

Ellylon abrió sus ojos sorprendida. El niño seguía apuntando hacia Daniel. Jamie creía que no era una buena idea que haya dicho eso. Los niños podían ser sus enemigos.

—Pruébenlo —pidió el elfo.

—No podemos probarlo —dijo Jane.

Ellylon le susurró algo al oído al niño. Él asintió y bajó su arma. La niña les sonrió a los cinco.

—Mi sueño era conocerlos —chilló Ellylon con emoción—. Crecí escuchando sobre ustedes. Me daba esperanza saber que existían.

Ninguno sabía cómo contestar a eso. A Jamie se le hacía extraño que fueran famosos en otro mundo por algo que aún ni siquiera habían hecho.

El niño seguía mirando hacia Robert con desconfianza. No lo culpaba, el salamandra tenía un aire misterioso que hacía difícil confiar en él.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó el niño.

—Yo soy Robert, un amigo.

Él asintió, pero aun con cierta desconfianza.

—Pero no sólo somos los niños de la profecía —dijo Jane—. Tenemos nombre y el mío es Jane.

—Daniel.

—Yo soy Emily.

—Jahir.

—Mi nombre es Jamie.

—Que nombres tan bonitos —los alagó Ellylon—. Yo soy Ellylon como ya saben y él es mi hermano Cadin.

Cadin inclinó su cabeza levemente. Jamie lo observó con cuidado. El elfo tenía su piel morena, lo que hacía que sus ojos verdes destacaran. Su cabello era castaño, lacio y largo para un hombre; lo tenía amarrado en una cola de caballo. Era mayor que ellos, pero no por mucho.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Cadin.

Jamie miró hacia Emily. Aún desconfiaba de los niños. Y de seguro Cadin también de ellos. Su amiga asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez ella no consideraba a unos niños una amenaza.

—Queremos investigar más sobre Jack. Íbamos hacia una biblioteca que está en su pueblo —explicó Emily—. No sé si nos podían ayudar.

—Por supuesto que sí —aceptó Ellylon—.Yo seré su guía.

Cadin miró con desaprobación a su hermana, sacudió su cabeza, pero después soltó un bufido resignado. Los niños miraron hacia Robert. Él era el mayor de todos y quien había dicho que los protegería. Parecía estar considerado si era buena idea ir con ellos. Al final asintió.

—Bien, entonces sigámoslo —dijo Jamie.

Ellylon sonrió ampliamente. La niña caminó y los demás la siguieron. A Jamie le resultaba adorable la niña. Era más pequeña que ellos. Tenía su cabello castaño corto, el cual cubría levemente sus orejas. Sus ojos estaban medio rasgados y eran de color verde intenso. Tenía su cara redonda y sus labios rosados, era más bajita que ella. Se parecía un poco a Cadin. Él notó que la observaba.

—Jamie ¿Cierto?

—Ese es mi nombre.

—¿Realmente son los cinco?

—Sí.

—Pensé que sólo era una leyenda. No creía que existieran.

Jamie se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y tienen magia?

—Sólo mi hermana y yo. Somos mitad salamandra.

Jamie creó una llama en su mano y se la mostró. Cadin miró un poco sorprendido hacia la llama. Ella la apagó.

—Nosotros controlamos la tierra.

Cadin cerró su puño y lo abrió lentamente revelando una flor en su palma. Jamie trató de no verse sorprendida pero falló.

—Es para ti.

Jamie tomó la flor con delicadeza y se la colocó en su cabello. Cadin sonreía de medio lado.

—Gracias —dijo ella ocultando su sonrisa.

—Entonces, Cadin ¿Qué sabes sobre Jack? —preguntó Daniel colocándose en medio de los dos.

—No sabemos mucho —contestó Ellylon por él—. Sólo las historias que nos cuenta la señora Evans. Ella dice que era un mago muy poderoso. Como todos los magos, venía de la tierra. Él quería gobernar los cinco mundos, conquistó un continente de Stillae y un reino de Ventum. También se dice que ayudó a la familia Gallagher a derrocar a los Keenan. Por eso nadie quiere al rey. Además que porque se gasta todo el dinero en banquetes y no en el pueblo que se muere de hambre.

—Pero hay grupos que intentan rebelarse —continuó Cadin—. Siempre manda a sus mejores guerreros a combatirlos.

—Sí, ellos están esperando a que Aeron regrese.

—¿Aeron? —preguntó Emily curiosa—. ¿Quién es?

—Es el príncipe de la profecía.

—De hecho es una leyenda —aclaró Cadin—. Nadie sabe si es cierta.

—Cuéntenla—pidió Jane.

Jamie tenía curiosidad en saber sobre la leyenda de ese reino. A ella le gustaba escuchar historias. Ellylon se aclaró la voz, seguramente sólo para dar un efecto a la historia.

—Los reyes Keenan tenían cuatro hijos: Clancy, que decían que era el elfo más apuesto de todo Silicem, Cecily, la hermana mayor, Norene, la menor y por ultimo Aeron, el más pequeño de todos. Cuando los guerreros de Cronan atacaron el castillo, tenían la orden de matar a toda la familia, pero se dice que no encontraron el cadáver de Aeron, así que se cree que él logro escapar. Después empezaron a contar que había una profecía sobre el príncipe que decía que estaba destinado a ser rey. Cuando cumpliera los dieciocho años, recuperaría su trono vengándose acabando con toda la familia Gallagher. Si eso es verdad, el príncipe recuperaría su trono el próximo año.

Todos se quedaron en silencio procesando la historia. Jamie sabía que las leyendas tenían parte de verdad. Seguramente no habían encontrado el cadáver del príncipe, pero no por eso significaba que hubiera escapado, podía haber otras razones. Pero ella le gustaría pensar que fuera cierto, porque eso representaría tener un aliado más. Si estaba en contra del rey, estaba en contra de Jack.

—¿Y ustedes creen que sea verdad? —preguntó Robert.

—Probablemente —contestó Ellylon—. Me gusta creer en esa leyenda porque me da esperanza.

—Como sea. El príncipe aún no ha aparecido; él sigue perdido —concluyó Cadin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo, por fin va salir Keira Gallagher, de hecho inicia con su POV. En verdad adoro escribir sobre ella. También de mis cinco niños hermosos. 
> 
> Y no sé si se pregunten por Giselle o Marcus, ellos no van a tener un papel tan importante en este libro, pero sí son muy importantes para toda la saga y lo que se viene en Ardens. No me quiero adelantar, tal vez, con el POV de Marcus se darán cuenta de que hablo. Y sí aparecerán, pero por la mitad de esta novela.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	6. El príncipe perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin el capítulo dónde conocen a Keira, de quien tanto les hablo.  
> En este sí pondre una letra de una canción porque esa me recuerda a Keira. Y tal vez ahora no se note tanto el porqué, pero después sabrán.

 

 _Let love conquer your mind_  
_Warrior, warrior_  
_Just reach out for the light_  
_Warrior, warrior_

**Warrior by AURORA**

 

Keira examinó con atención a sus oponentes. Uno estaba en frente de ella sujetando una daga en sus manos. El otro estaba a su lado sin ninguna arma; tenía sus palmas abiertas hacia abajo, listo para atacar con su magia. Sabía que los dos atacarían al mismo tiempo. Con su mano izquierda creó un muro para evitar que la daga llegará a ella y con la otra desvió la roca que se dirigía a su cara enviándola hacia su oponente, pero éste logró esquivarla. Se movió rápidamente hacia el más cercano. Escuchó el muro de piedra romperse, sabía que pronto el otro la alcanzaría. Miró hacia atrás solo un breve instante para calcular hacia donde lanzar la roca. Éste no se lo esperaba. Sólo quedaba uno. No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba ni de la daga que tenía escondida hasta que volteó de nuevo hacia él. Había pensado que estaba desarmado. No se había fijado en ese detalle. En ese momento ya estaría muerta. Maldijo en voz baja mientras que el elfo giraba su daga entre las manos mientras sonreía.

—¿Cómo se te pudo ir el detalle de la daga? —cuestionó su maestro detrás de ella.

Ella seguía con la mirada en el suelo. Estaba avergonzada. Casi nunca se le iba ningún detalle. Se le conocía como la mejor guerrera del reino Cael, aun teniendo solamente diecisiete años.

—Mírame, Keira —ordenó su maestro.

La princesa levantó su cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Evitó mostrar algún signo de vergüenza. Rohan tenía su semblante serio, estaba calmado, aunque ella sabía que en el fondo estaba enojado. Él era muy exigente con todos sus alumnos. Se decía que había sido de los mejores guerreros no sólo en el reino, sino en todo Silicem y no lo dudaba. Aún con su cabello largo canoso y su rostro arrugado se notaba su valentía y su dureza. Con sus varios años podría seguir defendiéndose.

—¿Cual va ser tu excusa?

Keira abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. No sabía que responderle, podía disculparse, pero eso sería un fuerte golpe en su ego. Además no se le ocurría ningún pretexto.

—Fue una distracción —respondió por fin.

—Una distracción que te puede llevar a tu muerte.

Podía sonar exagerado, pero tenía razón. Si hubiera estado en un combate real, la pudieron haber matado o herir de gravedad.

—Pero tal vez la podía detener antes, podía haberla esquivado después.

—Tal vez —repitió Rohan en voz baja—. Sabes que no me gusta que pelees con probabilidades. Debes estar segura de cada uno de los movimientos que hagas.

—Lo sé, maestro.

—El entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy.

Keira estaba a punto de protestar, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que Rohan odiaba que contestara. Le debía respeto y tenía que obedecer sus decisiones. Siempre se hacía lo que él decía, aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo.

—Como usted diga.

La princesa hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del área de combate. Siempre entrenaban en una sección del bosque muy cerca del castillo. Era un espacio amplio. El área del combate era un círculo de unos veinte metros de diámetro y estaba rodeado de árboles. El castillo se encontraba en medio del bosque; por lo que estaban rodeado de naturaleza.

No miró hacia atrás cuando entró al castillo. Caminaba por su pasillo favorito. Estaba rodeado de plantas que se enrollaban entre las bancas blancas dónde uno podía sentarse. Uno de los sirvientes se acercó a ella. No conocía su nombre, ni le importaba saberlo. Keira frunció el ceño. A veces sólo se acercaban para ofrecerle ayuda, la cual siempre rechazaba una y otra vez, ella pensaba que era capaz de valerse por sí misma.

—El rey quiere verla, mi lady.

—En un momento iré con él.

Keira sabía que Cronan odiaba que se presentara sudada con su ropa de entrenamiento. Decía que las princesas siempre tenían que verse impecables. Al principio se había negado a que la entrenaran, pero había logrado convencerlo.

—Me dijo que es urgente.

—No me va querer ver en este estado.

—Le sugeriría que no lo hiciera esperar, mi lady.

Estaba sumamente prohibido que los sirvientes sugirieran o dieran su opinión a la realeza. Keira podía haberla mandado a encarcelar o correrlo como lo hubiera hecho su padre o su hermana menor Enya, pero no lo hizo. Se le hacía un castigo exagerado.

—De acuerdo.

No lo haría esperar más. No sabía que podía ser tan urgente para que el sirviente insistiera tanto. Estaba segura que su padre había dado la orden de irla a buscar de inmediato y si ella se tardaba en llegar, el quien pagaría las consecuencias sería el sirviente.

Keira entró a la sala de trono. Antes de que su familia gobernara, las puertas no existían, pero su padre dijo que era conveniente ponerlas para protegerlo de una futura invasión. La sala estaba oscura porque las plantas enrolladas en los barrotes de las ventanas cubrían la luz del sol; lo único que lograba iluminarla eran las velas. En los muros estaban colgados los estandartes cafés con el símbolo de la familia Gallagher. Al fondo estaba el trono dónde estaba su padre descansando. Su corona plateada resplandecía en su cabeza. Él no sonreía, rara vez lo hacía. Le hizo una reverencia como siempre que lo veía. Era su padre, pero antes de eso lo trataba como un rey.

—Levántate, Keira.

            Ella, obedientemente, se puso de pie. Lo miró directo a los ojos; eran verdes, no oscuros y rasgados como los de ella. Se los había heredado a su madre, y a él su cabello negro y abundante. Su madre lo había tenido de un castaño claro como sus hermanos.

—Te has de preguntar por qué te he mandado llamar.

Keira asintió. Le daba curiosidad saber que quería ahora. Cuando la llamaba, era  para mandarla a combatir contra algunos rebeldes. Aunque nunca lo quisiera admitir, él sabía que su hija era la mejor guerrera y era mucho mejor que su hermano al quien veía como héroe.

—Bien ¿Has escuchado la leyenda sobre que uno de los príncipes sobrevivió?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Aunque no creo en ella.

Si Cronan había sacado ese tema, era porque seguramente pensaba que era verdad. Nunca hablaba de la familia Keenan. Cuando alguien más los mencionaban, evitaba el tema.

—Nunca me ha gustado admitirlo, pero nunca encontramos el cuerpo del más pequeño de todos, del príncipe Aeron. Algunos dicen que se quemó en alguna parte del castillo. Me gustaría creerlo, pero existe la leyenda.

—Las leyendas no son reales —murmuró Keira.

—No del todo, pero tienen una parte de verdad —dijo su padre—. Probablemente Aeron esté vivo y está planeando levantarse en armas contra nosotros. Querrá el trono. Y no puedo permitir eso.

            Ella sabía lo mucho que significaba el trono para su padre. Cronan miró hacia la ventana y jugó con el anillo que tenía en su mano.

            —Sabes que Aeron es un peligro para los Gallagher. Se dice que acabará con todos nosotros.

Ella amaba a su familia. No permitiría  que le pasara nada a ninguno de ellos. Haber perdido a su madre, la había destrozado. En el funeral, había jurado que daría hasta su vida por proteger a su familia. No perdería a nadie más.

—No dejaría que eso sucediera —dijo Keira.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —expresó el rey—. Porque quiero que lo encuentres y lo mates.

Keira abrió la boca sorprendida. Su padre la había mandado a cumplir otras misiones peligrosas y difíciles, y sí había matado algunos hombres en combate, por defensa propia más que nada, pero nunca había matado a alguien a sangre fría. Sabía que si encontraba al príncipe, no tendría que darle ninguna oportunidad de prepararse para luchar contra ella.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Sí —respondió Keira.

No estaba segura de su respuesta, pero tenía que obedecer a su rey. Lo haría por la lealtad que le tenía y por la seguridad de su familia. Si los rumores eran ciertos, Aeron representaba una amenaza para los que amaba, así que tendría que eliminarlo.

—Bien, quiero que salgas más tardar mañana al amanecer. Tendrás siete meses para realizar tu misión.

—La cumpliré.

—Y Keira procura no regresar con las manos vacías. Cuando vuelvas entrar a esta sala, espero que traigas contigo su cabeza.

Ella miró hacia el rey y se estremeció al ver su sonrisa, la cual denotaba pura crueldad.

 

Como la casa donde habitaban los niños estaba más cerca que la biblioteca, decidieron primero pasar ahí para descansar un rato. Había sido un largo viaje. La casa se veía grande por fuera, pero cuando Jahir entró, notó que era pequeña para todos los que habitaban ahí. Había muchos niños adentro, algunos jugaban con juguetes de maderas, otros un juego de mesa que no reconoció. Ellylon los llevó hacia una mesa donde se sentaron, a penas cabían los ocho ahí. Jahir arrugó la nariz cuando percibió un mal olor. Olía como a humedad, parecía que los que vivían ahí no lo divisaban o ya estaban acostumbrados.

—Les he dicho que no trajeran más niños —dijo una señora robusta mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Ellylon esbozó una sonrisa inocente.

—No van a quedarse mucho tiempo o eso creo.

La niña los miró interrogante.

—Así es, sólo venimos de visita —afirmó Emily.

La señora los miró con atención a cada uno de ellos. Sus ojos cafés pasaban de arriba abajo. Después soltó un gruñido.

—Casi nadie nos visita y menos de otro mundo. Por el aspecto de ustedes cinco diría que son de Centrum.

Jahir estuvo a punto de negarlo, pero después recordó que  así le llamaban a la Tierra por lo que asintió.

—Soy el caballero Robert —se presentó—. Y vengo de Ardens.

—Ardens. Hace mucho que no voy ahí —La señora sonrió—. Pueden quedarse, pero no rompan nada.

—No lo haremos —prometió Jamie.

—Y, Ellylon, recuerda que hoy te toca lavar la ropa.

—Sí, señora Evans.

La señora se dio la media vuelta. Jahir se dio cuenta que caminaba moviendo sus anchas caderas, eso hizo que soltara una pequeña risa, la cual disimuló tosiendo.

—Entonces esto es un orfanato —murmuró Jane.

—Algo así. La mayoría de los niños que estamos aquí fueron abandonados. Nosotros perdimos a nuestros padres en la guerra —explicó Ellylon.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Jahir.

—Diez años y mi hermano catorce.

—Pero la guerra ya había terminado hace diez años —dijo Emily.

—Veo a que quieres llegar —susurró Ellylon—. Nuestros padres no murieron en la guerra contra Jack. Ellos eran de un grupo rebelde en contra del rey, de hecho de los primeros.

—Oh ya veo —asintió Emily—. Lo lamento.

—La verdad es que no los conocí bien, ni los recuerdo.

—Sé lo que se siente —murmuró Daniel.

Jahir alcanzó a escucharlo ya que estaba al frente de él. Al principio lo miró con lástima, pero después corrigió su expresión. Seguramente no le gustaba que lo vieran de esa forma.

—Pero bueno soy feliz aquí —concluyó Ellylon—. He conocido muchos elfos amigables.

Alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente haciendo que Jahir diera un brinco. Miró hacia atrás y vio a un elfo entrando. Él sonreía ampliamente.

—He regresado, amigos —gritó él con entusiasmo.

Las elfinas que estaban jugando el juego de mesa soltaron una risita nerviosa. Otros lo veían con desagrado. Ellylon fue hacia él corriendo. El elfo la elevó mientras la abrazaba. Jahir se preguntó desde hace cuánto no se veían, porque parecían haberse extrañado. Los dos se acercaron hacia la mesa.

—Hola —saludó el elfo sonriendo.

—Hola —saludaron todos al unísono.

—Ron, ellos son los cinco y un amigo —los presento.

Ron abrió los ojos emocionado, como si no pudiera creer que ellos estuvieran ahí. Su sonrisa se amplió.

—Oh dioses, no puedo creerlo —dijo emocionado—. Pensaba que eran más grandes ¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Doce —respondió Daniel—. Todos tenemos esa edad.

—Son tan pequeños pero tan grandes.

Los cinco se veían incomodos. Jahir pensó lo raro que había sido ese día. No era común encontrarse con personas, si se les puede llamar así, que habían escuchado hablar de ellos y querían conocerlos.

—Gracias por el cumplido —dijo Jamie.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —preguntó Ron curioso.

Los cinco se presentaron de nuevo. Ron, como la mayoría de los elfos de ese pueblo, era de tez oscura, y tenía los ojos cafés con pequeñas manchas verdes, Jahir las había notado porque estaba a su lado. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y tenía un corte militar. Su nariz era mediana y sus labios, carnosos. Tenía pómulos y mandíbula marcada. Era realmente apuesto.

—¿Y por qué decidieron visitar el pueblo Cloch?

—Venimos a investigar sobre Jack —comentó Emily.

—Oh quieren saber sobre ese bastardo

Ellylon soltó una risilla nerviosa. Cadin lo estaba viendo con desaprobación. Ron se encogió de hombros como si la grosería que hubiera dicho, no fuera tan mala.

—Sí —confirmó Jamie con expresión aburrida.

            —Lo único que yo sé es que era un mago poderoso que se hizo inmortal. Ya saben los hechiceros no son inmortales, pero Jack logró serlo. Él quería conquistar los cinco mundos, bueno supongo que eso también ya lo saben. Al final lo debilitaron en Ardens. Al principio se creía que estaba muerto, pero después empezaron a salir rumores que tan sólo estaba débil. Unos siguen creyendo que está muerto, pero solo son pocos, ya que existe la profecía de los cinco. Ahora nadie sabe dónde se esconde ni que tan debilitado está. Unos dicen que falta muy poco para que se levante.

—Espero que falte mucho —deseó Jane—. Así nos da tiempo de saber cómo acabar con él y prepararnos.

—En la biblioteca del pueblo puede haber libros que les ayuden —comentó Ron.

—Sí, de hecho planeamos ir ahí —puntualizó Emily.

—A mí no me gustan las bibliotecas —comentó Jamie—. Prefiero salir al pueblo a caminar.

—Sí, yo me quedo contigo, Jamie —dijo Jane.

—Yo igual —dijo Jahir.

—Yo les puedo mostrar el pueblo —sugirió  Ellylon—. Y les puedo prestar ropa para que pasen desapercibidos.

—Bueno yo me quedó con ustedes —dijo Robert—. Mientras que Ron lleva a Emily y a Daniel a la biblioteca.

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con el plan. Ellylon llevó a las niñas a su habitación para que escogieran algunos vestidos, y Cadin le prestó unos pantalones café y camisa de seda a los niños. Se sentía un poco incomoda y le quedaba un poco floja, pero le daba igual. A él nunca le había importado tanto su aspecto.

 

Emily iba en silencio en medio de Ron y Daniel. Se sentía pequeña a lado de ellos, en especial de Ron, quien le sacaba varios centímetros. Él era mayor que ella. Sentía curiosidad por saber su edad pero no quería preguntar. Se mordió la uña de su pulgar. Daniel la volteó a ver y sonrió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Emily.

—Nada, sólo te observaba.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Esperaba que no pudiera escuchar sus latidos acelerados. Desvió su mirada y se encontró con Ron viéndola.

—Ustedes son…

—Sólo somos amigos —dijo Emily rápidamente.

Ron soltó una risilla. Ella lo miró enarcando las cejas, sin saber el porqué de su reacción.

—Iba preguntar si eran hechiceros —dijo Ron recuperándose.

—Oh —murmuró Emily mordiéndose el labio.

—No, somos humanos. No tenemos ningún tipo de magia —explicó Daniel—. Sólo nuestras amigas Jamie y Jane son mitad salamandra.

—Pensé que los cinco poseerían magia.

—Lamentablemente no, creo que es una gran desventaja — opinó Emily.

—Tal vez lo sea, pero aún pueden aprender a usar armas para pelear.

—Sí esa puede ser una opción —afirmó Daniel emocionado.

Emily no le agradaba la idea de tocar un arma. No quería pensar en herir a alguien, y menos en matar a alguien. Aunque fuera para defenderse, no creía ser capaz de lastimar a alguien. Pero tal vez sería necesario y debía aprenderlo.

—Pero más adelante —expresó Emily—. Estamos muy pequeños para aprender eso.

—Aquí en Silicem los guerreros aprenden a partir de los doce años. Yo diría que ya están en la edad.

Le costaba trabajo imaginarse a unos niños utilizando armas mortales o lastimando a otros. Ella miró horrorizada a Ron.

—Aunque claro se van a combatir hasta que cumplan los dieciséis años —aclaró Ron.

—¿Dieciséis años? Siguen estando pequeños.

—Sí, pero no todos deciden ser guerreros.

—No sé por qué te sorprende, Emily, si Giselle ya sabe manejar la espada teniendo quince años.

—También me sorprende su caso —dijo ella—. Sólo que es difícil imaginarme a niños… matando.

—No quiero sonar pesimista, pero eso es lo que pasa en una guerra, y si hay una…

—Tal vez venzamos a Jack antes de que inicie una guerra —lo interrumpió Emily siendo demasiado entusiasta.

—Tal vez —murmuró Ron no muy convencido.

Emily estaba segura de que iba haber una guerra. Sólo al pensar en eso se estremeció. Sabía que sólo traían dolor y pérdida. Esperaba que faltara mucho tiempo para que empezara. Quería estar preparada no sólo para defenderse, sino mentalmente. Sabía que una guerra la destrozaría.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Daniel.

Ella asintió levemente. Vio que su amigo hizo un ademan en tomarle su mano. Se mordió el labio nerviosa. A ella le hubiera gustado ese contacto.

—Bueno, chicos, ya hemos llegado —anunció Ron.

Emily miró hacia la casona que tenía delante de ella. Había imaginado que sería más grande, pero podía haber libros que le sirvieran.

—Pensé que sería más grande —pensó Daniel en voz alta.

—Lamento haberlos decepcionado, amantes de libros.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Emily.

—Porque fueron los únicos que quisieron venir a la biblioteca y se veían realmente entusiasmados. Veo que es algo que los dos tienen en común.

—La única cosa, de hecho —bromeó Emily.

—Creo que esa es la razón por la que me soporta.

Los dos voltearon a verse sonriendo. Por un instante Emily sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Ya empezaba acostumbrarse a sentir eso cada vez que su amigo le sonreía. Daniel fue el primero en desviar la mirada.

Cuando entró a la biblioteca, percibió el aroma de libros viejos a su alrededor. Le agradaba ese aroma, lo prefería que al olor de libros nuevos. Pasó su mirada por los estantes, los cuales estaban repletos de libros. Ella quería tomarlos y leerlos todos. No era muy grande la biblioteca, pero había cientos de libros y eso era suficiente para ella. Había algunas mesas de madera en el centro. La mayoría estaban desocupadas. Al fondo, en la esquina derecha había un anciano sentado en un escritorio. Tenía una pila de libros a lado de él. Emily supuso que era el bibliotecario.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —preguntó el anciano.

Emily le sonrió. El elfo le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba jorobado y se sostenía con una vara. Tenía su cabello largo y canoso, Sus ojos verdes aun mantenían un brillo que hacían lucirlo más joven. Le dio curiosidad saber cuánto tiempo había estado trabajando ahí. Sabía que los elfos duraban más de cien años, pero no eran inmortales como las salamandras.

—Ustedes no son de por aquí ¿verdad? —preguntó el anciano.

—No —respondió Daniel.

El anciano lo miró como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

—Tú te me haces conocido —comentó el anciano—. ¿Has venido antes?

—No —contestó Daniel extrañado.

—Señor Jerningan —empezó Ron—. De seguro se equivocó de persona como cuando dijo que yo se le hacía conocido.

—Oh, Ron, sigo pensando que ya nos habíamos conocido —Hizo una breve pausa—. O tal vez era alguien que se parecía a ustedes. Oh sí, no eras tú, pero conocí a una mujer con los ojos azules tan intensos como los tuyos.

Daniel frunció el cejo, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una locura. Emily pensó que tal vez hablara de su madre, pero eso sería una tremenda coincidencia y además no creía que su madre supiera sobre Silicem.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntó Daniel.

—Ya no recuerdo —respondió él encogiéndose de hombres—. Creo que ni le pregunté su nombre, fue hace muchos años. Pero esos ojos azules tan bonitos no se olvidan.

Emily asintió. Sabía que el tono de los ojos de su amigo era muy hermoso. Le recordaban al cielo, pero no al de una mañana, si no cuando empezaba a oscurecerse.

—Bueno venimos a buscar más sobre Jack —dijo Daniel.

—Oh, no hay muchos libros sobre él ya que es reciente y se sabe muy poco sobre su pasado.

—¿Por lo menos sabes de que familia proviene? —preguntó Emily.

—No, algunos decían que no le gustaba decir su apellido porque odiaba a su familia.

—Qué horror —murmuró Emily.

—En el estante a tu izquierda están los libros de la historia moderna.

—Gracias

Emily se dirigió hacia el estante. La mayoría de los libros estaban escritos en un idioma que ella desconocía. Le costó trabajo encontrar uno en inglés. El que tomó fue uno titulado la Guerra Oscura en Silicem.  

—Tal vez este nos sirva —comentó Emily.

—Probablemente.

—Lo leeré yo primero, si quieres después te lo presto.

Daniel le sonrió su amiga. Los dos fueron hacia Jerningan para mostrarle el libro que se llevarían. El anciano lo observó con atención.

—Buena elección —dijo Jerningan—. Ese libro fue escrito por uno de los mejores historiadores de Silicem. Lamentablemente lo mataron hace poco. Algunos dicen que fue porque andaba difundiendo sobre el príncipe perdido.

—Puras tonterías —masculló Ron.

—¿No crees en esa historia, Ron? —preguntó Daniel.

            —No, es una leyenda que crearon para darle esperanza a la gente. Ellos esperan que su príncipe regrese y los salve de la tiranía del rey. Eso no va suceder.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —le preguntó Emily—. Tal vez sí exista. Las leyendas siempre tienen algo de verdad.

—Sí, el príncipe existió, pero está muerto —dijo Ron—. Esperar a que aparezca Aeron sólo nos hace perder el tiempo.

 —Perder el tiempo —repitió Emily—. ¿Te refieres a que están planeando…?

—No importa —dijo Ron rápidamente.  

Emily decidió no seguir insistiendo. Parecía que Ron había hablado demás. Los niños se despidieron del señor Jerningan y salieron de la biblioteca.

 

Keira miró una vez más hacia su bolsa de viaje. Se veía muy vacía. Sólo había metido cuatro vestidos. Sabía que era muy poco para los meses que iba estar fuera del castillo, pero ya compraría ropa en el pueblo. Llevaba varias monedas de oro para comprarse comida y conseguir un techo en donde dormir. Algunos de los elfos en el pueblo Laochra, que era dónde estaba el castillo, la reconocerían. Había elfos que la odiaban por pertenecer a la familia Gallagher, aunque no se atrevían a lastimarla porque le tenían miedo. Esperaba que en las otras aldeas no la reconocieran; probablemente no porque casi no había pinturas de ella y rara vez los visitaba.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto. No se esperaba el ruido por lo que saltó.

—Pase —consintió ella pensando que era una de las doncellas.

Quien entró a su cuarto fue su hermano. Kaiden tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Padre me ha dicho lo de tu misión.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó Keira enarcando una ceja—. ¿Te molesta que me haya otorgado a mí esa misión y no a su hijo favorito?

—Para nada —negó Kaiden—. No me hubiera gustado ir en busca de un fantasma.

—¿Entonces por qué estás molesto?

Kaiden soltó un bufido. Se llevó las manos a su cabello. Keira puso los ojos en blanco. Le era difícil comprender a su hermano.

—Estoy preocupado por ti. Qué tal que sí existe —dijo Kaiden—. ¿Lo vas a matar?

—¿Por qué no lo haría?

— Porque tú no eres una asesina, Keira.

—He matado antes para tu información.

—Lo sé, y nunca he estado de acuerdo con eso. Nunca me pareció la idea de que fueras una guerrera.

Keira soltó un gruñido. Estaba harta de que siempre le dijeran lo mismo. Su familia no les gustaba que fuera una, aunque no era la única elfina en el ejército.

—Date cuenta que las mujeres también pueden pelear. Y lo hacemos igual de bien o mejor que los hombres.

Su hermano soltó una carcajada irónica. Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que es por eso? —preguntó Kaiden irritado—. Ese es el pensamiento de nuestro padre no el mío. Yo no quería que te convirtieras en una asesina.

—Tú también lo eres.

—Casi no voy a batallas.

—Sí, algo que se me hace muy extraño.

Kaiden en los últimos meses se había negado ir a combatir rebeldes. Ella sospechaba que había cambiado de bando.

—Keira, no te vayas. No cumplas esa orden.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —Keira soltó un bufido—. ¿O temes que mate a la última esperanza del pueblo para derrotar al rey? A veces dudo de que lado estás. Muchas veces sales por la noche sin decir a dónde vas. Te has negado  a pelear contra los rebeldes, según porque eres mejor estratega.

Kaiden se quedó callado. La miraba fijamente. Sus ojos se habían humedecidos. Le dolía verlo, porque le recordaba a su madre, y cuando se preocupaba, aparecían arrugas en su frente igual que a ella.

—Di algo —chilló Keira.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes porque me preocupa Aeron sino por ti.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, no me van hacer daño.

—Sé que vas salir con vida de esto, pero si lo matas, algo dentro de ti se romperá.

—No soy frágil, Kaiden.

—En parte lo eres, como todos. Todos creen que eres invencible, que nada te puede hacer daño, emocional ni físicamente. Pero tú bien sabes que están equivocados. Keira, recuerdo como sufriste con la muerte de mamá.

—Esto es diferente —gritó Keira—. No metas a mamá en esto.

—Quisiste ser guerrera para distraerte y olvidar el dolor, y lo único que lograste fue hacerte más daño.

—No es verdad.

—Síguete mintiendo, Keira. Haz lo que quieras.

—Eso incluye decirle a Cronan que eres un traidor.

Kaiden sonrió, una sonrisa dolida. Su expresión le causo dolor.

—Díselo si quieres —le dijo sin ganas

Su hermano se acercó a ella, se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente. Keira se quedó quieta. Rara vez Kaiden le demostraba su cariño de esa manera. Una lágrima cayó de su ojo. Kaiden al notarlo, la limpió.

—Buen viaje, Keira.

Kaiden le sonrió con tristeza y salió de la habitación. Keira quería gritar y llorar. Estaba llena de frustración. Tenía varias dudas que abundaban en su cabeza. Primero sobre Kaiden; él no le había admitido, pero tampoco negado que trabajaba con los rebeldes. Siempre había sospechado de él, estaba segura que Cronan también, no era tonto. Ella había pensado en seguirlo anteriormente para después delatarlo. Quería que su padre se diera cuenta que su hijo favorito era un traidor, pero no estaba dispuesta a ver las consecuencias que tendría para su hermano serlo. No deseaba averiguar que le haría Cronan si supiera. También tenía dudas sobre su misión, probablemente Aeron estuviera muerto, temía que su padre la haya mandado a una misión que supiera que fuera imposible de lograrla.

Keira se dirigió al establo dónde guardaban sus coomlaen. Solamente tenían tres: uno era de ella, otro de Kaiden y uno de su padre. Antes su madre tenía uno, pero cuando ella murió, el suyo se deprimió tanto que su vida acabó. Eran creaturas leales a sus dueños. Muy semejantes a los caballos, animales de Centrum. A ella le encantaba montarlos, porque la hacía sentir más tranquila. Se acercó al suyo. Era color blanco casi plateado, pero tenía una mancha negra en su cabeza. Ella la acarició.

—He oído que te vas —dijo su hermana detrás de ella.

Keira miró hacia atrás. Enya se acercaba poco a poco. Iba vestida con un vestido color rosa pastel que le hacía resaltar su cabello castaño claro que se le ondulaba a la mitad de su espalda. Su hermana pequeña era hermosa, razón por la que tenía varios pretendientes.

—También me vas a pedir que me quede.

Enya soltó una risita, mientras que sacudía su cabeza.

—Te conozco muy bien. Eres muy terca para cambiar una decisión que ya has tomado. Además siempre obedeces a nuestro padre.

Keira se alegraba que su hermana la conociera tan bien. Enya se acercó a su coomlaen y también empezó a acariciarla. Las dos era muy diferentes, pero algo que tenían en común era su amor por esas creaturas. Cuando eran más pequeñas, las dos hacían carreras. A veces Keira la dejaba ganar sólo porque su mamá se lo pedía.

—Los coomlaen me recuerdan a mamá —dijo Enya en voz baja—. Ella me regaló uno en mi cumpleaños, aunque murió al poco tiempo.

—Lo recuerdo.

—La extraño.

            Keira abrazó a su hermana. Enya recargó su frente en su pecho. Ella acarició su cabellera.

—Regresa con vida, Keira —le pidió su hermana.

—Lo prometo.

            Su hermana se paró de puntas para que pudiera alcanzar su oreja.

—Encuéntralo y mátalo —susurró Enya.

Cuando se separaron, vio que su hermana sonreía. En ella también reflejaba un poco de crueldad.

—Lo haré —prometió Keira.

Su hermana asintió.

—Buena suerte.

Enya la dejó sola en el establo. Keira acarició a _Tormenta_ una vez más. Se quedó pensando en su hermana y lo diferente que era de Kaiden. Sabía que le había pedido que lo matara, porque en parte le preocupaba su familia, pero era más que eso. A Enya le encantaban los lujos. Siempre había dicho que no quería  dejar de ser princesa. Ella sabía que no quería perder su vida llena de privilegios. Cuando su padre les contaba la historia de cómo había llegado a ser rey, a Enya le daba igual las vidas que se habían perdido. A ella le encantaba el poder al igual que a su padre.

Keira se montó en _Tormenta_. Ella le dio un golpecito para que empezara a avanzar. La princesa salió del castillo cabalgando. No miró hacia atrás. No vería el castillo ni a su familia en un largo tiempo.

 

Kaiden estaba sentado a la orilla del lago. Esa noche había luna llena y reflejaba su luz en el agua. El príncipe metió sus pies al agua. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Keira había decidido ir en busca de Aeron. Sabía que su deber era informarles a los rebeldes sobre la misión de su hermana, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Ellos la buscarían e intentarían detenerla a como de lugar, eso incluía quitarle la vida si era necesario. Él no permitiría que le hicieran daño a Keira. Él era leal a los rebeldes y a Aeron, dónde sea que estuviera, pero su prioridad siempre serían sus hermanas.

            Miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó pasos. Era Darren. Ellos se veían en ese lugar a medianoche. Su novio sonrió a verlo, pero él no pudo hacerlo. Darren esfumó su sonrisa al verlo desanimado. Se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

            —¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Darren.

            Kaiden no lo miró. Él lo conocía muy bien para saber cuando mentía.

            —Nada.

            —No sonreíste al verme y siempre lo haces.

            —No te he dejado de querer si eso es lo que te preocupa.

            Vio de reojo como Darren negaba con la cabeza. Su novio colocó su mano en su muslo. Kaiden volteó hacia él. El elfo sonreía de medio lado.

            —Nunca he dudado en tu amor.

            —Me alegro, porque nunca dejare de quererte.

            Kaiden se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en los labios. Cuando se separó, Darren volvió a atrapar sus labios con los suyos. Esta vez, Kaiden colocó sus manos en su rostro y acarició su mejilla con su pulgar.

            —Ya me vas a decir que tienes —murmuró Darren cerca de él.

            Kaiden se alejó de él. Nunca le ocultaba nada, pero esta vez era diferente. Él también era un rebelde. Arriesgaría la vida de Keira al contárselo.

            —Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —dijo Darren.

            Él tenía razón. Darren nunca contaría un secreto, aunque eso incluyera poner en peligro la rebelión. Siempre su prioridad era él.

            —Es sobre Keira.

            —¿Algo le pasó?

            Kaiden negó con la cabeza.

            —Mi papá le ha encargado una importante misión. La mandó a buscar a Aeron para matarlo.

            Darren abrió sus ojos verdes sorprendido. Él se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro. Kaiden lo conocía bien, para saber que estaba alterado. Él permaneció sentado viendo a su novio deambular.

            —Tienes que decírselo a Lysander.

            Kaiden soltó un gruñido. Lysander era el líder de su grupo rebelde.

            —No puedo, Darren.

            —¿Te amenazó tu hermana?

            —No, Keira no es así —respondió a la defensiva.

            Darren se cruzó de brazos. Él no odiaba a su hermana como la mayoría, pero desconfiaba de ella. No lo culpaba, Keira había matado a varios de sus compañeros.

            —Entonces ¿por qué guardas esa información?

            —Porque Keira es mi hermana y no quiero que le hagan nada.

            Darren se hincó a un lado de él. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido. Rara vez se molestaba con él como en ese momento.

            —Kaiden, tu hermana es aliada de Cronan, por lo tanto es tu enemiga.

            —Ella no sabe lo que hace. Esta cegada por la lealtad a nuestro padre.

            —¿De qué lado estás?

            —Del de ustedes. Quiero a mi padre fuera del trono y que lo ocupe Aeron.

            —Entonces deberías decirle a Lysander. Keira es buena en lo que hace. Matará a Aeron sin titubear y nos quedaremos sin rey.

            —Ni sabemos dónde está Aeron. Ni siquiera sabemos si sigue vivo.

            Darren se llevó ambas manos a su rostro. Las deslizó por su cara frustrado.

            —Pensé que creías que estaba vivo.

            —Me gusta pensar que así es, pero que tal que resulta que no, ¿qué vamos hacer?

            —Ya veremos a quien ponemos de rey.

            Kaiden asintió. Darren le había propuesto que en caso de que Aeron no reclamara el trono, él lo ocupara. Kaiden no quería ser rey. Él no se había unido a los rebeldes para vengarse de su padre o porque quisiera gobernar. Lo había hecho porque sabía que era lo correcto.

            —Como sea. No cambies el tema. Keira representa un peligro para la rebelión.

            —Lo sé, pero no pienso ponerla en peligro.

            —Sé que quieres mucho a tu hermana, pero hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios.

            —No voy a sacrificar a mi hermana por la rebelión.

            Darren soltó un bufido.

            —Ya entiendo, tu lealtad siempre ha estado con ella, con tu familia.

            —Con mi padre no. Y no lo entiendes. Cuando mi madre murió, me sentí responsable por cuidar a mis hermanas. Mi padre nunca demostró que nos quisiera, nunca le importamos. Él preferiría el poder antes que nosotros. Debo de protegerlas, algo que nunca él hará.

            Darren se quedó en silencio. Pocas veces hablaban de su madre. A Kaiden le había afectado mucho esa pérdida, aunque no tanto como a Keira. Además, ambos habían reaccionado de distinta manera. Su hermana había decidido unirse a los guerreros para proteger al rey y al reino, y él escogió unirse a los rebeldes. Aunque al inicio no lo habían aceptado porque era muy chico, y claro porque desconfiaban de él.

            —Sé que esto es un dilema para ti —dijo Darren en voz baja—. Lo siento, no debí presionarte. Comprendo que quieras proteger a tu hermana.

            —No debes disculparte —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

            —No diré nada, pero creo que lo mejor es que les cuentes. Y no sólo lo digo por Aeron. Has estado varios años con los rebeldes, aún así hay gente que sigue sin confiar en ti. Si les ocultas información importante, menos te van a creer.

            —Lo sé.

            —Temo que te hagan algo.

            —No me va pasar nada.

            Kaiden tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos. Darren le sonrió con tristeza.

            —Además me conformo con que tú confíes en mí.

            Darren soltó una risilla. Se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente. Le encantaba sentir sus labios en los suyos y sus manos recorriendo su espalda. Ellos acabaron tendidos en el pasto. Darren recargó su cabeza en su pecho. Le había dicho que lo relajaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Kaiden acarició su rubia cabellera. Le gustaba lo suave que eran sus rizos.

            —Me gustaría conocer a tu familia, bueno menos a tu padre —dijo Darren.

            Kaiden rio. Él también quería presentarlo a sus hermanas. Tal vez Keira le agradaría, menos por el hecho de que él era un rebelde.

            —Aunque Keira también me odia de seguro. Soy un rebelde.

            —Keira no odia a los rebeldes. Además, es imposible que alguien te odie.

            Darren miró hacia él.

            —Sólo lo dices porque eres mi novio.

            —Tienes razón.

            Darren puso los ojos en blanco y ambos rieron. Por un momento Kaiden olvidó todas sus preocupaciones. Lo único que le importaba era tener a Darren sus brazos. Eso es lo que le gustaba de él, le subía el ánimo aún en los momentos más difíciles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero decirles que los hermanos Gallagher son de mis personajes favoritos.  
> Kaiden y Darren son hermosos juntos, y son los primeros personajes abiertamente lgbt, porque claro que otros personajes que hemos visto también lo son y de seguro saben a quienes me refiero, además, habrá más. La representación es importante. Por cierto feliz mes del orgullo.
> 
> Gracias por leer, los quiero mucho.


	7. La fiesta sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el cumpleaños de Jahir y sus amigos le planean una fiesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me gusta llamarlo la calma antes de la tormenta, porque el siguiente es súper angsty.

Jahir despertó más temprano de lo común. Fue el primero de sus compañeros en levantarse, porque ese día era su cumpleaños. Para él era un día especial ya que casi todos le hablaban para felicitarlo. Le gustaba que lo felicitaran más que nada, los regalos no le llamaban mucho la atención, ya que sus padres siempre le daban todo lo que pedía, y él le daba igual lo material.

Fue directo al baño donde se lavó la cara y se cambió. Cuando salió de ahí, vio que sus compañeros aún seguían dormidos. Daniel estaba boca abajo babeando su almohada; Mike estaba tapado totalmente con las cobijas, y Jonas estaba hecho bolita a un costado de la cama. Estuvo a punto de gritarles para que despertaran, pero el despertador sonó en ese momento. Daniel despertó de un brinco, lo que hizo que se pegara con la cama de Mike. Soltó un quejido de dolor mientras le lanzaba una mirada aguda a Jahir quien se reía.

—Estaba en la mejor parte del sueño —comentó Mike bostezando.

Jahir los observó esperando que lo felicitaran. Miró hacia Jonas quien simplemente sonreía como todas las mañanas. Quería lanzarles una indirecta, pero no se atrevía, así que sólo soltó un suspiro. Había esperado que Jonas recordará su cumpleaños.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó Daniel.

Jahir lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Su compañero lo veía con una sonrisa burlona. Supo que sí recordaba su cumpleaños, pero no quería decírselo.

—Viernes —respondió Mike.

—7 de noviembre —contestó Jonas —Espera creo que ese día se festeja algo importante.

         Jonas también sonreía de medio lado. Los dos estaban jugando con él. Jahir rodó los ojos.

—Jahir ¿Hay algo importante este día? —preguntó Daniel.

—No que yo sepa —respondió Jahir.

Daniel y Jonas se miraron entre ellos.

—OH YA LO RECUERDO ¡ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritó Daniel mientras estiraba sus brazos para darle un efecto más dramático.

Mike los miró con expresión de sorpresa. Al parecer él no recordaba que hoy era su cumpleaños. Jonas se levantó de la cama para abrazarlo fuertemente. Jahir casi se cae si no se hubiera sostenido con la cama. Correspondió el abrazo sorprendido.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Jahir —lo felicitó Jonas.

—Ya eres el mayor de aquí —continuó Daniel—. Muchas felicidades.

Jahir asintió solamente, no sabía cómo contestar.

—Sí, felicidades —agregó Mike.

Mike era con el quien menos se llevaba de sus compañeros. Daniel tampoco era su gran amigo, pero con él había convivido más.

—Bueno me bañaré —anunció Daniel.

—A  nadie le importa —dijo Mike.

Daniel miró a Mike entrecerrando los ojos, después, se metió al baño. Él siempre se bañaba en las mañanas. Decía que le gustaba ir limpio a clases, por eso siempre llegaba tarde o bien porque esperaba a Jamie que se tardaba a propósito.

—Bueno yo bajaré a tomar agua —dijo Mike.

  Jahir asintió. Su compañero salió del cuarto. Sólo estaban Jonas y él. Su amigo le sonrió.

—Te tengo una sorpresa.

—No debiste de comprarme nada.

Jonas sacudió su cabeza, provocando que algunos de sus rizos cayeran en su frente.

—No lo he hecho.

Jahir enarcó la ceja. Le dio más curiosidad saber que le había preparado para su cumpleaños. Jonas fue hacia su mochila. Sacó una hoja de papel y se la tendió. Jahir la tomó sorprendido. Era un dibujo hecho con pluma negra de él vestido de Spiderman. La máscara la llevaba sosteniendo en su mano derecha. Su cabello estaba despeinado y parecía que estaba moviéndose por el viento. Jahir sabía que su amigo le gustaba dibujar, pero no estaba enterado de lo talentoso que era.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Jonas.

Jahir notó que había estado en silencio. Él asintió emocionado.

—Por supuesto que sí. Me encanta.

Jonas se llevó su mano detrás de su nuca, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso.

—De seguro te han de regalar mejores cosas…

—No, no creo que nada supere esto. Gracias.

Jahir abrazó de nuevo a Jonas. Su amigo no lo esperaba.

—Eres el mejor amigo que uno podía desear.

Jonas rio.

—Que exagerado —dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Mike volvió entrar a la habitación. Él miró hacia la hoja que sostenía Jahir.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Una carta de amor de uno de tus pretendientes?

Si Jonas no tuviera la piel oscura, probablemente sus mejillas se hubieran sonrojado.

—No, es un dibujo que me regaló Jonas por mi cumpleaños.

—Oh, está bien.

Mike no preguntó por verlo. Él fue hacia la puerta del baño y la tocó para presionar a Daniel. Jahir decidió dejar la habitación. Él ya estaba listo para ir a clases. Se despidió de sus compañeros y bajó las escaleras.

En la sala se encontró con Hawkins, quien como siempre lo ignoró. A él nunca lo molestaba, o bueno pocas veces lo hacía. Pero al darse cuenta que no le importaban sus insultos lo había dejado de hacer.

—Buenos días —lo saludó Jahir.

No supo de donde sacó el valor para hablarle. Tal vez se sentía muy feliz, porque era su cumpleaños. Nicholas lo miró de arriba hacia abajo como si estuviera juzgándolo. Después fue hacia la cocina como si no le hubiera hablado. Jahir frunció el ceño. Sacudió su cabeza y cambió su expresión. No valía la pena enojarse por él.

Cuando salió para esperar el autobús, se encontró con  Emily. Siempre era muy puntual, llegaba antes que todas sus amigas. A veces se sentaban juntos. En el camino era donde convivían la mayor parte del tiempo. Hablaban más en el camión que cuando iban a Ardens o a Silicem. Aunque habían dejado de ir seguido por el riesgo que corrían. Su amiga tenía amarrado su cabello en un chongo. Al verlo, le sonrió. Le gustaba su sonrisa. No se le formaban hoyuelos, pero era especial por lo sincera que era.

—Felicidades, Jahir.

Emily lo abrazó. Jahir tuvo que agacharse un poco para que fuera más cómodo el abrazo. Su amiga era de baja estatura y él era de los más altos de su generación.

—Gracias, Emily.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó Emily.

—No lo sé, probablemente Jamie haya planeado algo.

—Sí, siempre tiene planes brillantes aunque un poco locos.

—Probablemente me quiera llevar a comer a Silicem.

—No sería mala idea.

El autobús llegó. Emily y Jahir se subieron y se sentaron en los primeros asientos. En el camino, que fueron solamente cinco minutos hablaron sobre sus cumpleaños anteriores. Emily le dijo que el mejor que había tenido había sido cuando su hermana le había preparado un pastel con su mamá y había invitado a todos sus amigos. No había sido una fiesta grande, pero se había alegrado al verlos. Jahir no sabía exactamente cual había sido su mejor cumpleaños. Ya que todos eran lo mismo. Lo llevaban a comer al restaurante más lujoso que pudieran encontrar. Aunque él preferiría ir simplemente a McDonald o uno de esos lugares con sus amigos, pero tampoco había tenido muchos amigos en su anterior escuela. Jamie y Jane era con las quien más se llevaba.

—Ningún cumpleaños ha sido tan especial —admitió Jahir.

—Tal vez eso cambié pronto —le dijo Emily sonriendo.

Su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa. Esperaba que tuviera razón.

 

Jamie llegó tarde a la clase de Religión como la mayoría de las veces. Trataba de se puntual en algunas materias, pero esa clase no le gustaba para nada. Entró al salón junto con Daniel. Se acercó a Jahir para abrazarlo con fuerza. Casi no lo abrazaba, pero ese día era especial.

—Felicidades, Jahir.

—Gracias, Jamie.

Su amigo parecía incómodo. Seguramente porque todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos. A Jahir le incomodaba ser el centro de atención, todo lo contrario a ella.

Jamie se sentó a lado de Daniel. Los dos sacaron su libro aunque sólo para aparentar trabajar ya que no pensaban hacer algo.

—¿Tú crees que sepa algo? —preguntó Jamie en voz baja viendo hacia Jahir.

—No, es muy despistado.

—Eso es cierto —murmuró ella—. Además, nosotros no hemos sido obvios. Lo felicitamos como cualquier cumpleaños. No creo que sospeche nada.

—Ni yo.

Jamie había decidido hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Jahir. Él nunca había tenido fiestas, porque él creía que tenía pocos amigos, pero mucho gente lo apreciaba.

—¿A cuántos invitaste? —preguntó Daniel.

—A toda la generación —respondió Jamie—. Bueno a casi todos.

—¿Hasta a Megan? —le preguntó Daniel enarcando la ceja.

Jamie puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía si sólo le había preguntado para molestarla o porque realmente le importaba.

—No, pero se enteró porque lo comentamos en nuestro dormitorio.

—Entonces yo creo que irá.

—Ojalá se dé cuenta que nadie la quiere ahí.

—Yo sí la quiero ahí —dijo Daniel.

Jamie volteó hacia su amigo. Él estaba sonriendo con aire soñador. Ella arrugó la nariz.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó alzando la voz.

Algunos voltearon hacia ellos.  A Jamie no le importó.

—No y baja la voz —contestó Daniel—. Parece que estás celosa.

Daniel la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Ella puso su mano en su cara para quitarle esa expresión. Daniel quitó su mano de su cara. No la sostenía con fuerza, pero ella no se zafó de su agarre.

—No lo estoy —negó ella—. No me conoces bien si crees que lo estoy.

—O tal vez tú no te conoces bien.

—Tonterías —farfulló ella retirando su mano.

Daniel soltó una carcajada. Parecía que le gustaba cuando se molestaba.

—Deja de disfrutar cuando estoy enojada.

—Es que te ves adorable.

—No es verdad.

—Sí, tus orejas se ponen rojas, y abres mucho los ojos, de por sí tus ojos ya son grandes.

—Pero no me veo adorable. Nunca uses esa palabra para describirme.

—Esperas verte intimidante, pero no logras ese efecto en mí, tal vez en alguien más sí.

Jamie volteó a verlo. Daniel tenía la vista clavada en su libro, pero sabía que no estaba prestándole atención.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jamie.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?

Daniel miró hacia atrás. La mayoría estaba leyendo en sus libros. Se acercó más a Jamie para que sólo ella pudiera escucharla.

—Puedes crear fuego y eso es algo cool, pero nunca lo usarías contra mí. Sé que nunca me harías daño.

Daniel le sonrió. Jamie notó lo cerca que estaba porque podía distinguir las pecas en su nariz.

—¿Me equivoco? —preguntó él.

—No te haría daño a propósito, pero a veces se puede salir de control —murmuró Jamie.

Ella recordó la ocasión que había quemado la oficina del director. No había podido controlar su poder. Aunque ya había entrenado en Ardens, todavía no se sentía tan segura. Temía herir a alguien más. En especial a gente que quería.

—No creo que te vuelva a pasar —dijo Daniel seguro.

—Espero que en eso tengas razón.

—Ya verás que sí, chica de fuego.

Jamie le dio un leve golpe en su hombro.  En el fondo le gustaba ese apodo, solamente cuando él lo decía. Era algo entre ellos. Nadie más podía llamarla así. Además la mayoría no sabía la verdadera razón de su apodo.

Al final de las clases Jamie se encontró con Emily. Se acercó a ella rápidamente.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? —le preguntó Emily.

—Sí necesito tu ayuda. ¿Podrías decorar? —le pidió Jamie.

—Me parece bien —contestó Emily sonriendo—. ¿Quien más va a ayudar?

—Jane, Susan y Jonas.

Cuando Jamie invitó a Jonas, él se ofreció ayudarles a preparar todo. Sugirió poner decoraciones de superhéroes.

—¿Y Daniel qué va hacer?

Jamie le sorprendió la pregunta. Aunque era común que su amiga preguntara por él. A veces sospechaba que le gustaba.

—Va a distraer a Jahir. Lo van a mantener alejados de la casa.

—Eso va ser extraño —opinó Emily.

—¿Por qué extraño?

—Digo Daniel y Jahir no se llevan muy bien y que se la pase con él en su cumpleaños es algo inusual.

—Ya es momento que se hagan amigos.

—Eso sí.

         Emily le sonrió. Jamie no puedo evitar sonreír. Hace un año hubiera creído imposible que ella sería su amiga. Parecía que Daniel y Jahir nunca se llevarían bien, pero eso podía cambiar si ellos empezaban a conocerse mejor.

 

Al finalizar las clases, Jamie salió rápidamente del salón. Jahir había esperado que su amiga pasara tiempo con él en su cumpleaños. Pensó que Jane sí estaría con él, pero ella se disculpó y le dijo que tenía tarea que hacer. Eso era extraño, ella nunca hacía tareas los viernes. No entendía porque sus amigas lo estaban evitando.

         Reparó a Jonas a lo lejos, iba acercarse a él. Cuando su amigo lo vio, se despidió con la mano y se alejó de él. Jahir pensó que algo había hecho mal, para que todo mundo estuviera ignorándolo. Ni siquiera sus papás lo habían felicitado. En eso vibró su celular. Era un mensaje de su mamá. En él lo felicitaba, le decía que le mandaba muchos besos y abrazos. Según le mandaba saludos su papá, aunque seguramente ni se había acordado de su cumpleaños. Ya se había resignado que se la pasaría solo en su cumpleaños cuando Daniel se acercó.

—¿Qué tal te la estás pasando?

Jahir se encogió de hombro. No iba admitirle que se la estaba pasando mal porque todos sus amigos lo ignoraban. Parecía que a Daniel le costaba trabajo iniciar una conversación con él. Casi nunca hablaban. De hecho nunca se dirigían la palabra cuando estaban solos. Era muy extraño que él estuviera ahí con él.

—¿Dónde está Jamie? —preguntó Jahir.

— No lo sé, salió rápidamente del salón, ni siquiera me esperó —respondió Daniel.

—Qué raro si ustedes son inseparables.

Daniel se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Digamos que sí, aunque ustedes dos también.

—Lo éramos.

—Hasta que llegué yo. Siento que me guardas rencor por eso.

Daniel tenía razón. Le guardaba resentimiento, porque sentía que había alejado a su mejor amiga de él. Aunque a veces pensaba que era tonto enojarse por eso. Además la razón porque no le hablara no era esa, sino porque no le agradaba. Le parecía un niño muy arrogante.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que tú me agradas.

Jahir se le quedó mirando esperando a que se echara a reír y le dijera que lo que acababa de decir era una broma.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Jahir incrédulo.

—Sí, por qué no lo harías. Eres una buena persona.

—No me conoces bien.

—Eso es verdad, pero podemos conocernos mejor. Estoy seguro que podemos ser buenos amigos.

Jahir no entendía por qué estaba siendo amable con él.

—Siento que Jamie te mando conmigo para que nos hiciéramos amigos.

Daniel soltó una risa corta

—En parte tienes razón —asintió  Daniel—. Me ha dicho varias veces que deberíamos llevarnos mejor.

—Tal vez sea verdad.

Daniel le sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. Jahir lo seguía mirando como si fuera un desconocido. Se le hacía extraño que estuviera hablando con él, pero ya era hora de que se empezaran a llevar.

—Bueno festejemos nosotros nada más, ya que no están ninguna de las gemelas— propuso Daniel— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Pensaba irme a cambiar.

—No creo que sea buena idea, perderemos tiempo.

—¿Perder tiempo…?

—Vayamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre —lo interrumpió  Daniel—. Claro yo invito porque tú eres el festejado.

Los dos fueron hacia la cafetería. Daniel era más pequeño que él por varios centímetros. De hecho Jahir era de los más altos. Había heredado la altura de su padre. De hecho casi todo su rostro tenía facciones similares a las de él. La piel color canela, los  grandes ojos marrones, las cejas pobladas y largas pestañas. Siempre que se veía al espejo lo recordaba.

Daniel pagó su comida como había prometido. Todo se le hacía tan inusual, pero se alegraba de que no estuviera solo en su cumpleaños. Aunque seguía preguntándose dónde se habían metido sus amigas. Daniel inició la conversación. Le preguntó sobre sus superhéroes favoritos. Daniel no leía comics, aunque decía que pronto lo haría porque le llamaban la atención, aun así había visto todas las películas de Marvel y por ello las comentaban. Después hablaron de libros. Algunos los había leído Jahir. Él no le apasionaba la lectura como a Emily y a Daniel, pero de vez en cuando encontraba un buen libro que despertaba su interés. Terminaron hablando de dragones.

—Ojalá no te encuentres con ninguno —finalizó Daniel—. Me refiero a uno rojo o verde.

Jahir se empezó a reír, por el tema tan inusual del que hablaban. Daniel lo miró arqueando las cejas.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Jahir—. No es nada.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Daniel—. Sabes no me la he pasado mal contigo.

—Gracias, creo.

—No, en verdad. Creo que hasta me agradas más ahora.

Jahir sonrió. Tampoco se había imaginado que pasar tiempo con él sería divertido. Él también podía decir lo mismo. Su celular vibró. Jamie le estaba marcando.

—Bueno —contestó Jahir.

—Hola, estoy en la casa de los niños esperándote desde hace rato.

—¿Qué? No sabía voy para allá.

—De acuerdo, no te tardes.

Jahir se levantó rápidamente. Ya no estaban en la cafetería. Cuando terminaron de comer, estuvieron caminando un buen rato en los campos de la escuela y después se habían sentado en unas gradas.

—Jamie me está esperando —avisó Jahir—. Está en la casa de los niños.

—Oh vamos, entonces.

Jahir estuvo a punto de decirle que no lo acompañara. Él quería estar solo con sus amigas. Si Daniel iba, seguramente Jamie le haría más caso a él. Quitó ese pensamiento egoísta de su cabeza. El niño había estado acompañándolo en su cumpleaños.

—Está bien.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, vieron a Jamie afuera sentada en la acera. Al verlos sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran —exclamó Jamie.

Jahir se encogió de hombros. Estaba a punto de disculparse, pero Jamie abrió la puerta y de repente una multitud gritó _sorpresa._ En seguida pusieron música. Jahir se quedó parado pasmado por la impresión. Nunca se había imaginado que le organizarían una fiesta sorpresa, ni que tanta gente hubiera ido a verlo. Tal vez no era porque quisieran celebrarlo sino por la fiesta. Ese no era un buen pensamiento, así que mejor lo alejó de su mente. Miró hacia Jamie quien sonreía orgullosa. Sabía que ella había sido la de la idea. Rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos. Jamie no protestó.

—Muchas gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas. Disfrútalo.

Jane se acercó a él y lo abrazó también.

—Felicidades, de nuevo.

—Gracias.

No sabía que otra cosa decir. Se sentía muy agradecido con ellas y con todos los que habían ayudado a la fiesta. Seguramente Daniel había sido el encargado de distraerlo por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo con él. Ahora él estaba junto con Mike. Cuando vio que estaba mirando hacia él, le sonrió. Jahir le sonrió de vuelta. Esa había sido la primera sonrisa sincera que le dirigía. Tal vez podían ser buenos amigos.

 

Jahir dejó de bailar para ir por algo beber. Se sentó en las escaleras. Todos parecían estar pasándola bien. Él también estaba feliz con su fiesta. Distinguió a Jamie bailando a lado de Daniel. Él movía su cabeza de un lado a otro sin ritmo. Eso parecía divertirle a Jamie porque su amiga no dejaba de reír. Sonrió al ver sus amigos felices.

         —¿Por qué tan solo el festejado?

         Jahir sabía que esa voz pertenecía a su mejor amigo. Jonas se sentó a lado de él. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Él vestía una camisa roja de cuadros y pantalones oscuros. Le gustaba como le quedaba el color rojo. Estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero pensó que eso no se decían los hombres.

         —¿Todo bien? —preguntó Jonas enarcando la ceja.

         —Sí, sólo estoy descansando. Siento que mis pies están punzando.

         —Me imaginó. ¿Te está gustando tu fiesta?

         —Sí, nunca había tenido una. ¿Desde cuando sabías?

         —Desde hace una semana cuando Jamie me contó. Yo sugerí que decoraran de superhéroes.

         —Lo imaginé.

         —¿A caso soy tan predecible?

         —Es sólo que eres geek como yo.

         —Por eso somos mejores amigos.

         Jonas chocó su hombro con el de él. Jahir le sonrió e hizo lo mismo. Sam se acercó hacia ellos. Jonas se alejó un poco de él. Jahir no había notado lo cerca que habían estado. Volteó a ver hacia la rubia que sonreía. Ella iba peinada con una trenza. Sus ojos marrones resaltaban más cuando su rostro estaba descubierto. La primera vez que la había visto había pensado que sería una niña muy callada, pero había estado muy equivocado.

—¿Te está gustando tu fiesta? —le preguntó Sam mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

—Me está encantando.

Jonas miró de Jahir hacia Sam. Él pareció sentirse fuera de lugar, porque se levantó.

—Iré con Dylan —dijo Jonas.

Jahir quería pedirle que se quedara, pero se tardó en hablar, porque su amigo se alejó de ellos.

—Jonas me agrada —dijo Sam.

—A mí también.

—Sí se nota. Como sea. Estábamos hablando de la fiesta. A mí también me está gustando, lo malo es que nuestra generación casi no organiza.

—Será porque estamos pequeños.

—Sí, he escuchado que las fiestas del último año se ponen locas.

—Y seguramente así serán si las organiza Jamie en el futuro.

Sam asintió. Tomó un sorbo de su refresco. Ella seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa. Siempre que la veía estaba sonriendo. Se preguntaba si no le dolían sus mejillas de tanto sonreír.

—¿En qué piensas?

Jahir se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando la sonrisa de Sam. Desvió la mirada.

—En nada importante.

—Eso suena tan yo —Sam hizo una breve pausa—. No que yo no sea nada importante, sino que yo también pienso en cosas sin importancia.

—Aunque creo que todos.

—No, algunos si piensan en cosas importantes y por eso se estresan.

—Entonces tú crees que restarle importancia a las cosas hará que no te estreses.

—Sí, seguramente. Tal vez por eso yo siempre estoy feliz. No dejo que las cosas me importen demasiado.

—¿O sólo finges que no te importa nada?

Sam por un instante borró su sonrisa. Fue un momento rápido, pero Jahir lo llegó a notar. Después la chica sacudió su cabeza negándolo.

—Deberías de aprender de mí.

—Si eso me hace más feliz, seguiré tu consejo.

—Bueno a cada quien le hace feliz diferentes cosas. ¿A ti que te hace feliz?

Jahir se quedó pensando en su respuesta. Lo primero que pensó fueron sus comics, pero esa respuesta lo dejaría como un extraño. Después pensó en Jamie y Jane. Volteó hacia ellas, las dos seguían bailando junto con Mike y Daniel.

—Mis amigos —respondió él.

—Eso es tierno —murmuró Sam—. A mí lo que más me hace feliz es la comida.

—¿La comida?

—Sí —afirmó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. La hora de la comida es mi momento favorito.

Jahir se rio. No sabía si estaba bromeando. Aunque Sam parecía estar hablando en serio. Al principio no le agradaba la chica porque era muy honesta, pero después de un año se había acostumbrado, y se había dado cuenta que sus comentarios nunca los hacía con la intención de incomodar, simplemente, a ella le daba igual lo que pensaran de lo que tenía que decir.

—Me caes bien, Sam —susurró Jahir.

Sam alcanzó a escucharlo, o eso pensó él por la manera en que su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Creo que aquí estorbamos un poco — le dijo Sam—. Vayamos a bailar.

—Claro.

Ella lo tomó de su mano y lo dirigió hacia el centro donde todos estaban bailando. Ella no lo soltó hasta que estuvieron a lado de sus amigos. Él se dejó llevar por la música y empezó a bailar.

 

A Emily le gustaban las fiestas. El problema era que siempre que asistía una se sentía fuera de lugar. En las fiestas familiares siempre se quedaba sentada mientras que veía a sus papás bailando en la pista y a Jessie jugando con sus primos más pequeños. No hablaba con nadie. No lo hacía porque no quisiera sino porque le costaba trabajo. No sabía cómo iniciar una conversación ni como seguirla. Por otro lado en las fiestas escolares había dejado de asistir. Había decidido ir a la fiesta de Jahir, porque era uno de sus amigos, de los pocos que consideraba realmente uno. Le agradaba Jahir. No hablaban mucho pero cuando lo hacían disfrutaba el tiempo con él. Además tenían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos por lo de la profecía. Ella se estremeció al recordarlo, sacudió su cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Venía a divertirse, a distraerse y olvidar aunque sea unas horas los problemas que la rodeaban. Sentir que llevaba una vida de lo más normal.

Entró a la casa de los niños, donde Jamie había planeado la fiesta sorpresa de Jahir con permiso del profesor Hunter, quien los había dejado organizarla siempre y cuando no llevaran alcohol ni cigarros. Una condición que se le hizo muy estúpida a Emily, ya que a esa edad nadie tomaba ni fumaba. Ella había ayudado a decorar la casa. Cuando habían terminado, se había ido a cambiarse. Sus compañeras de cuarto fueron las primeras en salir, hasta Caroline había decidido ir. Emily se había tardado en decidir si asistía o no.

Había varios niños, prácticamente estaba toda la generación, pudo distinguir a Jane hablando con Dylan, no estaba muy segura de su nombre. Su amiga no dejaba de sonreírle y él la miraba con admiración. Estaba segura que él le gustaba su amiga. Después miró a Sam que estaba junto con Jahir  bailando. Los dos se veían felices. De hecho su amigo se estaba carcajeando. Algo que rara vez podías apreciar, ya que él casi no reía, sonreía sí, pero no reía. Empezó a avanzar entre la multitud en busca de Jamie o Daniel, sus dos mejores amigos. Estaban sentados en uno de los sillones. Jamie tenía sus piernas encima del regazo de él. Los dos se veían tan felices, estaban disfrutando la fiesta como si fuera de ellos. Se hubiera acercado, pero se veían muy a gusto juntos que no quiso interrumpirlos. Como todos sus amigos estaban ocupados, pensó en irse de la fiesta, pero sería muy aguafiestas de su parte. Decidió quedarse por lo menos un rato más.

Se acercó a la mesa de los refrescos. Tomó un vaso y se sirvió. Miró de nuevo hacia la pista de baile, si se le podía llamar así, porque en realidad solo habían dejado un espacio grande en el centro. Sus amigos seguían ahí, parecían no cansarse, ahora Jane y Dylan se les habían unido. Emily sonrió le gustaba verlos felices. Desvío la mirada y observó a un grupo de niños que estaban cerca de ella. Ellos estaban platicando. Se fijó cuidadosamente en sus rostros. Los cuatros era atractivos para su edad, pero en especial uno, quien tenía un cabello sedoso y unos ojos oscuros que la intrigaron. No le despegó la mirada. Al parecer el niño sintió su mirada porque volteó hacia ella. Emily le sostuvo la mirada mientras sentía el calor subirse a su rostro. El niño le sonrió, y ella sintió su pulso acelerarse. Nunca pensó que le fuera a sonreír. Él empezó a caminar hacia ella. Por un momento todo a su alrededor se calló y sólo pudo escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. No sabía qué hacer, probablemente le hablaría y ella no iba saber que decir. Sólo abriría su boca y no emitiría ningún sonido. Se imaginó los peores escenarios mientras él se aproximaba cada vez más. Temió que al llegar a su lado escucharía sus fuertes latidos. Cuando él estuvo en frente de ella, se dio cuenta de las hermosas pestañas que adornaban sus ojos. Emily no dejaba de mirarlo como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo.

—Eh, me das permiso —pidió él.

Emily quería que el suelo la tragara. Él no se había acercado a ella, sólo había ido por una bebida.

—Oh, claro, lo siento— se disculpó.

Ella se movió a un lado. Observó por un momento como el niño servía su refresco. Pensó en iniciar una conversación con él, pero no se le ocurría como. Realmente quería hablarle, simplemente porque no quería estar sola. No tenía nada que ver con que se le hacía lindo. O eso es lo que quería pensar.

—¡Aarón! —gritó uno de sus amigos.

_Aarón_ repitió mentalmente Emily en su cabeza, como si quisiera grabarse su nombre. El niño miró hacia su amigo.

—No te olvides traerme a mí un poco —dijo su amigo.

Aarón rodó los ojos. Miró frunciendo el ceño hacia los vasos, incluso con esa expresión se veía lindo. Cuando terminó de servir las bebidas, el niño volteó una vez más hacia Emily, quien no lo había dejado de mirar, y le sonrió por última vez. Ella se dio cuenta que sus pómulos resaltaban cuando sonreía y que realmente le gustaría volver a ver su sonrisa.

—Emily —alguien la llamó.

Al principio no reconoció la voz, pero después se dio cuenta que era Daniel. Ella volteó hacia él y sonrió. Su amigo estaba sudando y algunos mechones de su cabello se pegaban a su cara. Él sacudió su cabello levemente. Como le gustaba cuando hacía eso.

—Hola, Daniel —la saludó ella.

Daniel sonrió y Emily se olvidó de Aarón. Sólo había sido un niño atractivo que había visto. No era nada comparado por lo que sentía por su amigo. Se mordió el pulgar. No podía dejar que él se diera cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —preguntó su amigo.

—Algo así.

—Creo que te falta bailar un rato.

— No me gusta bailar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no sé hacerlo. Sólo muevo mi cuerpo de una manera muy extraña. Todos se reirán de mí.

—Vamos, Emily, no dejes que te importe lo que otros piensen sobre ti.

—Lamentablemente sí me importa mucho, y veo difícil que…

Daniel la había tomado de su muñeca, tan cerca de su mano, para dirigirla hacia donde todos bailaban. Emily trató de resistirse.

—Detente, Daniel.

Él dejó de caminar, pero no soltó su muñeca. El pulso de Emily estaba acelerado y sus mejillas estaban coloradas estaba agradecida que su tez oscura no la delatara.

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

Daniel soltó su muñeca. Emily quería sostener su mano, pero se contuvo.

—Pero si en serio no quieres bailar por miedo a lo que digan de ti, deberías olvidarlo, olvidarte de todos. Sólo imagina que estás sola ahí y nadie te va juzgar.

—No es tan fácil.

Emily le sonrió con tristeza. Ella se alejó de él. Decidió salir de la fiesta. Se sentó afuera y ocultó su rostro en sus manos. De repente tuvo ganas de llorar. Odiaba que se le complicara tanto estar rodeada de tanta gente. Se sentía impotente al no poder iniciar una conversación o aceptar bailar por el miedo a que la juzgaran.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. Alguien se sentó a su lado. Sin voltear supo que era Daniel, por eso al escuchar su voz no se sorprendió.

—No te sientas mal, Emily.

Ella miró hacia él. No se había dado cuenta que se había dejado la camisa del uniforme, sólo se había cambiado los pantalones por unos de mezclilla. Él tenía remangadas sus mangas dejando al descubierto sus brazos delgados.

—Estoy bien.

—No hay necesidad de mentirme. No pasa nada si no quieres bailar.

—No sólo es eso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No me siento cómodas en las fiestas.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí si quieres.

Emily no pudo evitar sonreír cuando él se incluyó en el plan. Él estaba dispuesto a dejar la fiesta para acompañarla.

—No me enojo si regresas a la fiesta. No quiero que te aburras por mí.

—Emily Anderson, estar contigo nunca es aburrido,  —dijo Daniel con una mirada que reflejaba cariño.

Emily sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco. Tal vez después de todo sería inevitable enamorarse de él.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Una desagradable noticia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily recibe una mala noticia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá tengan sus pañuelos a la mano :(

Cuando Emily despertó, miró a su alrededor y notó que todas sus compañeras ya se habían levantado. A veces dormía hasta tarde los fines de semana, aunque llegaba a sentir que dormir tanto era perder tiempo. Se cambió su pijama por unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter gris que le habían regalado sus padres la navidad anterior. Era una mañana fría; podía sentir que el invierno estaba cerca.

 Emily cepilló su cabello, mientras lo hacía, miró su reflejo. No le gustó su aspecto. Había algo en ella, no sabía qué, pero le molestaba. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y tenía un dolor en el pecho como siempre que le angustiaba algo, pero ese fin de semana había estado muy tranquilo. El viernes se había divertido en la fiesta de Jahir y el sábado se la había pasado con sus amigos. Todo parecía estar bien; no sabía que le preocupaba.

Bajó las escaleras. Ninguna de sus amigas estaba en la sala, seguramente habían ido a la cafetería por algo de desayunar. No sabía si alcanzarlas o quedarse en la casa leyendo. Lo mejor era que saliera a distraerse.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería, vio a Jane junto con Jamie, Sam y Susan. No se veían por ningún lado los niños, algo que se le hizo un poco extraño. Emily se sentó a lado de Sam, quien le estaba sonriendo.

—Buenos días, dormilona —la saludó Jamie.

Emily fingió una sonrisa. No tenía ganas de sonreír.

—Hola a todas —saludó Emily.

Sus amigas tal vez notaron que algo mal estaba con ella, pero si lo hicieron, no dijeron nada en ese momento. Ellas continuaron platicando sobre la fiesta de Jahir. Sólo alcanzaba a escuchar fragmentos de la conversación; no estaba concentrada en lo que decían. Escuchaba más los latidos de su corazón que las voces de sus amigas. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. Seguía sin saber que la alteraba.

—¿Y a ti te gusta alguien, Emily? —preguntó Jane.

Emily se encogió de hombros. No pensaba confesarles quien le gustaba, además, no estaba de humor para hablar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Jamie preocupada.

Ella asintió; ni siquiera sabía bien lo que le estaba pasando para contárselo.

—Sólo estoy cansada —respondió Emily con una leve sonrisa—. Iré afuera.

Ella salió de la cafetería. Escuchaba aún su corazón latiendo con fuerza, aun así podía escuchar las risas de algunos niños que estaban jugando; eso debía de alegrarle, pero sólo lograban molestarla más. Empezó a caminar directo a la casa, pero su amiga la detuvo.

—No comiste nada —la reprendió Jamie—. Te traje esto.

Jamie le tendió una manzana, Emily la tomó un poco sorprendida por el gesto. Sabía que su amiga le preocupaban los demás, aunque fingiera no hacerlo.

—Gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

—No me agradezcas —dijo Jamie—. ¿Puedo saber que tienes?

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé,  me siento extraña. Tal vez sea el clima tan feo que me entristece.

—No creo que tu estado de ánimo dependa del clima.

— Pero a veces influye en él.

Jamie le sonrió como si pensara que lo acababa de decir, fuera una tontería. Emily, sin saber que más decir, le dio una mordida a su manzana. Sintió que su estómago se revolvió. Ella arrugó la nariz. No quería comerse la fruta, pero si la tiraba a la basura en frente de su amiga, que noblemente se la había dado, quedaría como una maleducada.

—Cuéntame algo —le pidió Jamie—. Tal vez así te distraes.

—¿Por qué tú no me cuentas algo?

—Porque de seguro no me vas a prestar atención.

Su amiga tenía razón; si ella hablaba, se concentraría en su relato y de esa manera se distraería. No sabía que contarle. Primero pensó en hablarle sobre el niño lindo que le había sonreído, pero no había sido algo tan importante y era una anécdota muy corta, así que le contó sobre la navidad de hace dos años, la que habían pasado con su familia materna. Había visto a sus primos que no veía hace mucho, además, había disfrutado esa fiesta, porque notaba a toda su familia feliz y eso siempre la alegraba. Jessie había estado corriendo con sus primos pequeños. Si se concentraba, podía escuchar su risa en su mente. Emily sonreía mientras lo contaba.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Daniel sentándose junto a ellas.

—Emily me contaba sobre su familia —explicó Jamie.

—Oh, que interesante.

—No uses tu sarcasmo ahora, que no estoy de humor —le dijo Emily.

Daniel estaba a punto de reprochar, pero la presencia de la Helena Green lo calló. La subdirectora los miraba seria. Sus ojos cafés estaban irritados como si hubiera estado llorando. Sus arrugas eran más notorias. Emily tragó saliva nerviosa; no podía significar nada bueno que Helena se acercara a ellos, tal vez estaban en problemas.

—Señorita Anderson, el director quiere hablar con usted.

—¿Para qué? —bramó Jamie.

La pelirroja se había puesto de pie y miraba desafiante a Helena. Emily y Daniel también se levantaron, y ambos se miraron. Daniel trató de animarla con una sonrisa.

—No es de su incumbencia, señorita Walker.

—¿Estoy en problemas? —inquirió Emily en un susurro.

—No, es sólo que... Acompáñeme y lo sabrá.

—Iremos con ella —dijo Jamie apurada.

—No podrán entrar a la oficina del director.

Jamie soltó un gruñido, pero no volvió a protestar.

Emily iba detrás de la directora junto con sus amigos. Los tres iban muy callados. En ese momento no quería el silencio, la hacía frustrarse más. No se le ocurría una buena razón para que el director quisiera verla. De seguro para amenazarla de nuevo. Tal vez le pediría que dejara de ir a la casa abandonada, pero ella no le tenía miedo al director. Sospechaba que no se atrevería expulsarla de la escuela.

—De seguro te va felicitar —opinó Daniel—. No creo que sea para regañarte.

Emily asintió, aunque no sabía si lo creía en verdad, o sólo se lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Tiene razón, Dan, no creo que sea para regañarte.

Sus amigos querían hacerla sentir mejor, pero ella no podía dejar de sentirse angustiada.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director Crawford, Helena abrió la puerta de la oficina, dejando pasar a Emily. Antes de entrar, miró hacia sus amigos una vez más; Jamie le sonrió animándola y Daniel levantó su pulgar deseándole suerte. Ella les sonrió y después entró. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Miró hacia el director, quien sonreía.

—Por favor tome asiento, Anderson.

Su apellido lo dijo lentamente y con desprecio. Ella frunció el ceño; no le agradaba la manera en que se dirigía a ella. La directora miraba hacia Axel frunciendo los labios.

—¿Te has de preguntar por qué estás aquí?

Emily no respondió; si hablaba, su voz se quebraría, además, en ese momento su cabeza le pesaba para moverla.

—Ya dígaselo de una vez —exigió Helena.

Axel miró disgustado hacia Helena. A él no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes. Emily no sabía lo que le tenía que decir, pero presentía que no era nada bueno.

—Anoche tu casa se incendió. Nadie sabe bien que sucedió, siempre los accidentes ocurren —Axel hizo una pausa mientras miraba fijamente a Emily—. Tus padres murieron.

—¿Qué?

Emily lo había escuchado, pero le costaba trabajo creerlo.

—Tus padres murieron —repitió Axel.

Emily le costó trabajo respirar. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían; gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas. Un chillido salió de su boca. Ella tapó su boca, mientras negaba una y otra vez con su cabeza. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo; debía ser una broma muy cruel del director. Él seguía con su vista fija en ella, parecía estar suprimiendo una sonrisa.

 Recordó a su mamá sonriéndole y acariciándola; a su papá haciéndola reír. Le dolía saber que nunca más disfrutaría esos momentos de nuevo. Pensó en Jessie. Si su casa se quemó, ella podría estar herida.

—¿Mi hermana? —preguntó entre sollozos.

—Por fortuna, tu hermana no estaba en la casa. Ella se había quedado a dormir con tus abuelos.

Era un alivio para ella escuchar eso, aun así no la hacía sentir mejor. Sólo de imaginarse el dolor que su hermana sintió al enterarse que sus padres estaban muertos, y ella no había estado ahí para consolarla. Miró de nuevo hacia el director, una sonrisa se curvaba en su rostro. No aguantaba verlo; salió corriendo rápidamente de la oficina. Vio de reojo a sus amigos levantarse para alcanzarla, pero ella no se detuvo a esperarlos; siguió corriendo y corriendo. Cuando estuvo alejada de todos, dejó caerse de rodillas y siguió llorando por su pérdida.  

Jamie se llenó de ira al ver a Emily llorar; le molestaba que se metieran con sus amigos. Sospechaba que el director Crawford la había hecho sentir mal, así que fue hacia su oficina a exigirle que le dijera por qué su amiga había salido llorando. Daniel, quien al principio había tratado de alcanzar a Emily, se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros para detenerla.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Averiguo por qué Emily estaba llorando —respondió Jamie—. De seguro Axel le dijo algo.

Jamie estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero la subdirectora se adelantó. Ella miró a los niños de arriba a abajo, como si se estuviera preguntando por qué seguían ahí.

—Díganos que le pasó a Emily —exigió Jamie.

Estaba molesta y preocupada; nunca había visto llorar a Emily de esa manera.

—Será mejor que ella se los diga —contestó Helena.

—No creo que no los quiera decir —dijo Daniel.

—Entonces esa será su decisión.

Helena se alejó de ellos. En eso, el director Crawford salió de su oficina, miró hacia Jamie con una sonrisa burlona; ella detestaba esa sonrisa en él.

—¿Qué le hizo a Emily? —preguntó Jamie furiosa.

Daniel le sostuvo un hombro tratando de calmarla. La sonrisa de Axel desapareció y por un momento Jamie pudo notar una faceta de miedo en su rostro; eso la hizo sonreír. Estaba segura que él recordaba que había pasado la última vez que la había hecho molestar.

—Yo nada —respondió el director—. Sólo le di una mala noticia. Sus padres murieron a noche.

Jamie nunca conoció a sus padres, pero se imaginaba lo doloroso que sería perder a su familia. Volteó hacia Daniel, quien miraba hacia el suelo; él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo Emily, ya que su madre había muerto cuando él era pequeño. El director se había alejado de ellos. No se había dado cuenta cuando se fue, pero se alegraba.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Jamie.

—Buscar a Emily.

—¿Y si quiere estar sola? Además, no soy buena consolando.

—No creo que quiera estarlo. Yo creo que en estos momentos se siente sola.

Los dos fueron a buscarla, Daniel preguntaba si la habían visto; Jamie se sentía impotente en ese momento. No sabía qué hacer para consolar a su amiga. Pensaba que llorar te hacia ver débil, y era una manera de que los demás conocieran tus vulnerabilidades, aun así comprendía el llanto de Emily. Era mejor que llorará y sacará todo lo que le hacía daño. Tal vez eso le hacía falta a ella. Jamie nunca compartía lo que sentía, siempre se lo quedaba guardado.

Encontraron a Emily recargada en un árbol; ella seguía llorando, aunque lo hacía en silencio. Las lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados al igual que su nariz. Ella tenía la mirada pérdida en el suelo. Parecía que no los había visto llegar. Jamie se acercó lentamente a ella, se hincó para estar a su alcance. Su amiga no le sonrió. Su mirada estaba llena de dolor. A Jamie le lastimaba verla de esa manera. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba Emily hasta ese momento. Estuvo a punto de decir que lo sentía, pero eso siempre decían.

—Emily, no estás sola —le dijo Jamie.

Ella soltó un gimoteo y tapó su cara con ambas manos. Jamie miró hacia Daniel; él estaba sentado a su lado, jaló con cuidado a Emily y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Ella se dejó llevar por el abrazo. Con sus lágrimas mojaba la ropa de su amigo, pero él parecía no importarle. Jamie empezó a acariciar su cabello. No era buena demostrando su afecto, pero por lo menos lo intentaba.

—No te vamos a dejar, Emily —dijo Daniel.

Su amiga se secó las lágrimas y miró hacia Daniel.

—Mis papás me decían lo mismo —expresó Emily con enojo y tristeza—. Sólo eran promesas vacías.

Jamie no sabía que decir. Su amiga tenía razón, eran promesas vacías. Nunca podías prometerle a alguien que estarías siempre con ellos, porque la muerte era inevitable.

—Ellos siguen contigo, Emily —la consoló Daniel.

Emily negó con la cabeza. No había parado de llorar en todo ese tiempo. Jamie no quería verla sufrir más, pero no sabía cómo parar su llanto; aunque si paraba de llorar, no significaría que parara de sufrir.

—Estaremos aquí por mientras —dijo Jamie—. Si quieres nuestra compañía.

Ella asintió; no les pidió que la dejaran sola. Los tres permanecieron en ese árbol sentados. Emily llorando, Daniel abrazándola y Jamie sintiéndose inútil al no poder hacer nada para acabar con su dolor.

            Después de un rato, Emily dejó de llorar. Jamie no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Ellos no la habían dejado sola.

—Iré a mi casa a descansar —dijo Emily.

Los tres se levantaron. La acompañaron en silencio. Jamie no le gustaba estar en silencio, quería hablar, pero no se le ocurría como iniciar la conversación.

En el camino se toparon con Hawkins, quien estaba platicando con sus amigos. Cuando vio a Emily con los ojos hinchados, se acercó hacia ellos. Esbozaba una sonrisa burlona, la cual le recordaba a la de Crawford.

—¿Por qué llora la niña? —preguntó con saña Nicholas.

Emily lo ignoró. Los tres siguieron su camino sin voltearlo a ver.

—¿Acaso necesita que la consuele su mami?

Su comentario hizo que Emily empezará a llorar de nuevo. Ella aceleró su paso y Daniel fue tras ella, pero Jamie se quedó ahí plantada y cerró sus puños con fuerza. Podía oír el eco de las risas y el del llanto de su amiga. Ella volteó hacia Hawkins que seguía riendo; detestaba su risa y más en ese momento. No entendía como una persona podía ser tan desagradable. Se acercó a él, Hawkins dio un paso hacia atrás temeroso. Ella sonrió para intimidarlo, y después lanzó su puño hacia al frente pegándole en la nariz. Algunos soltaron gritos de exclamación. Hawkins sostuvo su nariz con ambas manos y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon.

—¿Por qué llora el niño?— inquirió Jamie en el mismo tono de voz que él había usado— ¿Acaso necesita a su mami para que lo consuele?

Algunos rieron. Jamie sonrió satisfecha. Ella dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar, pero una voz chillona la detuvo.

—¿Qué te sucede, niña?

Jamie miró hacia atrás. Una niña, mucho mayor que ella, la miraba frunciendo el ceño mientras que sostenía a Hawkins.

—¿Necesitas que te defiendan? —replicó Jamie viendo hacia el niño.

—¿No sabes quién soy, verdad? —preguntó la chica.

—Y no me interesa.

—Soy su hermana.

Jamie arqueó las cejas. No se parecían más que en el tono de los ojos.

—El director sabrá de esto —la amenazó la chica.

Jamie se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Estaba a punto de irse, pero el profesor Louis llegó en ese momento.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— Le rompió la nariz a mi hermano —acusó la chica señalando hacia Jamie.

—No me la rompió —protestó Hawkins—. Sólo hizo que sangrara.

—Tú ve a la enfermería ahora mismo. Acompáñalo, Natalie. Mientras que tú tendrás que acompañarme a dirección.

Jamie no tenía ganas de pelear con el profesor, así que se encogió de hombros y lo siguió hacia la oficina de Crawford. Louis la veía con desaprobación.

—Le creyó muy rápido a Natalie, ni siquiera tenía pruebas.

—Tú no lo negaste.

—Se lo merecía.

—Nadie merece sufrir.

Seguramente eso le diría también Emily cuando se enterara qué había hecho. Al recordar a su amiga, se sintió un poco culpable. No había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado; había actuado por impulso. Su rabia había tomado el control sobre ella. Aún así él lo merecía por soltar ese comentario hiriente hacia su amiga para hacerla llorar. No se arrepentía de haberlo golpeado, porque en el fondo siempre había querido ponerlo en su lugar.

Daniel había logrado alcanzar a Emily, pero ella le había pedido que la dejara sola. Él no sabía si hacerle caso o acompañarla. Al final decidió darle su espacio, pero le dijo que él estaría ahí si lo necesitaba. Después se dirigió hacia la casa de los niño; dónde se encontró con Mike, quien estaba muy sonriente. Por alguna extraña razón su alegría lo molestó. Tal vez era porque pensaba que nadie podía estar feliz cuando el mundo de Emily se había derrumbado.

—¿Por qué tan serio? —preguntó Mike sentándose a lado de él.

—No veo razón para sonreír tanto.

Mike soltó una corta carcajada.

—¿Debe de haber una? —inquirió Mike enarcando la ceja.

—Sólo no estoy de humor —replicó él.

—¿Preocupado por Jamie?

Daniel miró hacia él afligido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Oh espera, tú no estuviste ahí, saliste en busca de Emily.

Daniel se le quedó mirando esperando a que continuara hablando.

 —Veo que prefieres a Emily antes que a Jamie.

—Eso no es verdad —negó rápidamente Daniel—. Las dos son mis mejores amigas, y Emily me necesitaba más en ese momento. Ahora dime que le pasó a Jamie. ¿Hawkins la hirió?

Daniel había cerrado los puños sin darse cuenta. Ya estaba enojado con Nicholas por haberle soltado ese comentario tan hiriente a Emily; si le había hecho daño también a Jamie, no se la acabaría. Miró desconcertado hacia Mike cuando éste empezó a reír.

—Sabes eso es un buen chiste. La chica de fuego sabe defenderse.

Daniel arrugó su nariz al escuchar el apodo. Él era el único que podía llamarle así.

—No le digas así. Sólo dime qué pasó.

—Jamie le dio un puñetazo a Nicholas, y lo mandó a la enfermería.

Daniel negó con la cabeza. Su amiga era muy impulsiva; no medía las consecuencias de sus actos. Aunque en parte se alegraba de que le hubiera dado su merecido.

—Y entonces Jamie debe estar en la oficina del director.

—Exactamente.

Daniel se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Esperaba que Jamie pudiera controlarse con el director; no quería que hubiera otro accidente.

—Por cierto ¿por qué lloraba Emily?

Daniel no sabía si contarle a Mike lo que le había pasado.

—Sus padres… ellos…

—¿Se divorciaron?

—Murieron —murmuró.

Mike quitó la sonrisa de su cara; de seguro se había dado cuenta de lo hiriente que fue Hawkins al decirle eso.

Jahir entró por la puerta y se acercó a ellos. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación, probablemente sabía que Jamie estaba en la oficina del director.

—¿Han visto a Emily?

Tal vez aún no se enteraba de que Jamie estaba en problemas o su prioridad era Emily.

—Quiere estar sola —contestó Daniel—. Seguramente está en su habitación.

—Me imaginé que estaría allí, pero no sabía si era buena idea ir a buscarla. Ya saben está prohibido entrar ahí.

—Aunque no tan prohibido —susurró Mike.

—Ahora debe estar con Jane y Sam —comentó Jahir mientras se sentaba.

—Espero que no siga llorando —deseó Daniel—. Pobre; no se merece eso.

—¿Sabes exactamente qué sucedió? —preguntó Mike curioso.

—Obvio no —respondió Daniel—. Puede que haya sido un accidente.

Nicholas Hawkins entró por la puerta. Tenía una banda en su nariz, pero no estaba enyesado. Al menos Jamie no se la había roto. Cuando Nick los vio, levantó las manos rápidamente como si se estuviera rindiendo.

—Chicos, les juro que no tenía idea de lo de sus padres —dijo aceleradamente.

Mike comenzó a reírse; Daniel lo seguía mirando fijamente, y Hawkins tragó saliva nervioso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en voz baja.

—Con nosotros no te tienes que disculpar—bramó Daniel molesto—. Es con Emily.

—Lo haré después.

Él seguía viéndolos con miedo.

—No te vamos a lastimar ¿por qué te atemorizas tanto? —le preguntó Jahir.

—Su amiga ya se encargó de herirme —dijo señalando su nariz—. Pega duro.

Hawkins les sonrió nerviosamente y subió a su habitación. Jahir miraba extrañado hacia Nicholas.

—¿De qué amiga está hablando?

—¿No te enteraste? —preguntó Mike.

—No ¿Qué pasó?

—Hawkins molestó a Emily porque estaba llorando y Jamie lo golpeó en la nariz —contó Daniel.

Jahir sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación.

—Jamie siempre metiéndose en problemas. Me imagino que está en la dirección.

—Así es —asintió Daniel— Por cierto iré a buscarla.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Jahir.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme que esté todo bajo control.

Jahir asintió; él había entendido a qué se refería. Daniel salió de la casa y fue en busca de su amiga. Lo más probable es que ya hubiera salido de la oficina del director. Esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada malo. La encontró cerca de las oficinas. Jamie estaba sentada en una banca con su mano vendada.

—Oí lo que hiciste.

Jamie levantó la mirada y sonrió de medio lado. Sabía que su amiga también estaba afectada por el sufrimiento de Emily al igual que él.

—No lamento haberlo hecho.

—No creas que vengo a regañarte.

—Eso lo sé, no eres Jahir.

—Quería saber cómo estabas; con tantas emociones juntas temía que se te saliera de control.

Jamie hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Daniel tomó su mano vendada. Jamie dejó que la examinara. Ella soltó un quejido cuando tocó sus nudillos.

—Lo siento.

—Sólo bromeo, ya me he curado con fuego, la venda sólo es para aparentar.

Daniel rio mientras soltaba su mano.

—Por cierto ¿cómo sigue Emily? —preguntó Jamie.

—La seguí después de que Hawkins la ofendiera, pero me dijo que quería estar sola, así que la dejé que se fuera a su habitación. Espero haber hecho lo correcto.

—Probablemente era lo mejor —dijo Jamie—. Me imaginó que le dolerá por mucho tiempo.

Daniel asintió sin pensarlo. Él seguía sufriendo por la muerte de su madre.

—Dolerá por siempre, aunque algunos días menos que otros.

Sam había estado abrazándola, Jane le había sugerido leer uno de sus libros y Caroline les había dicho a las dos que se callaran y que la dejaran llorar tranquila. Emily había apoyado la idea de Caroline; sólo quería que la dejaran sola.

En la noche, bajó por un vaso de agua cuando sus compañeras ya estaban dormidas. Esperaba que nadie estuviera abajo; no quería seguir viendo como sentían lástima por ella, además, le molestaba toda la atención que llamaba. Por suerte la cocina estaba vacía. Tomó un vaso, se sirvió agua y se sentó. Las luces estaban apagadas. Nunca le había gustado la oscuridad y el silencio, pero en ese momento lo disfrutó. Oyó un ruido y alguien prendió las luces. Emily miró hacia la puerta y vio a su amiga Jamie. Ella le sonrió, aunque parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás?— preguntó Jamie.

Su amiga cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Emily simplemente se encogió de hombros. No estaba bien ni se sentía mejor que antes.

—¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?

—Me quedé platicando con Daniel.  Apenas son las diez.

—Y a las ocho y media es el toque de queda para nosotros.

— Oh, Anderson, siempre andas pensando en las reglas.

Emily soltó un bufido. A veces olvidaba que Jamie amaba romper las reglas. En eso recordó lo que le habían contado: Jamie había golpeado a Hawkins para defenderla. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto; estaba agradecida porque la había defendido, pero sabía que golpearlo no había sido la mejor opción. Miró hacia la mano de Jamie, la cual estaba vendada.

—No debiste haberle pegado.

Jamie se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa, y se sentó en frente de ella.

—Se lo merecía.

—Pero te metiste en problemas, Jamie. Además, tú también te lastimaste.

—La venda sólo es para aparentar; el fuego me quita el dolor.

—Al menos. Aún así fuiste a la dirección.

—Me gané una detención y ya. No es la gran cosa, Emily.

Emily negó con la cabeza; no le gustaba que sus amigos se metieran en problemas por defenderla.

—Hubieras visto su cara —continuó Jamie reprimiendo una carcajada—. No se lo esperaba.

Emily imaginó a Hawkins con cara de sorpresa y dolor. Reprimió una sonrisa; no debería alegrarse del dolor ajeno.

—Bueno, pero no vuelvas hacerlo. Al menos, no por mí.

—Hay personas por las que vale la pena meterse en problemas.

—¿Y yo soy una de esas?

Jamie sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

—Además, me vale si me meto en problemas. Ya deja de preocuparte tanto.

Emily encogió sus hombros. No podía evitar preocuparse por todo, en especial por sus amigos o su familia. Al recordar a sus padres sintió una punzada en el pecho y de nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero trató de contenerlas; ya había llorado suficiente por ese día.

—Emily, si quieres llorar hazlo. No te voy a juzgar.

Ella miró a su amiga enarcando la ceja.

—Nunca creí que dirías eso.

—Sólo no le digas a Jane que lo dije.

Emily sonrió levemente. Se enjuagó las lágrimas con su muñeca. Recordó a su hermana y se preguntó cómo debía de estársela pasando. Probablemente mal, y ella no estaba ahí para apoyarla. Aunque, no le ayudaría verla en ese estado.

—Tengo que ser fuerte por Jessie.

—Eres fuerte, Emily.

—Pensé que creías que llorar te hacía débil.

Jamie soltó un suspiro y miró hacia sus manos.

—Trató de ponerme en tu lugar. Creo que si me pasara lo que a ti, estaría destrozada. A ti no te lo había dicho, pero mi miedo más grande es perder a los que quiero.

Emily dejó su vista fija en ella. No podía creer que Jamie acababa de confesarle a lo que le temía. Jamie siempre había sido muy reservada con sus sentimientos. Sabía que no a cualquiera le confesaría su más grande miedo.

—Gracias —dijo Emily.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Por estar aquí conmigo, por preocuparte por mí, por haber golpeado a Hawkins y por…

—Eres mi amiga, Emily. Obvio que voy hacer todo eso.

Emily sonrió al escuchar que Jamie también la consideraba su amiga.

—Me agrada tenerte como amiga.

—Lo mismo digo.

Emily vio hacia su reflejo en el vaso. Sus ojos se veían hinchados y rojos. Su rostro reflejaba lo derrumbada que estaba. No parecía una persona fuerte. Miró hacia Jamie. Siempre la había visto como una persona inquebrantable. No la había visto en sus peores momentos. Se preguntó cómo había sido su aspecto cuando Giselle y Daniel habían salido heridos. Jane le había contado que cuando Daniel se había lastimado la cabeza, Jamie había estado al borde de las lágrimas. Le costaba trabajo imaginársela de esa manera.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En el mal aspecto que tengo —mintió Emily—. No parezco una persona fuerte.

—Pero saldrás adelante —la animó Jamie—. Estoy segura de ello.

 

Kaiden estaba en el campamento de los rebeldes; él lijaba su espada sentado en una roca. Casi no tenía amigos ahí. Era un Gallagher después de todo. Esperaba que Darren llegará de su misión. No habían ido a otra redada. Últimamente el único trabajo que hacían era espiar. Él era su principal espía. Eran la fuente de información más accesible que tenían dentro del castillo. Había pasado dos meses y aún no confesaba que Keira había ido a buscar a Aeron. Sabían que la guerrera había salido a una misión muy importante. Se rumoraba que debía de encontrar los cuarteles de los rebeldes. Kaiden había mentido diciendo que no tenía idea de la misión de su hermana. Darren también había guardado el secreto.

Vio a los rebeldes llegar cabalgando en caballo. Alcanzó a distinguir la cabellera rubia de su novio. Kaiden se acercó a ellos. Él le sonrió a su novio. Darren intentó sonreírle. Estaba preocupado, lo demostraba bien en su rostro. Se bajaron del caballo. Kaiden iba abrazar a Darren, pero otro rebelde lo detuvo por el brazo. Él se zafó con brusquedad.

 —¿Qué te sucede?

 —Lysander va querer hablar contigo.

 —¿Por qué?

 —No te resistas, Kaiden —dijo Darren acercándose a él—. Ve con él.

 Sabía que su novio tenía razón; era mejor no resistirse. Él asintió y le sonrió a su novio. Él le devolvió la sonrisa nervioso. Kaiden siguió al elfo a la carpa dónde estaba el líder del grupo. Pocas veces había hablado con Lysander. El elfo era de los pocos que confiaban en él. Aunque al principio lo había cuestionado por su apellido.

 —¿Qué noticias me traes, Collin ? —preguntó Lysander cuando entraron.

 —Tenemos a un traidor —respondió Collin señalándolo.

Kaiden miró ofendido hacia Collin. Luego negó con la cabeza.

 —No sé de qué habla.

Lysander cruzó los brazos. Cuando hacía eso, se veía más intimidante.

—Explícate, Collin —pidió Lysander.

—Un general de los guerreros nos ha dicho que Keira está en busca del príncipe Aeron. Al parecer todos en el castillo lo saben.

Lysander miró hacia Kaiden. Él no sabía si confesar que lo sabía o seguir mintiendo.

—Déjame solo con Kaiden —ordenó Lysander.

 Collin sonrió complacido. Al salir de la carpa, lo empujó. Él lo fulminó con la mirada y luego vio de nuevo hacia Lysander. Él era mayor que él por más de diez años. Tenía su cabello obscuro ondulado y ojos verdes.

—Me costó trabajo confiar en ti, pero al final lo hice. Te he defendido una y otra vez de los que te llaman traidor. Sólo quiero que me respondas con sinceridad ¿Sabías que tu hermana salió en busca de Aeron?

Kaiden tragó saliva nervioso y agachó la mirada. Si decía la verdad, podían matarlo. Él no creía que merecía la muerte por proteger a su hermana.

—Mírame, Kaiden.

Él levantó la mirada y asintió lentamente. Tal vez Lysander le perdonaría la vida.

—Lo hice para protegerla.

—¿Por qué quieres proteger a nuestra enemiga?

—Es mi hermana. Y ella no es la enemiga. El único enemigo es Cronan.

—Tu hermana ha asesinado a tus compañeros sin piedad. Y ahora está en busca de Aeron para matarlo. Ella también es una amenaza para la rebelión.

 Lysander soltó un bufido exasperado. Lanzó las plumas que tenía en su escritorio. Estaba furioso con Kaiden. Él había guardado información muy importante.

—No sabemos si ya lo ha encontrado.

—No creo, ya hubiera regresado.

—Salió desde hace dos meses. Le hemos dado una gran ventaja. Puede que lo encuentre antes que nosotros.

—Ustedes lo han buscado desde antes y nunca ha aparecido. Tal vez no exista.

Lysander lo miró como si lo hubiera ofendido.

—Él es un pilar de esta rebelión dónde sea que esté.

Lysander frotó sus sienes tratando de calmarse. Aun no le decían su castigo. Él no quería dejar a Darren solo. Esperaba que ninguno se enterara que él también sabía sobre la misión de Keira. Él había guardado el secreto porque él se lo había pedido.

—Sullivan —llamó Lysander— Manda a llamar a Murel.

El rebelde que estaba en la carpa cuidando asintió y fue a cumplir con la orden. Kaiden seguía en silencio.

—¿Va delatarme enfrente de todos?

—Eres una pieza muy importante en esta guerra. No puedo desecharte con tanta facilidad. Si les digo a los rebeldes lo que hiciste, intentaran matarte.

—¿Sigue confiando en mí?

—No lo sé, Kaiden, pero aún puedes servirme. Podrás ganarte mi confianza de nuevo con un favor.

—¿Quiere que siga a mi hermana?

—No, asignaré alguien más para eso. Tu debilidad es ella. Harías todo para protegerla incluso fallarle a la rebelión.

 Kaiden no protestó porque sabía que tenía razón. No quería que alguien siguiera a su hermana, aunque Keira era buena luchando, y era muy probable que saliera con vida de cualquier ataque.

—Quiero que trabajes con los guerreros y a lado de Cronan. Nos vas informar todas sus debilidades. También como entrar al castillo. Con la información que nos des planearemos el ataque para quitar a Cronan del trono.

—De acuerdo. No volveré a fallarle.

—Ahora puedes irte.

Cuando salió de la carpa, vio a una mujer pelirroja entrar a la carpa. Ella debía de ser Murel. Había oído hablar de ella. Era de las mejores en las batallas. De seguro la enviarían a buscar a Keira. Esperaba que su hermana estuviera preparada.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Darren.

Él miró hacia su novio y asintió. Seguía preocupado por su hermana. Quería seguir a Murel para proteger a Keira, pero no podía volver a fallar a la rebelión. Sintió los brazos de Darren rodeándolo por la cintura.

—Confiaba en que Lysander no te haría nada.

—Mandaran a alguien por mi hermana —explicó Kaiden.

Darren soltó un suspiro.

—No creo que debas preocuparte. Keira puede con todos.

Kaiden miró hacia su novio. Si Darren creía en su hermana, él debía hacerlo también. Confiaría en que Keira pudiera defenderse de cualquier rebelde.

—Tienes razón. Nadie puede detener a Keira.

—Sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

Kaiden no pudo evitar reír. Keira era mucho mejor que él peleando. Darren se separó de él y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió Darren.

—Keira es mucho mejor que yo.

—Eso lo sé, y por lo que me cuentas sé que no te haría daño. Me refiero que eres el único que puede detenerla para que no mate a Aeron. Tú podrías convencerla.

—Mi hermana es terca. No creo que puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión. Además lo intenté.

—Pero no le dijiste toda la verdad.

Kaiden asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería.

—Estoy seguro que Keira te escucharía —concluyó Darren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero decirles que me encanta la amistad de Emily y Jamie. Me gusta mucho escribir escenas de ellas juntas.  
> Y la última escena con Kaiden, quiero que la recuerden muy bien porque es importante para la trama.


	9. La daga y la espada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira roba una espada.   
> Ron recibe un regalo.   
> Y Emily descubre dos objetos que nunca imaginó que encontraría en el baúl de sus padres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza.  
> Disfruten el capítulo.




Keira guardó sus cosas. Aún no conseguía una espada. No había querido llevarse la suya porque tenía grabado el escudo de los Gallagher en la empuñadura y con ella sería más fácil que la descubrieran. Ese día planeaba robar una. Era difícil encontrar un herrero que se la hiciera sin que la cuestionara para que la quería.

            Keira se vistió de negro. También cubrió su boca y su frente con una tela negra. No quería que nadie la reconociera, seguía en su pueblo natal, Laochra, ahí los Gallagher eran más conocidos. Había algunos retratos de ellos en la aldea.

            La princesa amarró su larga cabellera en un chongo. Habían pasado dos meses y no había encontrado ninguna pista de Aeron. Tal vez el príncipe había muerto y sólo estaba en busca de un fantasma cómo le había dicho su hermano. Le dolía recordar a Kaiden, porque lo extrañaba. Esperaba que no la odiara por haberse ido.

            Ella había robado antes a rebeldes, pero en especial a los guerreros. Había notado que ellos no hacían nada por la seguridad de los pueblerinos, lo único que hacían era cuidar que no hubiera revueltas. Aunque traía dinero, les había robado algunas provisiones.

            Ella miró su reflejo en el estanque. Sólo podían verse sus ojos rasgados y negros tan parecidos a los de su madre. Esa noche conseguiría una espada. Con esa arma enfrentaría a Aeron Keenan si en verdad existía.

            Keira se levantó y sacudió su ropa. Guardó una daga en su cinturón por si llegaba a necesitarla. Se acercó a _Tormenta_ para acariciarla. No le gustaba alejarse de su comaleen, pero debía de hacerlo. No podía llevarla. Tenía que ser cautelosa para que nadie la escuchara.

            No sabía si robaría la espada a un rebelde o a un guerrero. Dependía con quien se topara primero. Sabía que los rebeldes luego se reunían en la cantina después de sus entrenamientos. Ahí recurría seguido para sacar información sobre Aeron, pero los rebeldes tampoco tenían la remota idea de dónde podía estar. Faltaban meses para el cumpleaños del último Keenan. Ella notaba que poco a poco iban perdiendo la esperanza.

            Keira caminó por el bosque un buen rato hasta que alcanzó a distinguir una fogata a lo lejos. La princesa se acercó sin hacer ruido hacia los elfos que estaban sentados alrededor del fuego. Ella se escondió detrás de un árbol. Los elfos parecían no haberla escuchado. Supuso que eran rebeldes, porque no llevaban el uniforme de los guerreros. Uno de ellos estaba dormido. Otro tomaba de una cantimplora. Keira sospechaba que eso no era agua. El más joven de los tres le echaba leña al fuego. Ella pudo distinguir una cicatriz en su rostro que subía de su boca hacia su ojo. Tenían un costal con provisiones cerca. Él único que tenía su espada a lado era el de la cicatriz.

            —No sé por qué sigues estando tan seguro que Aeron está vivo —comentó el elfo de la cantimplora.

            —Ya te he dicho, Miles. Yo vi como escapaba junto a su hermana Cecily.

            —Cecily está muerta.

            El elfo hizo una mueca de dolor. Tal vez había conocido a la princesa.

            —Eso lo sé. Yo fui el que encontré su cuerpo en la sala de música, pero el de Aeron no estaba ahí.

            Keira recordó la sala de música, ahí le gustaba tocar el piano con su madre. Se estremeció al pensar que en ese lugar dónde había pasado momentos tan felices hayan asesinado a alguien.

            —Eso no significa que haya escapado, Queran.

            El nombre le sonaba de algún lado, pero no sabía bien en dónde lo había escuchado antes.

            —Estoy seguro que logró escapar. Cecily dio su vida por él y no fue en vano.

            La manera en que hablaba de Cecily la hizo sentir pena por él. Parecía que había sido alguien importante para él. Se sintió culpable por todo lo que tuvo que sufrir la familia Keenan. A veces deseaba que Cronan no hubiera llegado al poder de esa manera. Intentaba justificar las acciones del rey, pero nunca encontraba una buena razón por la que lo haya hecho.

            —Ella me regaló esta espada —dijo Queran.

            Keira cerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de robar una espada que había pasado por las manos de Cecily y la utilizaría para matar a Aeron Keenan. A veces dudaba si debería matarlo, pero recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a su madre de proteger a su familia y eso hacía que sus dudas desaparecieran. No debía mostrar debilidad.

            Volvió a examinar a los rebeldes. Si Queran no se separaba de su espada, iba ser difícil robarla sin que él se diera cuenta. Lo más probable es que iba tener que enfrentarse a ellos. Tal vez podía irse y robar la espada a alguien más. Encontraría otra oportunidad.

            Keira dio un paso atrás. Sin querer pisó una rama. Los elfos se levantaron de prisa.

            —¿Quién anda ahí?

            Keira no se movió de dónde estaba ni dijo nada. Escuchó que los elfos se iban acercando lentamente a ella. En cualquier momento la atacarían. Sería una batalla de dos contra uno, aún así sabía que tenía probabilidad. No era la primera vez que enfrentaba a varios a la vez.

            Queran descubrió su escondite y le apuntó con su espada. Keira se llevó la mano a su cinturón dónde guardaba su daga.

            —¿Quién eres?

            Ella no respondió. El otro elfo la tomó por detrás de la cintura. No protestó al sentir la daga en su cuello. Queran descubrió su rostro.

            —Es una chica.

            El otro elfo aflojó el agarre mientras se reía.

—Con razón fue tan fácil atraparla

 Ella aprovechó para zafarse de él. Le dio un golpe con su codo en el abdomen y le retiró la daga con la otra mano. Con destreza le dio un puñetazo en el cuello provocando que se ahogara. Queran atacó con su espada. Keira se agachó haciendo que su espada chocara con el árbol. En el suelo estiró su pierna para hacerlo tropezar y que cayera al suelo. El ruido de la pelea despertó al otro elfo. Éste no traía ningún arma, pero con sus manos alzó una gran roca que le lanzó a Keira. Ella pudo deshacerla antes de que la golpeara. Queran se puso de pie empuñando su espada. El otro elfo ya había dejado de toser, pero estaba desarmado. Keira seguía teniendo las dos dagas con ella. La que le había quitado y la que traía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Queran.

Keira desenvainó la daga de su cinturón. Tenía las dos armas en sus manos. Queran sostuvo con más fuerza su espada. Los otros dos elfos tenían las palmas abiertas hacia la tierra esperando su momento de atacar.

—Una buena pelea —respondió Keira.

—Pues eso tendrás —dijo el elfo que anteriormente había golpeado.

Los dos elfos conjuraron dos rocas que lanzaron hacia Keira mientras ella aprovechó lanzar sus dagas hacia los hombros para inmovilizarlos. Rompió una roca con el movimiento que le había enseñado su maestro. Con la palma abierta movió su mano hacia dentro y después cerró su puño. La otra roca la detuvo con un movimiento circular en su mano y luego la lanzó hacia Queran moviendo su mano al frente. El elfo la disolvió antes que llegara a él. Los otros dos elfos sacaron la daga de su hombro. Y se hincaron para curarse con la tierra. No sería tan rápido que se recuperaron. Queran miró hacia sus amigos y luego atracó hacia Keira con su espada. Ella se movió antes de que la atacara. Queran volvió a golpear hacia su hombro. Esta vez alcanzó a rasguñarla. Tendría que quitarle la espada antes de que los otros elfos se recuperaran. Cuando el elfo atacó, Keira de un salto subió hacia una rama. Queran rompió la rama con su espada. Keira saltó antes de que cayera al suelo. Él quiso enterrar su espada en su pecho, pero Keira la esquivo. Le dio una patada en su tobillo haciendo que cayera de rodillas.  De reojo vio que uno había lanzado la daga. Esta cayó en su hombro. Miró hacia los dos elfos. Keira conjuró las raíces de los árboles para que enredaran a los dos elfos y las apretó con fuerza. Tendría que estar concentrada en la fuerza de las raíces para que ellos no tuvieran el control sobre ellas, pero también en su pelea contra Queran. Keira sacó la daga de su hombro suprimiendo el quejido de dolor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —volvió a preguntar Queran.

Él había dejado su espada en el suelo. Keira sostenía su hombro adolorida.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

Si supiera quien era ella, no tendría dudas en lastimarla. Keira pensó que lo mejor era fingir que se había rendido.

—Necesito su ayuda.

—¿Y por eso nos atacaste? —preguntó el elfo que seguía envuelto en la raíz.

Con su mano buena desató las raíces. Ellos cayeron al suelo.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo dinero y pensaba robarles.

Queran la miró con compasión.

—Nosotros podemos ayudarte. No hay necesidad de robarnos.

Él le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantar. Tomó su mano y con la otra acercó la espada moviéndola con una raíz. Queran le sonrió y Keira casi se arrepintió de lo que estaba a apunto de hacer.  Ella subió la espada a la altura de su rodilla. Rápido la tomó y rodeó a Queran apuntando la espada a su garganta. Los otros dos elfos se le quedaron mirando atónitos.

—Ni un paso más o le cortó el cuello.

—No hay necesidad que hagas esto —le dijo Queran—. Podemos ayudarte.

—Nadie puede hacerlo.

Keira conjuró un muro para separar a los otros elfos. Después zafó a Queran y con la empuñadura de la espada le pegó en la nuca haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente. Subió al árbol y se escondió en las ramas. Vio como los elfos tiraron el muro y se acercaron a su amigo. Buscaron con la mirada a Keira, pero no pudieron verla entre las ramas. Ella miró hacia la espada. Se estremeció al recordar que había pasado por las manos de Cecily. Recargó su cabeza en el tronco y cerró los ojos. Sintió las lágrimas derramar por sus mejillas.

 

Todos habían ido a clases como normalmente lo hacían, pero Emily no quiso despertarse. Había estado llorando toda la noche. De seguro sus amigas la habían escuchado. Al menos esperaba que las hubiera dejado dormir.

Se levantó como a las diez de la tarde. Podría ser que la reprendieran por no haber asistido, pero seguramente la perdonarían por lo que estaba viviendo. Arrugó la nariz al pensar que tal vez estaba aprovechándose de la situación. No debió de haber faltado. Tal vez si llegaba en ese momento, la dejarían tomar la clase, aun así no tenía ganas de toparse con sus compañeros y profesores para que le dijeran que lamentaban su pérdida, que seguramente ni lo hacían, a muchos no les importaba.

Decidió tomar una ducha. Reprodujo  música en su teléfono y se relajó. Trató de no pensar en sus padres, pero fue algo imposible. Tan solo al cerrar sus ojos veía la imagen de ellos sonriéndole. Quería retener esa imagen, aunque le doliera verla. Sabía que con el tiempo se olvidaría de algunos detalles del rostro de sus padres.

Pensó en Jessie. No sabía con quien se estaba quedando. Seguramente con los abuelos o con alguno de sus tíos. Se preguntaba quien cuidaría de ellas ahora que eran huérfanas. Esperaba que no las mandaran a un orfanato. Ni que la separaran de su hermana.

Salió de la regadera y se secó su cabello. Cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Había estado llorando en la regadera y ni siquiera lo había notado.

Se vistió y bajó por algo para desayunar. Ahí sólo había cereal y leche, a veces jugo, pero para ella era suficiente. Se sentía tan sola ahí. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. Disfrutó del silencio. Podía escuchar su respiración al igual que su pulso. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los sonidos que producía. La desconcentró el ruido de la puerta. La maestra Annabeth había entrado. Ella le sonrió a Emily y se sentó en frente de ella.

—¿Vino a ver por qué no fui a su clase? —preguntó Emily con un tono ácido que nunca había usado hacia un profesor.

Emily agachó la mirada avergonzada. Cuando miró de nuevo hacia la maestra, ella había quitado su sonrisa, aunque no se veía molesta.

—De hecho vine a avisarte que tu tía vendrá por ti hoy. Ella está cuidando a tu hermana y seguramente quieras verla.

Ella asintió. No había dejado de pensar en su hermana y lo cuanto que necesitaba apoyarla en esos momentos.

—También habrá un funeral para tus papás. Supongo que querrás estar ahí.

Nunca había asistido a un funeral. Ella había dicho que nunca iba asistir a uno, solamente a el de sus padres, pero había visto ese momento muy lejano. Se imaginó vestida de negro junta a su hermana llorando desconsoladamente. Quitó esa imagen de su cabeza. Tenía que ser fuerte por Jessie. Estaría con ella para apoyarla.

—Sé que has sufrido una gran pérdida, en verdad lo lamento. Imagino lo que estás sintiendo.

—¿Usted también perdió a sus padres?

Annabeth hizo una mueca de dolor. Desvió la mirada por unos segundo. Supuso que recordó algo doloroso. Emily se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta.

—Sí. —respondió Annabeth—. Pero pude salir adelante, como sé que lo harás tú.

Eso le había dicho Jamie la noche anterior. No sabía dónde podían ver tanta fortaleza en ella. Emily sentía que ya estaba derrumbada y no había manera de levantarse.

—No estoy tan segura —murmuró Emily.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay heridas que nunca sanan.

Annabeth sonrió de medio lado. Seguía con su mirada fija en ella. Los ojos celestes de la maestra irradiaban ternura, algo que la conmovió.

—Te equivocas. Todas las heridas sanan aunque algunas tardan más en hacerlo.

—Pero algunas dejan cicatrices.

—No lo voy a negar, pero las cicatrices ya no duelen, sólo son un recuerdo del dolor que alguna vez sentiste.

Emily se quedó pensando en las palabras de la maestra. Esperaba que tuviera razón. Sentía que ella iba sufrir todo el tiempo y que ese dolor nunca desaparecería.

            —Espero que la mía sane rápido.

—Sólo no te aferres al pasado.

Annabeth se levantó. Seguía viéndose igual de joven y hermosa que la primera vez que la vio.  A veces se preguntaba si tenía sangre de hada.

—Nos vemos, Emily —se despidió la maestra—. Tus tíos vendrán por ti a las tres, para que estés lista.

—Gracias —agradeció Emily—. No sólo por el aviso, también por su consejo.

—No tienes que agradecerme.

La maestra salió de la casa y dejó a Emily de nuevo en sola en el silencio. 

Más tarde sus compañeras regresaron de clases. Emily estaba terminando de empacar su maleta. Jane vio hacia su equipaje preocupada para después mirar hacia ella.

—¿Qué significa esa maleta? —preguntó Jane angustiada—. No me digas que te vas de la escuela.

—Sólo por unos días —respondió  Emily—. Iré al… funeral.

            Su voz se quebró al pronunciar lo último.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos? —preguntó Jane.

—No sé si les den permiso.

—Intentaremos ir contigo.

—Gracias.

Sam se acercó para también abrazarla. Después le acarició su cabello con delicadeza.

—Amiga, cuídate por favor.

—Lo haré.

Emily cerró su maleta. Vio hacia la puerta donde estaba Jamie. Su amiga miraba con temor la maleta, parecía que no le gustaba la idea de que se fuera.

—¿A dónde vas?

Emily estuvo a punto de responder que a su casa, pero la verdad es que ya no tenía una. El incendio no sólo le había quitado a sus padres también su hogar.

—Con mi hermana —respondió—. Sólo serán algunos días.

Jamie soltó un suspiro de alivio. Emily se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se podía preocupar por ella.

—Bueno, espero verte pronto.

Emily le sonrió. Se dio cuenta que fue la sonrisa más sincera que había esbozado en ese tiempo. Jamie también lo notó, por eso su sonrisa se amplió.

—Nos vemos chicas —se despidió Emily.

Sus amigas se despidieron al mismo tiempo.

Ella salió de su casa para dirigirse hacia la salida. Era probable que sus tíos ya estarían ahí esperándola, y también su hermana. Tenía muchas ganas de verla. En el camino se encontró con Daniel, quien para su sorpresa iba con Jahir.

— ¿Te vas de la escuela? —preguntó Daniel preocupado.

—Sólo son unos días —explicó ella—. No me voy para siempre.

—¿Y no pensabas despedirte? —preguntó Jahir.

—No soy buena para las despedidas —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Daniel la miró con ternura y luego la abrazó. Estar en los brazos de su amigo le hacía pensar que todo iba estar bien. Recargó su cabeza en su pecho. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, aunque seguramente sólo fue un instante. Cuando se separaron, ella sonreía. Sus  amigos podían sacarle una sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles.

—Bueno Emily, espero que estés bien —dijo Jahir—. Te extrañaremos aquí.

Ella asintió. Jahir también la abrazó aunque se sintió algo incómodo, aun así agradeció el detalle.

—Adiós —se despidió Emily.

Ella siguió su camino sin mirar atrás. Llegó a la salida donde su tía ya la estaba esperando. Se parecía tanto a su mamá de espaldas. Tenía el mismo cabello ondulado y sedoso y se paraban de la misma forma. Después vio a su hermana Jessie, quien corrió hacia ella. Se agachó un poco para recibirla en sus brazos. Emily sintió que sus ojos se le humedecían. Quería contener las lágrimas, pero al final las dejó salir. Su hermana también lloraba. Cuando se separó de su hermana, su tía la abrazó. Se veía que había estado llorando, al fin y al cabo, ella había perdido a su hermana.

—Gracias por cuidar de Jessie, tía Elsa.

—Cariño, no me tienes que agradecer, es lo que hubiera querido Sarah.

Al decir su nombre, su tía hizo un gesto de dolor. Cerró los ojos y Emily pensó que tal vez estaba tratando de contener el llanto.

—Subamos al auto que será un largo viaje.

Emily asintió. Su tía tomó su maleta y la llevó a la cajuela. Jessie sujetó su mano con ímpetu. Se alegró que la tuviera a ella todavía. Las dos se tenían a cada una para darse fuerza. Subieron al auto. Al principio iban en silencio. Emily pensaba que su hermana lloraría, pero no lo hizo. Ella sólo miraba hacia la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos. Su tía iba en silencio manejando. La observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de lo parecida que era a su madre. También tenían gestos muy parecidos, como la manera que fruncía el ceño cuando estaba concentrada, o como sujetaba con fuerza el volante. Y la mirada era muy parecida, aunque los ojos eran de distinto tono: los de su tía eran color miel y lo de su mamá habían sido castaños.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Nada, solamente pensaba.

Su tía asintió, siguió sin decir nada más. Emily estaba segura que iban camino a Londres. Ahí también vivía su tía. Una parte de ella quería pasar a su casa, para verla por última vez.

—Quiero ir a mi casa —dijo Emily—. Quiero ir por mis cosas.

—Emily, no queda nada ahí. Todo se quemó.

—Debió de haber sobrevivido algo, tal vez algunos libros o algunas joyas de mamá.

—Si es así, nos lo darán después.

—Tía, en verdad quiero ir. Tal vez viéndola termino de creer todo esto.

Su tía la miró desde el retrovisor.

—De acuerdo —asintió su tía—. ¿Jessie tú quieres ir también o prefieres quedarte en la casa?

—En tu casa —respondió Jessie—. No quiero verla.

Elsa volvió asentir. Emily no comprendía porqué quería visitar su casa. Seguramente le traerían muchos recuerdos buenos, pero sentiría nostalgia al recordarlos. Había algo que le decía que debía de ir ahí para rescatar algo de su familia.

 

Cuando vio como estaba su casa, quedó horrorizada. Había perdido su color, ahora se veía negra. Estaba cubierta de cenizas. Las ventanas estaban rotas. Y la puerta prácticamente era inexistente. Se imaginaba lo terrible que estaría adentro. Se llevó las manos a la boca para tapar el sonido que emitía. Su tía se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Emily, si quieres mejor nos vamos.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ya habían ido hasta ahí, por eso entraría. Caminó hacia la puerta hasta que unos policías la detuvieron.

—Yo vivía aquí.

            Los policías se miraron entre ellos. No sabiendo si dejarla pasar o no.

—Déjenla entrar —pidió Elsa—. Sólo quiere ir por algunas cosas.

Los policías se veían inseguros, pero después accedieron.

—Que sea rápido.

Emily asintió. Entró a la casa lentamente. Se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que vería. Aun no habían sacado los muebles de la casa, todo estaba de color negro, algunos por las cenizas que lo cubrían. Miró hacia la cocina donde había pasado mucho tiempo con su madre. Después hacia el comedor; ahí había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con su familia. Subió con mucho cuidado las escaleras que estaban inestables. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, vio su estante lleno de cenizas. Todos sus libros estaban quemados. Se acercó y tomó uno. Al hacerlo algunas páginas se deshicieron en sus manos. No pudo contener el llanto. Los libros siempre habían sido su refugio en los momentos más difíciles y en ese momento ni siquiera eso tenía. El incendio le había arrebatado todo.

Se limpió las lágrimas y fue hacia el cuarto de sus padres. Recordaba treparse en su cama en las noches cuando llegaba a tener alguna pesadilla. Ellos la consolaban diciéndole que todo iba estar bien. Deseó que esa fuera una más de sus pesadillas, tal vez despertaría y podría contarle a sus papás el horrible sueño que había tenido, pero no, todo era real, y por eso le lastimaba demasiado. Se sentó en el suelo y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran.

Pensó que no había nada que rescatar, pero en eso recordó el baúl de su mamá. Fue hacia él y vio algunas fotos. No quería verlas en ese momento, pero las guardaría. Siguió buscando algo para llevarse. Al final había una caja pesada del mismo ancho del baúl; nunca la había visto. La sacó con cuidado. Se preguntó que habría ahí adentro, pensó que probablemente eran joyas, pero se encontró con algo que nunca imaginó que podía tenerlo en su casa: una espada. Un rubí adornaba la empuñadora. De hecho eran varios rubís que formaban una llama, no cualquiera, era el símbolo de Ardens.

—No puede ser posible —murmuró  Emily mientras que sacaba la espada.

Pasó su dedo con cuidado por el filo de ésta. Todavía estaba afilada, por eso cortó su mano y brotó sangre de ella. Emily soltó un quejido de dolor. Chupó su herida. Luego miró el pomo con atención: era circular y también ahí tenía grabado la llama. La dejó en la caja y se dio cuenta que en la parte de arriba había otra arma protegida por una vaina. La sacó con cuidado. Ésta era una daga, y en la empuñadora estaba esculpido una llama. La volvió a guardar y cerró rápidamente la caja. Sus papás debieron de haber conocido el mundo de fuego. Tal vez eran salamandras, pero eso no podía ser posible, porque ellos murieron en el incendio. Al menos que hayan fingido su muerte. _No_ , pensó Emily _, no debería de hacerme ilusiones._

—Emily, querida, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, tía, ya bajo.

Emily tomó la caja, las fotografías; y bajó las escaleras. Su tía la estaba esperando en la puerta. Al verla, le sonrió.

—Veo que encontraste algo.

—¿Sabes qué es?

—No, algo importante supongo.

—Sí, recuerdos.

Elsa ofreció ayudarle con la caja, pero Emily se negó. Sólo le entregó las fotografías para que las guardara. Sin decir nada más se subió al coche. Sostenía la caja con toda su fuerza; se aferraba al único recuerdo que tenía de sus padres. Tenía muchas dudas respecto a ella. Miró una vez más hacia lo que quedaba de su casa. No sabía si era una coincidencia o no que se hubiera incendiado cuando sus padres conocían sobre Ardens. Si ellos habían peleado con esas armas en la guerra, tal vez hubieran ganado enemigos; tal vez los habían asesinados. Eso sólo hizo que se llenara de rencor y coraje.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su tía mientras que arrancaba el coche.

—¿Qué provocó el incendio?

Su tía la miró por el retrovisor.

—Aún no lo saben, piensan que fue una fuga de gas. Posiblemente prendieron un cerillo y…

            Elsa dejó la frase al aire. Emily asintió.

—Emily, ¿qué sucede?

No sabía si contarle sus sospechas. Creía que alguien había provocado el incendio, pero en ese caso hubiera sido con magia. Si le hablaba a su tía sobre la magia, probablemente no le creería, al menos que supiera de su existencia.

—Nunca creíste que mis papás andaban en algo raro.

—¿A qué te refieres con _algo raro_?

—No lo sé, que a veces desaparecieran sin dar explicaciones, o los veías heridos sin razón.

Elsa se quedó pensando. Frunció los labios y después asintió.

            —Sí, pero antes de que tú nacieras. Luego no entraban a las clases. En especial tu mamá. Era un poco rebelde.

—¿Y no sabías a dónde iban?

—Supongo que se quedaban en la escuela. ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas?

Emily soltó un suspiro.

—Podemos hablar en la casa. Necesito mostrarte algo.

—Sí. Ya casi llegamos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, sus primos ya estaban ahí. Ellos la saludaron. Jessie había llorado de nuevo, lo había notado por sus ojos. Su tío se había quedado cuidándola, se notaba cansado. Su tía se sentó en el sillón a lado de su esposo.

—Cariño ¿de qué querías hablarme?

—Puede ser a solas.

Su tía asintió. Las dos entraron a su habitación. Emily traía cargando la caja. Aun no sabía si mostrarle la espada o no. Tendría que hacerlo, ya que no podía guardarla en su habitación donde Jessie o Margo pudieran tomarla. Soltó un suspiro, no sabía cómo empezar. Emily abrió la caja sin decir nada más. Su tía ahogó una exclamación al ver la espada. La daga la había guardado en su mochila cuando su tía no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Reconoces este símbolo? —preguntó Emily.

Elsa lo miró con atención, después de un momento asintió.

—Sarah lo dibujaba —murmuró—. Tal vez ella se lo puso. ¿Por qué tendrían una espada?

—Lo mismo me pregunto —susurró Emily—. ¿Podrías guardarla?

—¿Crees que fuera importante para tus papás?

—De seguro sí.

—La guardare en el ático —asintió Elsa—. Emily, por qué siento que hay algo que no me estás contando ¿Sabes algo acerca de esa espada?

—De seguro sólo era un recuerdo de un lugar que visitaron.

—Nunca me imaginé que a Stephen o a Sarah le gustaran las armas.

—Ni yo.

—Si necesitas algo que contarme, te escucharé.

Emily estaba segura que la escucharía, pero no tanto de que le creyera.

 

Emily fue a la habitación de su primo. Se cercioró que nadie estuviera cerca y desenvainó la daga. Podía ver su reflejo en ella, en él se veía insegura y el miedo que sentía. Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba verse temerosa. Volvió a ponerla en la vaina y la guardó en su maleta. Se la enseñaría a sus amigos e iría a Ardens  en busca de respuestas. Necesitaba conocer más sobre el pasado de sus padres. No podía creer que habían muerto sin conocerlos bien. Ellos le guardaron secretos al igual que ella. Le dio un escalofrío al sentirlos como unos extraños. Había pensado que sabía todo sobre ellos, pero estaba muy equivocada. No entendía por qué se lo habían ocultado, ni sabía exactamente qué le habían ocultado. Estaba segura que conocían Ardens, pero no sabía que había pasado ahí.

—Emily…

Ella miró hacia atrás. Su primo Tobias la miraba desde la puerta. Era mayor que ella por cuatro años. Solían ser muy unidos, porque al principio sólo eran ellos dos en la familia. Su primo se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Emily empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero ahora no sólo lloraba por haber perdido a su familia, sino porque murieron habiendo tantos secretos entre ellos.

—No estarán solas, si eso te preocupa. Cuidaremos de Jessie.

—No es eso —negó Emily limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Mi mamá piensa ser su guardián.

—¿Pero sí cabemos? —preguntó Emily.

—No debes preocuparte por eso.

Emily asintió no muy segura. No le gustaba causar molestias. Pensó en si sus tíos tendrían el dinero necesario para seguirles pagando la escuela. Emily tenía una beca, pero temía que no alcanzaran a pagarlo.

—¿Seguiré estudiando en Queen Hill?

—¿Por qué no lo harías?

—No sé si mis tíos puedan pagarla.

—No te van a dejar sin escuela.

            Emily sabía que seguiría estudiando, pero temía que dejará de ir a Queen Hill. Ahí estaban sus amigos y necesitaban seguir visitando los otros mundos. Trató de no pensar en eso. Sabía que habría muchos cambios en su vida y tendría que enfrentarlos.

 

Era la primera vez que asistía a un funeral. Todos estaban vestidos de negro. El cielo estaba nublado. En cualquier momento llovería. Emily intentaba contener las lágrimas. Sostenía la mano de Jessie. Su hermana pequeña no había parado de llorar desde que bajaron del coche.

Miró hacia sus abuelos. Se imaginaba lo doloroso que debía ser perder a un hijo. Siempre se esperaba que los padres se fueran primero. Su abuelo paterno apenas podía sostenerse, pero ahí estaba derramando lágrimas por su único hijo que acababa de perder. Sus tíos, Elsa y Rick, también lloraba por su hermana. Ver a todos llorando la hicieron sentir peor.

Vio a los padres de Daniel asistir al funeral. Ella buscó con la mirada a su amigo, pero no lo encontró. Christopher se acercó a ella.

—Lamento mucho tu pérdida —le dijo.

Melisa le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Daniel quería estar aquí, pero el director no les dio permiso para faltar a clases.

—De acuerdo.

Emily odio un poco más al director Crawford. A veces pensaba que él disfrutaba su dolor.

El padre empezó a dar la misa; ella no le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía. Seguía sosteniendo la mano de Jessie. Sus tíos estaban junto a ellas. Cuando el padre terminó de dar la misa, enterraron los ataúdes. Algunos depositaron flores blancas. Sus familiares se acercaron a abrazarla y darle su pésame. Ella solamente asentía. No tenía ganas de hablar. Todos se empezaron a retirar poco a poco. Jessie ya se había subido a la camioneta de sus tíos. Comprendía que no quisiera seguir ahí.

Cuando todos se habían ido, Emily seguía parada en frente de la tumba de sus padres. Su tía se había quedado con ella por un rato, pero después se dio cuenta que quería estar sola.

—Te esperamos en la camioneta.

Emily se hincó ante la tumba. Agachó la cabeza; dejó que las lágrimas se derramaran en la tierra y que los sollozos escaparan. No había nadie ahí que la escuchara llorar; sólo era ella y sus padres, si de alguna forma estuvieran ahí presentes. A veces dudaba en la vida después de la muerte. Ella creía que todo se acababa cuando uno moría, no había nada más. A sus papás no les hubiera gustado verla sufrir, pero se le hacía inevitable dejar de llorar.

—¿Por qué me dejaron? —murmuró—. ¿Por qué dejaron a Jessie?

Recordó a su hermana haber llorado la noche anterior. Ella la había escuchado porque tampoco había podido dormir. Había estado pensando en que sus padres habían conocido Ardens, tenían armas, que puede que hayan usado. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que hubieran combatido contra Jack. Creía que alguien los había asesinado.

—Encontraré al quien nos hizo esto, y me vengaré por ustedes —juró  Emily a la tumba de sus padres—. No descansaré hasta encontrar la verdad. Y si fue Jack…

Sabía que su destino era acabar con él, pero si había tenido que ver con la muerte de sus padres, ella misma lo mataría. Se estremeció al pensar en eso. Emily nunca antes se había planteado quitar una vida. A sus padres no les gustaría que se vengará, pero ella quería sacar su coraje y quitarse el dolor de alguna forma.

Habían incendiado su casa con la intención de matarlos. Sentía que le habían arrebatado una parte de ella. Por suerte Jessie no había estado ahí, Emily no hubiera soportado perderla a ella también. Haría todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo, estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por su hermana.

—Protegeré a mi hermana —le prometió a sus padres—. No le pasara nada a ella mientras que yo viva.

Emily se levantó, sacudió la tierra de sus rodillas y se limpió las lágrimas. Sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre su rostro. Cerró los ojos.

—Emily —la llamó su hermana.

Ella volteó hacia Jessie. Sabía que era hora de irse antes de que lloviera más fuerte. Ella miró una vez más hacia la tumba de sus padres. De reojo, alcanzó a distinguir una cabellera pelirroja. Emily volteó y entre los árboles parecía haber alguien ahí parado.

—Emily, hay que irnos antes de que llueva más fuerte —dijo su tía

La niña desvió la mirada de dónde había visto a la persona, le sonrió a su tía y asintió. Volvió a ver hacia atrás, pero ya no había nadie. No quiso darle mucha importancia, seguramente venía visitar otra tumba.

La lluvia se soltó más fuerte. Su tía iba cubriéndolas con el paraguas. Se subieron rápidamente a la camioneta. Emily continuó viendo hacia la tumba de sus padres desde la ventana. Jessie sostuvo su mano. Ella intentó sonreírle a su hermana, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ello. Todo el camino hacia su nueva casa mantuvieron sus manos entrelazadas.

 

Ron no podía creer los rumores que había escuchado. La princesa Keira estaba buscando al príncipe Aeron. Él había pensado que era más inteligente. La gente siempre decía que era la mejor guerrera de todo el reino Cael y cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarla ya se podía dar por muerto, por esa razón a los rebeldes les preocupaba la noticia de que estuviera en busca del príncipe. Creían que si no estaba entrenado, que seguramente así fuera, lo mataría fácilmente. Pero Ron no le había dado importancia, porque él creía que el príncipe había muerto, solamente no habían encontrado su cadáver. Esperaba que sus compañeros también lo creyeran para que atacaran al castillo lo antes posible.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con la cita de ese día. Era una elfina con cabello pelirrojo, lacio y largo que lo llevaba trenzado. Traía puesto un vestido blanco que le hacía resaltar sus hermosos rasgos. Él le sonrió y se acercó a ella. La había conocido el día anterior junto a un arroyo.

—En nada importante, como lo eres tú.

Elisa se sonrojó. Se veía tan linda cuando sus mejillas se tornaban color carmesí y resaltaban más. Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla y la tomó de la mano. Empezaron a caminar juntos por el bosque. Elisa algunas veces se agachaba hacia las flores las acariciaba y las olía; nunca las arrancaba, porque eso estaba prohibido en su mundo. Si querías regalar una flor, tenías que crearla tú mismo. Ron siempre les regalaba una flor al final de la cita.

—¿Te gustan las flores? —preguntó Elisa.

—Digamos que sí.

—A mí me encantan.

Ron supuso que esperaba que le regalara una, pero se tendría que esperar al final. Él se acercó un poco más a ella. Apreció el color avellana de sus ojos, los cuales combinaban perfectamente con su cabello sedoso; el cual acarició. La elfina cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia. Después se acercó a él y lo besó. Ella lo rodeaba de la cintura, mientras que él sostenía su cabello. Se separaron al escuchar un ruido. Ron volteó hacia atrás. Ahí estaba parada otra elfina que portaba un vestido verde que resaltaba el tono castaño de sus ojos. Tenía una larga cabellera que la llevaba completamente suelta. Ella sonreía hacia ellos, como si le divirtiera la idea de que los haya interrumpido.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Elisa mientras que la veía frunciendo el ceño.

—No tengo la menor idea.

Elisa no le creyó, lo supo por la expresión que tenía, aunque era la verdad. Pero con la fama que tenía, seguramente había pensado que había sido otra de sus tantas citas.

            —Quiero hablar contigo, Ron —dijo la chica.

Elisa lo miró con recelo y caminó lejos de él. Ron la sostuvo de la muñeca para detenerla.

—Espérame, sólo hablaré con ella rápido.

—Rápido —repitió ella.

Ron asintió y se acercó a la elfina dudoso. Nunca antes la había visto. Si lo hubiera hecho, la hubiera recordado, ya que era muy bella, además, tenía una postura intimidante. No tenía idea de lo que iba decirle.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Ron—. ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Soy Caitlin —se presentó—. Pronto me recordaras.

—Tal vez me estás confundiendo con alguien más.

—No —negó rápidamente—. Es a ti a quien busco.

—¿Y me buscabas para…?

Caitlin sacó una daga, guardada en una vaina, de su cinturón lleno de armas. Ron retrocedió pensando en que lo lastimaría. Cuando la elfina lo miró, suprimió una carcajada. Ella le tendió el arma.

—Esto te pertenece —le dijo Caitlin.

Ron la miró dubitativo. No sabía si tomarla o rechazarla. Él no recordaba haber perdido una daga; no tenía sentido que fuera suya.

—¿Segura que no te equivocas?

—Casi nunca me equivoco. Tómala es tuya.

Ron la tomó, la examinó, parecía haber estado bien cuidada, la punta seguía afilada. Tenía tantas dudas pero no sabía con cual comenzar.

—Al debido tiempo te enteraras de todo —le dijo Caitlin—. La necesitaras.

—¿Para qué?

            —Pronto lo sabrás.

Caitlin se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en su mejilla. Alcanzó a distinguir un aroma floral cuando estaba a su lado. Él inhaló el agradable olor.

—Cuídate, Ron, que la princesa está de caza.

Él se quedó mirando a Caitlin esperando una explicación, pero ella nada más se alejó de él. Por un instante pensó en seguirla, pero recordó que Elisa lo estaba esperando. Volvió a ver hacia la daga. Notó que en la empuñadura tenía grabado un escudo azul y rojo con una flor de lis en medio. Ese símbolo lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba en donde. Tenía muchas dudas estancadas en su mente.

—¿Todo bien, Ron? —preguntó Elisa.

Ron miró hacia ella y le sonrió. Colocó la daga en su cinturón.

—Todo está perfecto.

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguieron con su cita. Él intentó no pensar en que significaba la daga que le había dado Caitlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé que dejé el capítulo en un cliffhanger, pero creo que si recuerdan bien el prólogo de este libro, sabrán que significa esa última escena.  
> El próximo capítulo se llama La cazadora y la presa, y me imagino que sabrán por qué.  
> En fin, muchas gracias por leerme.


	10. La cazadora y la presa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo sale una escena dónde hay un acoso sexual y un intento de violación. No es tan explícito, pero si se ponen mal con esos temas vayan con precaución.
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo. 
> 
> Voy hacer varios comentarios sobre él, en las notas del final, porque hay mucho que tengo que decir, ya que es uno de mis favoritos.

9.

Keira iba cabalgando a Tormenta. Había llegado al pueblo Gealladh hace unas horas. Se estaba obscureciendo; necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Algunos copos de nieve empezaban a caer. Era de las aldeas más frías en el reino. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas. Se arrepintió de no haber robado un abrigo. Ella traía consigo una bolsa con monedas, algunas las había ganando apostando en los bares; era fácil que los hombres la subestimaran.

A veces creía que su misión era una pérdida de tiempo. No regresaría al castillo porque sabía que Cronan no aceptaría que regresara con las manos vacías. Además, no soportaría ver la decepción en el rostro de su padre. Creía que si lograba su misión, por fin lograría hacerlo orgulloso. Esa era una de las razones, por la cual aún no se rendía.

Encontró una posada en el camino. Se veía de buen tamaño, posiblemente hubiera espacio para ella. Dejó a Tormenta amarrada a un costado. Acarició su cabeza. Era probable que  sospecharan que fuera de la nobleza por su coomlaen, pero no de su verdadera identidad. En ese pueblo la mayoría nunca habían visto a la familia real, por lo tanto probablemente no sabían como lucía la princesa. Cuando entró, le llegó un desagradable aroma a humedad. Ella arrugó la nariz. Se acercó hacia donde estaba una elfina regordeta administrando.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar, querida? —preguntó la señora.

—Quiero quedarme aquí está noche —contestó Keira.

—Pero no va ser gratis.

La señora soltó una fuerte carcajada, como si se le hiciera divertido lo que acababa de decir. Keira fingió una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, por eso pienso pagar.

Keira sacó de su bolsa unas dos monedas de plata y se las colocó en la mesa de madera que tenía en frente. La señora los tomó con sus manos robustas y las examinó. Después miró hacia ella de arriba hacia abajo.

—Muchos de los que vienen aquí no pagan con monedas de plata ¿De dónde sacaste esas monedas, chiquilla?

            Alguna de esas monedas las había robado o ganado apostando, otras las había traído del castillo, pero no delataría su identidad. Ni siquiera quería confesar que era de la nobleza.

—Las robé —contestó sonriendo—. A un par de nobles que encontré.

—Casi no hay nobles por aquí.

—No sé si lo ha notado, pero no soy de aquí.

La elfina seguía mirándola con desconfianza. Sabía que dudaba de ella. Esperaba que no sospechara que ella fuera la princesa. Keira no se inmutó.

—Uf, pero ¿quién es esa preciosura?

Keira no sabía si le hablaba a ella o la señora. Volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con un elfo de avanzada edad mirándola con descaro de arriba abajo. Ella sintió repugnancia, la cual la dejó reflejar en su rostro. Se acercó a ella acomodándose sus cabellos oscuros hacia atrás. Tenía su cabello largo y rasgos finos como la mayoría de los elfos. Tal vez era atractivo, pero Keira no podía verlo de esa manera por la forma en que la miraba.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —dijo muy cerca de ella.

La guerrera retrocedió unos pasos. Lo mejor era ignorar a esa clase de elfos. Ya se había topado con unos cuantos como él.

—¿En dónde me quedaré? —preguntó Keira.

—Arriba, ahí es donde duermen todos.

—Ahí duermo yo también —dijo el elfo lamiéndose los labios.

Ese hombre la desagradaba tanto. Ella empezó alejarse de él, pero él la tomó de su brazo. Keira se zafó ágilmente de él y lo miró frunciendo el ceño. El elfo soltó una fuerte carcajada como si se le hiciera gracioso acosar a jovencitas.

—Pero ¿por qué te vas sin mí?

—No vuelva a tocarme —amenazó Keira.

Pero él volvió hacerlo y esta vez había pasado su mano por debajo de sus caderas. Keira tomó su mano y la torció. Quería romperla en ese momento, pero se contuvo.

—He dicho que no me pusieras ni una mano encima —repitió Keira haciendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras.

El elfo empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Ella sonrió satisfecha, lo soltó y empezó a caminar.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?

Keira quería decirle que era una guerrera y debía temerle, pero no lo dijo. Simplemente ignoró su pregunta. Estuvo a punto de subir, pero decidió hacerle una advertencia nueva.

—Pensándolo bien no vuelvas poner una mano encima a ninguna.

—¿O si no qué?

            —No querrás averiguarlo —amenazó Keira con una sonrisa intimidante.

El hombre pareció no tomar en serio la amenaza. Los elfos se le hacía fácil subestimarla, ese era su gran error.  

Subió al lugar donde dormiría. Todas las camas estaban ocupadas. Había varios elfos acostados en el suelo. No entendía como podían dormir ahí. Se recostó en un espacio vacío. Colocó su cinturón con dagas a un lado. Retiró la espada que hace poco había robado. Pensó en Cecily sosteniendo esa misma espada. Había visto un retrato oculto en el castillo dónde salía la familia Keenan. Su padre había ordenado quemar todos, pero alguien había guardado una pintura de ellos. Tal vez por respeto. Ella dejó la espada recargada en la pared. El costal, dónde guardaba su ropa, lo ocupó como almohada. En ese momento extrañó su cama, su hogar, a sus hermanos. Se preguntó si ellos también la extrañaban, probablemente Enya sí. Esperaba volver a verlos pronto. Con la imagen de sus hermanos se quedó dormida.

 

Cuando verificó por segunda vez que todos estaban dormidos, Ron sacó la daga que Caitlin le había dado. La examinó con atención. Era demasiado elegante para que fuera hecho en el pueblo. Él tenía algunas guardadas, pero ninguna era de esa calidad. Tenía el símbolo de Silicem grabado en una parte de la empuñadura. Todas las dagas de los guerreros tenían ese símbolo. Los rebeldes habían robado algunas en los combates, por eso las conocía. Del otro lado de la empuñadura estaba el otro símbolo que no lograba identificar del todo, lo acarició con su pulgar, por alguna extraña razón sintió nostalgia al verlo. Creía que significaba algo importante. No entendía por qué Caitlin había dicho que le pertenecía. Decidió buscarla al siguiente día, para preguntarle todas sus dudas. Guardó la daga y se recostó listo para dormir.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron sus sueños. Estaba corriendo lo más rápido posible. Podía oír la risa de una niña detrás de él. Ese sueño lo tenía seguido. Siempre que volteaba veía un rostro borroso, pero esa vez lo vio con más claridad. Sus rasgos eran finos, sus ojos eran grandes y cafés. Sus labios eran pequeños y rosados. La niña llevaba su cabello suelto, éste era lacio y castaño.

—¿Por qué me ves así, Ron?

La voz que procedía de ella, no era para la de una niña de su edad, aunque era femenina sonaba más madura. La había escuchado ese día.

—¿Caitlin? —preguntó él.

La niña asintió y se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo.

Su sueño cambió ahora estaba en una cabaña. Una mujer lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Recuerdas algo?

Él sentía como negaba con la cabeza. Escuchó un llanto cerca de él. Volteó hacia donde procedía. Estaba la misma niña con la quien había jugado, pero se veía más grande.

—Era lo necesario que hacer.

Ron quería preguntar que le habían hecho, pero en eso volvió a cambiar de lugar. Recordaba haber estado ahí antes. La mayoría de las noches soñaba con ese lugar. Estaba en un jardín amplio rodeado de flores amarillas. A lado de él estaba una niña de tez morena. Su cabello era rizado y tenía unos ojos muy grandes.

—Aeron —susurró la niña—. Te extraño.

—No soy Aeron —negó él rápidamente.

La niña lo miró extrañada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ron no quería hacer llorar a alguien más. Él se acercó a ella para consolarla.

—De nuevo hiciste llorar a tu hermana —lo regañó una voz femenina.

Él miró hacia atrás y se encontró con una elfina adulta. Su piel era obscura, su cabello rizado como el de la niña. Aunque su voz había sonado dura, su rostro estaba suavizado por una media sonrisa. Tomó en sus brazos a la niña.

—¿Qué te hizo, Norene?

—Me estaba molestando —respondió.

Ron se sintió mal. Estaba a punto de replicar, pero la escena volvió a cambiar. Esa vez estaba en un salón enorme con un piano en el centro. Una chica lo tocaba concentradamente. Ella traía puesto un camisón blanco que estaba manchado de sangre, parecía no notar que él estaba ahí mirándola fijamente. Cuando abrió sus ojos, le sonrió. Era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto.

—Mi hermano favorito —dijo ella aun tocando el piano—. Mi precioso Aeron.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin pensarlo pronunció el nombre de la chica.

—Cecily —murmuró él.

Ella dejó de tocar el piano, se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Lo abrazó fuertemente. Él pudo observarla más de cerca. Tenía el mismo tono de ojos que él. Eran cafés con algunas manchas verdes. Sabía que era su hermana. La sostuvo con fuerza con miedo a que fuera a perderla de nuevo, pero poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo. De repente todo se volvió oscuridad hasta que alguien prendió una llama. Vio el rostro de un muchacho muy apuesto que le sonreía.

—Aeron, tienes que despertar.

Y él lo hizo. Abrió los ojos abruptamente. Había sentido todo tan real. Se dio cuenta que había estado llorando. Fue hacia el baño, miró su reflejo en el espejo y se mojó la cara. Pensó en lo que había visto en sus sueños. Creía que eran en parte recuerdos. Él había hecho llorar a Norene, su hermana que había sido un año mayor que él. Había visto muchas veces a Cecily tocar el piano. Y a Clancy, siempre lo había admirado y obedecido en todo. También a Caitlin. Había crecido con ella después de haber escapado del castillo.

Él estaba seguro de quien realmente era y que debía de hacer. Él era Aeron Keenan, el príncipe perdido y reclamaría su lugar en el trono.

 

Keira se despertó al escuchar un grito. Aún seguía siendo de madrugada. Ella se levantó rápidamente al volver a oír a una chica pidiendo ayuda. Se colocó su cinturón de armas y tomó su espada. Se dio cuenta que el grito procedía de afuera. Algunos elfos también habían despertado, pero no hacían nada. Ella bajó rápidamente. La elfina ya se había ido. Salió de la posada sosteniendo la empuñadura de la espada.

—Suéltenme —chillaba una voz femenina.

Keira corrió hacia ella. No había mucha luz. Lo único que los alumbraban era la luz de la luna, que no era suficiente. Alcanzo a distinguir a tres elfos. Uno que la sujetaba por detrás tratando de taparle la boca, otro quien sostenía una daga sobre el cuello de la chica, y el último estaba tratando de quitarle sus prendas. Keira lanzó una daga hacia el hombre armado dándole  justo en la mano como había querido. El elfo tiró la daga y la miró con desprecio. El otro elfo soltó a la niña por un instante, pero luego la sostuvo con más fuerza.  El tercero volteó hacia ella. Lo reconoció al instante, era el quien la había acosado hace algunas horas.

—No te quedo clara mi amenaza —le dijo ella.

El hombre escupió y soltó una carcajada. La princesa arrugó la nariz disgustada.

—Suéltala —ordenó.

—¿Qué me harás? —preguntó colocándole una daga en la garganta de la niña.

La elfina se estremeció por el contacto y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Keira dejó de sostener la espada. Subió sus manos como si se hubiera rendido. Pareció que los elfos se relajaron por un momento, lo cual fue un error. Ágilmente sacó un sherikun y se lo lanzó al elfo que sostenía a la chica. Atravesó su nuca. La chica gritó y se zafó rápidamente de él. Los otros dos elfos vieron asustados hacia el cadáver. El hombre que había herido se había sanado con la tierra. Éste la atacó con una daga, pero Keira la esquivó fácilmente. Después, ella lanzó su daga hacia él dándole en el cuello. Sólo quedaba uno, y lo disfrutaría. Ella sonrió con saña hacia él. Desempuñó su espada y la movió ágilmente con su mano.

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo? —preguntó el elfo.

—Deberías —respondió Keira.

Él desempuñó su espada. No había notado que cargaba una con él. El elfo atracó hacia ella, pero ella la esquivó rápidamente. Y le cortó la mano donde sujetaba la espada. Él soltó un grito de dolor. La pequeña elfina se había quedado pasmada viendo la escena. Keira pateó su abdomen y el hombre cayó al suelo. Con su otra mano sostenía su brazo sangrante.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó asustado.

Keira lo tomó de su camisa e hizo que se levantara.

—Soy Keira Gallagher, la mejor guerrera del reino —respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El hombre la miró atónito, había empezado a llorar. Había matado a muchos hombres antes en batalla. A ella no le costaba trabajo quitar una vida. Además, ellos no eran buenas personas.

—Por favor, ten piedad —suplicó él.

            Ella negó con la cabeza. Keira nunca se había compadecido por los elfos como él. Ella enterró la espada en su corazón. El hombre soltó un grito ahogado de dolor. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Keira vio los tres cadáveres tendidos en el pasto y su espada con sangre goteando. Por un momento, se había olvidado que no estaba sola. Miró hacia la niña que chillaba en el suelo. Se acercó precavida hacia ella. La niña se alejó con recelo.

—No te voy hacer daño —dijo Keira.

—Los has matado.

—Ellos intentaron…

            —Lo sé —dijo ella rápidamente —Pero nadie se merece la muerte.

Por un momento creyó que ella tenía razón, pero luego pensó que si los hubiera dejado vivos, pudieron haberlo hecho de nuevo. Y ella ya no estaría ahí para proteger a su siguiente víctima.

—Aún así gracias.

            La niña había dejado de llorar. Keira le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó. Cuando se levantó, soltó su mano. Keira notó que la había manchado de sangre. La niña limpió su mano en su pantalón. La princesa miró hacia sus manos teñidas de sangre. No era la primera vez que mataba, pero se estremeció al ver lo que había hecho.

—No lo hiciste de la manera que yo lo hubiera hecho —dijo la niña.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? —preguntó Keira con reproche en su voz.

—Los hubiera dejado con vida —respondió ella—. Tal vez los hubiera herido, si supiera como.

—Ninguno merecía que les perdonara la vida.

—Tú no eres nadie para decidir quien vive y quien muere, eso déjaselo a los dioses.

Keira soltó un gruñido. La elfina debía de tener menos de quince años. Tenía su cabello pelirrojo amarrado en una trenza larga que le llegaba a la cintura. Con la oscuridad no distinguía bien el tono de sus ojos, pero dedujo que eran oscuros.

—¿Qué hacías aquí a estas horas? —preguntó la princesa.

La niña la miró ofendida. Keira supuso porqué; su pregunta había sonado como una acusación.

—No quería que sonará de esa manera. No te culpo por lo que pasó. Sólo me dio curiosidad.

La niña sonrió por un instante.

—Me había dormido en la posada, pero al no poder dormir salí y fue cuando me encontraron.

La niña rodeó su cuerpo con su brazos.

—¿No tienes dónde ir? —preguntó Keira.

—Sí, vivo en este pueblo, pero mi casa está un poco lejos. Salí para conseguir hierbas para mi padre que está enfermo, aunque no me alcanzó para todo.

Keira se llevó la mano a su bolso donde guardaba su costal lleno de monedas. Se alegraba que no lo hubiera dejado en su costal con su demás ropa.

—Yo tengo dinero, podemos ayudarnos mutuamente. ¿En tu casa hay lugar dónde pueda quedarme? —preguntó Keira.

—Sí.

—Si me das posada por unos días, te pagaré el doble —propuso la princesa.

La niña se quedó pensando en la respuesta, después de unos segundos asintió.

—Trato hecho.

Ya tendría un lugar en dónde dormir, y a la vez ayudaría a la niña.

—Sugeriría que te dieras un baño —dijo la niña.

—No hay tiempo para eso, ni para que regrese por mis cosas. Hay que irnos antes de que se den cuenta de…

Keira no dijo en voz alta lo que estaba pensando. La niña sabía a lo que se refería, por eso asintió.

—Aunque en este pueblo, a diario se comenten crímenes y siempre salen impunes. Al menos que se haga algo en contra de los guerreros.

            Keira no dudaba en lo que decía la niña. Sabía que los guerreros no estaban para proteger al pueblo como debían. Sólo se interesaban por ellos mismos.

—¿Aún así confías en mí?

—Acabas de salvarme.

Keira se encogió de hombros.

—Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Moira —respondió.

—Moira. Recuerda que no debes decirle a nadie mi verdadero nombre.

—No te preocupes, princesa, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

 

Aeron se despertó esa mañana sintiéndose distinto. Aún le costaba trabajo creer en la revelación que había tenido en la noche. Tenía muchas dudas y pensaba preguntárselas ese mismo día a Caitlin. Se frotó las sienes con sus dedos.

—Ron ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó  Ellylon sentándose en frente de él—. Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de vomitar.

—Estoy bien —respondió secamente.

Ellylon hizo una mueca de dolor. Pocas veces le hablaba de esa manera. Ese día no estaba de humor. Había descubierto un secreto muy importante y sabía lo que debía de hacer, pero no cómo. No pensaba contárselo a ella; porque saberlo podría ponerla en peligro. Sabía que la princesa Keira lo estaba buscando. De seguro, ella acabaría con cualquiera que se les interpusiera. Al fin y al cabo era una Gallagher.

—No quería hablarte en ese tono, es sólo que no estoy de humor, Elly —se disculpó.

—No es pretexto —murmuró ella.

—Lo sé  —dijo Aeron sosteniendo la mano de su amiga.

Ellylon le sonrió Aeron. Ella era como su hermana pequeña.

—Debo irme.

—¿A dónde?

—Tengo que encontrar a una chica muy especial —le dijo guiñando el ojo.

Ellylon rodó los ojos. Aeron soltó una risilla. Él le sacudió su cabello antes de irse y la niña soltó un gruñido. Sabía que podía molestarla con eso.

Aeron fue en busca de Caitlin. Quería encontrarla lo más pronto posible, pero para su mala suerte tuvo que recorrer el pueblo varias horas antes de encontrarla. Ella estaba sentada observando las flores de espaldas a él por lo que no lo había visto. Se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en el hombro. La elfina saltó rápidamente hacia atrás apuntando hacia él con una espada corta. Él retrocedió un paso mientras que alzaba sus manos. Al darse cuenta quien era, Caitlin guardó su espada.

—Fue difícil localizarte —empezó a decir Aeron—. Pregunté por ti, pero nadie te conocía.

—Es porque no soy de aquí —dijo simplemente

Aeron esperaba que le diera una explicación, quería saber de dónde venía. Los dos se habían conocido antes cuando eran pequeños y habían convivido.

—Te vi en mis sueños —dijo Aeron.

Caitlin sonrió complacida. No sabía si ella había captado a que se refería o pensaba que era un cumplido. Aunque no se veía de la clase de chicas que le complacían esa clase de elogios.

—Empiezas a recordar. Me alegro por ti.

—Nos conocíamos. Éramos amigos o eso creo. Algunos recuerdos siguen difusos.

La sonrisa de Caitlin se desvaneció poco a poco. Su rostro se ensombreció y se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?

—Mi linaje, soy el príncipe Aeron.

Caitlin lo calló. Miró hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse que nadie los estuviera escuchando. Al notar que estaban solos en el bosque, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—No esperaba que hiciera efecto tan rápido —susurró Caitlin.

—¿Efecto? ¿A qué te refieres? Caitlin, empieza a explicarte de una vez. No sé si confiar en ti. No sé qué hacer.

            Aeron en verdad no tenía idea de qué hacer. Había estado entrenando con los rebeldes y sabía pelear, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro para liderar un ejército. Si contaba que él era el príncipe, lo nombrarían líder. Sabía que su obligación era pelear por su trono, pero no se sentía listo para ello. Mucho menos estaba preparado para ser rey y gobernar. Según la profecía reclamaría su lugar cuando tuviera dieciocho años y faltaba muy poco para su décimo octavo cumpleaños.

—¿No se lo has dicho a nadie?

—No —rugió Aeron—. Deja de hacerme preguntas y dame explicaciones.

—Aunque seas mi futuro rey no voy a permitir que me hables así.

Aeron se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza. Él la soltó rápidamente. Caitlin se empezó alejar de él. El príncipe la alcanzó rápidamente. No dejaría que se fuera sin darle explicaciones. Él estuvo a punto de hablar, pero la elfina se adelantó.

—Debemos planear tu siguiente movimiento. No puedes decirle a nadie tu verdadera identidad, sería muy riesgoso, en especial porque Keira te está buscando.

Aeron tragó saliva nervioso. Había escuchado hablar de la princesa, decían que era la mejor guerrera del reino. No sabía si  eso era cierto, pero no quería averiguarlo.

—Sé defenderme.

Caitlin se detuvo y lo observó por un instante, parecía estar examinándolo para saber si sus palabras eran ciertas.  Ella negó con la cabeza.

            —No creo que puedas con ella.

—¿Las has visto luchar?

—No, pero es lo que he escuchado. Ella puede ser la mejor de la nobleza, pero yo soy la mejor de los rebeldes.

—Entonces debería de haber escuchado hablar de ti.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta. pero los grupos rebeldes llegan a ser sexistas. Pocas veces admiten elfinas a sus tropas.

Aeron trató de recordar si había una mujer en el grupo de rebeldes que asistía. Sólo había una y a ella nunca la dejaban ir a misiones.

—Entonces ¿cómo lograron aceptarte?

—Fue difícil convencerlos, pero me admitieron. Sólo me mandaron a una misión, aunque fui de los pocos que regresaron con vida no me han asignado a otra.

—Entonces ¿me buscaste por voluntad propia?

—Sí, porque soy la única que sabe quien eres realmente.

El príncipe asintió. Recordó que en su sueño había visto una elfina que la había cuidado. Suponía que ella también sabía su secreto.

—Recuerdo que de pequeño una elfina me cuido ¿ella no sabe quien soy?

Caitlin se quedó callada por un instante. Bajó la mirada, como si le doliera el recuerdo.

—Era mi madre. También sabía que eras el príncipe. Ella… murió.

—Oh, lo siento.

—Como sea, esa parte de tu pasado no es importante. Y hay que enfocarnos en tu futuro. ¿Crees que puedas matar a toda la familia Gallagher?

Aeron parpadeó varias veces sorprendido por la pregunta. Había escuchado la leyenda que decía que al volver al poder mataría a todos los Gallagher. Él no se veía capaz de matar a gente inocente. Aunque el rey Cronan, no había tenido piedad en matar a toda su familia, hasta Neronee, quien tan sólo había sido una niña. Y estaba seguro que Keira tampoco tendría misericordia, lo mataría sin dudarlo, aún así no le parecía justo acabar con ellos.

—El punto es quitar a Cronan del trono.

Caitlin no pareció convencida de su respuesta, sin embargo asintió.

—Tienes razón, lo importante es que tomes el trono que te pertenece.

—Tú ¿vas a luchar conmigo?

—Por supuesto —afirmó ella—. Y no sólo eso, te voy entrenar. Estoy segura que ninguno de tus amigos rebeldes sabe pelear como yo.

Ella colocó una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, él se sintió un poco intimidado.

—Aeron, te ayudaré a recuperar lo que es tuyo.

Caitlin estaba más cerca de él. Pudo observar sus hermosos ojos castaños. Ella le sonrió. Él hizo lo mismo. Ambos habían sido amigos de pequeños. Aún no recordaba bien todo, pero concebía una conexión entre ambos.

—Gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas, para eso están los amigos.

 

Se detuvieron a la orilla de una laguna para descansar. Keira sumergió su cabeza para limpiarse la sangre que tenía en su rostro. La sacó rápidamente al sentir lo fría que estaba. Moira contuvo la risa al verla. La princesa la ignoró, y luego metió sus manos para limpiarlas. Su ropa seguía manchada de sangre. No había vuelto por sus pertenencias. Las había dejado en la posada. Por suerte había guardado las monedas en sus bolsillos. Aún así debía robar más después.

            Keira trató de desenredar su cabello con sus manos. Moira estaba sentada a un lado de ella observándola.

            —Tienes muy lindo cabello —dijo Moira.

Keira levantó la comisuras de sus labios. Era lo más cercano a una sonrisa. Ella no sonreía demasiado, no desde la muerte de su madre.

—Gracias. Tú también.

Moira negó con la cabeza. Ella llevaba su cabello suelto en ese momento. Keira solía peinar a Enya cuando eran más pequeñas.

—¿Quieres que te lo amarre? —preguntó Keira.

La niña asintió. Era menor que ella por pocos años, pero aún la veía como una niña. Moira se acercó a ella. Keira tomó su cabello en sus manos y empezó a trenzarlo.

—No eres tan mala como imaginaba —admitió Moira.

Keira no sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía si lo que acababa de decir era bueno o malo. Se imaginaba como la percibía la mayoría del reino, pero no estaba segura que cosas decían de ella.

—¿Qué cuentan sobre mí?

—Que eres despiadada con los rebeldes. No dudas ni un instante en matarlos. Además, eres la principal enemiga del pueblo. Ya sabes quieres matar a… su última esperanza.

Keira se dio cuenta que lo que contaban de ella era verdad. Era cruel en las batallas y los mataba sin titubear; Moira la había visto la noche anterior. Y también era cierto que estaba en busca de Aeron para matarlo.

—Pero soy así realmente —susurró Keira.

—Pero hay bondad en ti. Yo creo que todos tienen un poco de bondad.

Era un pensamiento muy optimista que ella no compartía, pero no iba contradecirla. Tal vez si viera algo bueno en todos, siempre sería feliz y nunca se sentiría miserable como ella se sentía.

—¿Qué viste bueno en mí? —preguntó Keira.

Moira volteó hacia atrás para verla. La niña estaba sonriendo.

—Me salvaste de esos hombres —respondió ella—. Y te ofreciste a peinarme. Yo creía que eras una de esas princesas que se creían superiores a campesinas como yo, pero no. Me tratas como tu igual.

            Keira se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Tenía razón. Ella nunca se sentía superior a alguien por ser de la realeza. En el tiempo que estuvo recorriendo el pueblo, había notado como vivía la mayoría de los elfos. Ella creía que merecían una vida digna, que seguramente el rey no les daría. Cronan siempre quería estar por arriba de todos. Su ambición lo había llevado a masacrar a la familia Keenan. A veces dudaba si el rey merecía su lealtad. Ella sacudió su cabeza. No le gustaba considerar la idea de traicionar a su padre.

—Eso fue un gesto insignificante —dijo Keira después de unos segundos.

—No para mí.

Cuando Keira terminó de peinarla, se levantó para ir con Tormenta. Se veía más descansada. Ya estaba lista para continuar con el viaje. Ayudo a subir a Moira y después se colocó detrás de ella. Tomó las riendas del coomlaen y lo dirigió. Al principio las dos marchaban en silencio, hasta que Moira habló.

—Siento que esto lo estás haciendo más por mí que por ti.

—¿El qué?

—Ayudarme —respondió.

La princesa no dijo nada. Sí había decido ayudarla, porque le había recordado cuando su madre había estado enferma, y aun con el dinero que tenía no habían podido salvarla. Esperaba que con las medicinas que pudiera comprar su padre se recuperara.

—Keira, no le podemos decir a mi familia tu nombre —dijo Moira cambiando de tema.

—Eso lo sé.

—¿Cómo quieres que te diga?

Ella lo pensó. Nunca se había presentado antes, porque no había sido necesario, así que no se le había ocurrido ningún nombre.

—No lo sé.

—Tara —murmuró ella—. Significa reina, porque algún día tú lo serás.

Keira sonrió. No se imaginaba a ella rigiendo. Cuando muriera el rey, Kaiden tomaría el trono. Confiaba en que su hermano fuera un gran gobernante. Aunque dudaba que Cronan lo dejaría ser rey, al enterarse que era parte de los rebeldes.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Moira, como siempre lo rompió, haciéndole otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué quieres matar a Aeron?

La pregunta le sorprendió. Ella sabía que debía de matarlo, pero sentía que muy en el fondo no deseaba matarlo. Lo haría, para cumplir con las ordenes de su padre, y también para mantener a su familia a salvo.

—Si no lo hago, matara a toda mi familia —respondió.

—Eso es lo que dice la leyenda, pero no te has puesto a pensar que probablemente no sea cierto todo lo que dice. Tal vez Aeron les perdone la vida.

Sí, Keira había considerado esa opción, pero trataba de convencerse que Aeron sería un peligro para su familia, eso haría que fuera más fácil cumplir su misión.

—¿Por qué nos perdonaría? Mi familia masacró a la suya.

—Yo los perdonaría.

—Eres muy buena, Moira.

—¿Eso es malo?

—No —Keira hizo una breve pausa—. ¿Y tú por qué quisiste ayudarme? ¿Sólo por qué viste bondad en mí?

—En parte es porque yo soy la que necesita tu ayuda. Y porque confío en ti.

—¿Pero tú no quieres que Aeron llegué a ser rey?

—Me da igual quien nos gobierne, sólo quiero que haga bien su trabajo. Que se preocupen por el pueblo.

Moira miró hacia ella sonriendo.

—Tú te preocupas por tu gente. Confío en que vas a decidir lo que es mejor para nosotros.

Moira no dijo nada más. Keira se quedó pensando en sus palabras. Ella sí se preocupaba por la gente del reino, pero su prioridad siempre había sido su familia. La guerrera había aceptado esa misión porque quería protegerlos. También complacer a su padre era otra de sus motivaciones, aunque trataba de no pensar en eso. Keira quería a su padre, aunque a veces sentía que él no lo hacía. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero creía que si le traía la cabeza de Aeron, por fin lograría que la quisiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé con que empezar, tal vez con un dato curioso. Al inicio la escena dónde Keira pelea con esos violadores, dejaba con vida al último, porque Moira se lo pedía, pero decidí cambiar eso. Creía que Keira no se detendría por nada, además, que no les quería perdonar la vida a unos personajes tan desagradables. 
> 
> Podría decirse que en Silicem hay un patriarcado también, es muy fácil de verlo en todas las escenas que se desarrollan ahí, y eso sólo en el reino Cael, en el otro reino, Talahm, es peor, aunque este reino sale muy poco en esta novela. Y podemos ver como afecta éste a Caitlin y a Keira, sí sabremos más de Caitlin a lo largo de la novela.
> 
> Ahora va mi rant sobre Keira. La amo mucho, y cuando releí este capítulo para corregirlo, me sorprendí del último párrafo, no recordaba que había escrito eso. Y creo que es una forma muy buena forma de resumir las motivaciones de Keira para matar a Aeron. Su familia y el amor de su padre, es por eso que quiere matarlo. Es un personaje en parte trágico, y vamos a llamarlo angsty, ¿por qué no? Considero que sí es la antagonista de esta historia, pero no podemos llamarla "mala" es más complejo que eso. No sé si ustedes la quieran tanto como yo, pero espero que sí.
> 
> Ahora que Aeron ya sabe quien es, él entrenara, pero además del reto de intentar prepararse, tendremos otros conflictos en él, por ejemplo eso que no quiera matar a los Gallagher como venganza, y sobre todo convertirse en rey, él ha vivido lejos de la realeza, no tiene idea de cómo gobernar. 
> 
> Siempre pensé que se iba revelar la identidad de Aeron al principio del libro. De hecho considero que este capítulo inicia el "desarrollo" de la historia. Dedicado a estos personajes que son la columna vertebral de la novela. A veces, creo que he pecado en enfocarme mucho en ellos y dejar a los cinco de lado, porque debería ser su historia. Aunque, obvio que los cinco, saldrán todavía. Y la más importante de los cinco (en este libro) será Emily, y creo que su vida es un poco paralela a la de Keira, no es igual del todo, pero tienen cosas en común.
> 
> El siguiente capítulo vuelve Marcus y Giselle, por si alguien los extrañaba. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, los quiero mucho.


	11. Pesadillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En lo personal no me gusta mucho este capítulo. Hay algo en la redacción que no termina de convencerme.  
> En fin, espero que lo disfruten.




Emily había regresado a Queen Hill. Todo seguía igual como la última vez, pero para ella todo había cambiado. Los maestros seguían dando clases de la misma manera, dejaban la misma tarea, pero Emily había dejado de sentirse motivada para hacerla. Ella ya no tenía las mismas ganas de aprender de antes. De hecho, ella prefería quedarse en su cuarto encerrada. Sus amigos empezaban conversaciones como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ella no podía seguirlas. Sus pensamientos estaban en sus padres y en la incógnita de qué había sucedido. Añoraba saber más sobre sus padres. Deseaba saber todos los secretos que le habían ocultado. Cada día se convencía de que no había sido un simple accidente, alguien los había asesinado. Era la única explicación que tenía. Aún así, le aterraba que esa fuera la verdad. No sabía que hacer con esa información. Su primer pensamiento fue vengarse, pero no sabía si tendría el valor para hacerlo.

            Tres días después de su retorno, decidió por fin mostrarle la daga a sus amigos. Era hora de que buscara respuestas, y esperaba que ellos la ayudaran.

—Quiero hablar con ustedes —dijo Emily.

Sus amigos voltearon a verla y asintieron. Se veían sorprendidos. Ella a penas les dirigía la palabra desde que había regresado. Ninguno de ellos la presionaba para que hablara.

—De acuerdo —dijo Jamie.

Ellos estaban sentados en un jardín rodeado de gente. Emily no pensaba enseñarles la daga ahí. Necesitarían ir a un lugar más privado.

—Pero aquí no —agregó Emily mirando hacia la gente de su alrededor—. Necesito mostrarles algo.

Emily se mordió la uña del pulgar. Estaba nerviosa por como fueran a reaccionar. Esperaba que la comprendieran y aceptaran ayudarla a indagar los secretos de sus padres.

—¿A dónde vamos ir? —preguntó Daniel.

—No vamos salir de la escuela, sólo lejos de todos.

Ellos de nuevo asintieron. Emily los iba guiando. Ninguno dijo nada durante el camino. El silencio empezaba a incomodarle, pero decidió no romperlo.

Cuando Emily se percató que no había nadie cerca, se detuvo.

—Aquí está bien —dijo Emily.

Sus amigos la miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? —preguntó Daniel con una sonrisa traviesa.

Emily sabía que Daniel quería romper con la tensión del momento. Ella elevó las comisuras de sus labios por un instante.

—¿Qué es lo que nos quieres mostrar? —cuestionó Jamie, impaciente.

Emily rodó los ojos. Abrió su mochila y del fondo sacó la daga que todos los días cargaba con ella. Ella se las mostró a sus amigos. Al principio no le encontraban la forma. Jane emitió un grito ahogado cuando se dio cuenta que era una daga.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Jamie acercándose a ella.

—¿Y por qué la trajiste a la escuela? —agregó Jahir—. Sabes que eso está prohibido.

Sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Le preocupaba que alguien más supiera que trajera un arma consigo, pero confiaba en que sus amigos guardarían el secreto. Ella desenvainó la daga. Todos sus amigos retrocedieron menos Jamie, quien seguía mirando fijamente el arma.

—La encontré en mi casa. Estaba guardada en un baúl en un estuche junto a una espada.

Jamie estiró su mano para pedírsela. Emily se la tendió con cuidado.

—Tiene el símbolo de Ardens —observó Jamie mientras la sostenía en su mano.

—Creo que le pertenecían a mis papás —dijo Emily.

—Pero ellos nunca te mencionaron sobre la magia ¿o sí? —inquirió Daniel.

Emily negó con la cabeza. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar todos los secretos que hubo entre ellos.

—Tal vez eran de alguien más —sugirió Jahir.

—No, eran de ellos. Estoy segura de eso, pero no sé por qué la tenían.

—¿Quieres averiguarlo, no es así? —inquirió Jamie devolviéndole la daga—. Por eso la has traído.

Emily asintió.

—Ellos murieron en un incendio y no creo que haya sido casualidad que tuvieran esas armas guardadas. Probablemente tuvieron enemigos en Ardens y ellos fueron los que provocaron el incendio.

—¿Estas insinuando que ellos fueron…? —preguntó Jamie.

Su amiga no terminó de formular la pregunta, pero supo que es lo que quería preguntar.

—Sí y pienso averiguar la verdad. Todo lo que me ocultaron de su pasado. Y si los asesinaron…

—¿Qué harás? —la interrumpió Jamie con ímpetu—. ¿Acaso piensas vengarte? Emily, eres tan sólo una niña no vas a poder hacer mucho.

Emily miró con el entrecejo fruncido hacia Jamie. Ella no se inmutó. La pelirroja seguía mirándola sin rastro de miedo en su rostro, pero alcanzó a notar la preocupación. Estaba harta de que la vieran como si fuera una niña indefensa que no pudiera hacer nada.

—Tal vez ahora no, pero recuerda que somos los niños de la profecía. Venceremos a Jack, porque tendremos el poder para detenerlo.

—Faltan años, Emily —dijo Jamie—. Años de práctica.

—Pero empezaré investigando sobre la daga. Iré a Ardens y le preguntaré a Giselle. Sé que esas armas se las dan a los caballeros.

—No irás —le prohibió Jamie—. Sabes que es peligroso ir al castillo.

Emily no podía creer que su amiga no quisiera que fuera.

—¿Peligroso? —repitió Emily con una carcajada irónica—. Lo dices como si no amaras el peligro.

—No lo hago, y más si se relaciona con gente que me importa.

—A ti no te importa nadie más que tú misma —gritó Emily—. Yo te ayudé cuando querías saber dónde estaba tu papá.

—Es diferente.

—Pusiste en riesgo la vida de Daniel también.

—Yo quise ir con ella —dijo Daniel.

—¿Y ninguno va acompañarme a Ardens? ¿Ninguno se va arriesgar por mí?

Todos sus amigos se quedaron viéndola. Esperaba que alguno aceptara acompañarla. Ellos habían dicho que estarían con ella apoyándola en todo lo que necesitara. Ella necesitaba encontrar respuestas.

—Yo sí podría…—empezó Jane, pero se calló al ver la mirada severa que le lanzó su hermana.

—No queremos que te arriesgues, Emily. Jamie tiene razón.

Emily miró hacia Daniel con resentimiento. Sentía como si la hubiera traicionado.

—Deja de ponerte siempre de su lado.

—Eso no es verdad —reprochó Daniel.

—Emily, tranquilízate —murmuró Jahir.

—Pensé que eran mis amigos.

La niña guardó la daga en la vaina y luego la metió a su mochila. Ella sin decir una palabra más salió corriendo. De reojo vio que Daniel hizo ademán de seguirla, pero escuchó la voz de Jamie deteniéndolo.

—Dale tiempo —dijo Jamie—. Lo necesita.

 

Jamie comprendía el enojo de Emily. Ella también se había molestado cuando le habían dicho que no fuera en busca de su papá porque era arriesgado. No sólo era que se preocupara por el peligro que corría al regresar al castillo, sino también que haría al descubrir que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

            —No nos cuesta nada acompañarla a Ardens y meternos al castillo —dijo Jane soltando un bufido.

            Jamie miró hacia su hermana entornando los ojos. Ella aún no comprendía porque se había negado a acompañarla.

            —Jamie tiene razón, nos arriesgamos mucho —dijo Jahir.

            —No es sólo el riesgo de ir al castillo —explicó Daniel—. Es lo que hará después.

            Ella asintió. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que Emily se había ido. Él estaba preocupado por ella. Su amiga se había vuelto muy distante desde que había regresado. Se había encerrado en su mundo. Ellos querían sacarla de ahí, pero no sabían cómo.

            —¿A qué se refieren? —preguntó Jane.

            —Emily cree que sus papás fueron asesinados por alguien de Ardens. Puede que si sus sospechas son ciertas, ella irá a buscar a los culpables y se pondrá en peligro.

            —Ella no es impulsiva como tú, Jamie —reprochó Jane.

            —Lo sé, por eso confío que no ira sola al castillo, pero vi el coraje y… odio en sus ojos.

            —No creo que Emily sea capaz de odiar a alguien —dijo Jahir.

            —Todos somos capaz de hacerlo —murmuró Daniel.

            —Aún así creo que debemos apoyarla en que sepa la verdad sobre sus padres —insistió Jane—. Ella nos ayudó a encontrar a papá.

            —En eso coincido con Jane —asintió Jahir—. Podemos encontrar una solución para no arriesgarnos e ir al castillo.

            —Te repito que mi preocupación no es el riesgo que corremos ir a Ardens.

            —Creo que sí hay que ayudarla a encontrar la verdad. Y no creo que sea fácil saber quienes fueron culpables si es que los hubo —dijo Daniel.

            —Pensé que estabas de mi lado.

            —No estoy de lado de nadie —replicó Daniel.

            Jamie soltó un bufido. Tal vez sí había exagerado al pensar que Emily haría algo estúpido como arriesgar su vida para vengarse. Y aún no sabían si Emily tenía razón en que el incendio no había sido sólo un accidente. Su amiga estaba pasando un momento difícil y ellos no debían de darle la espalda.

            —De acuerdo —aceptó Jamie resignada.

            —Tengo un plan —dijo Jane.

            A Jamie no le sorprendió oír eso. Siempre había considerado a su hermana como la más inteligente del grupo, después de Emily claro.

            —¿Para entrar al castillo sin que nos atrapen? —preguntó Daniel.

            Jane negó con la cabeza.

            —No va ser necesario ir a Ardens, o bueno en parte sí, pero no al castillo. Podemos buscar a Alina ahora en Silicem. Y aprovechamos para que nos diga sobre la profecía.

            Jamie se estremeció al recordar la última vez que buscaron a Alina. Sabía que no era fácil llegar a ella. Hasta podía ser más  peligroso que ir al castillo.

            —No sé si se vaya dejar encontrar —dijo Daniel.

            —Además quien sabe a que debamos enfrentarnos.

            —Buscaremos ayuda ¿pero no creen que es lo mejor? Así también escuchamos la profecía de una vez.

            —Quien sabe si Alina nos quiera decir nuestro destino —murmuró Jamie—. La vez pasada no quiso hacerlo.

            —Sí, porque debíamos escucharla todos —añadió Daniel—. Yo creo que si vamos los cinco, nos la dirá.

            Jamie pensaba que era arriesgarse demasiado. Si la buscaban en Silicem, no se enfrentarían a dragones, pero sí a otra creatura. A ella no le preocupaba ponerse en riesgo a ella misma , pero sí a sus amigos.

            —Jai, nuestra vida va estar llena de peligros —dijo Daniel como si pudiera leerle la mente—. No vamos a poder evitarlos.

            —Está bien, no es tan mala idea.

            Jane se sintió orgullosa con su plan. Ella quería contárselo a Emily para que se alegrara. Jamie quería hablar con ella, pero de seguro seguía enojada con ella. Aunque su amiga se había molestado con todos, creía que más con ella y Daniel porque fueron los que se negaron.

            Jahir y Jane fueron en busca de Emily para disculparse con ella. Jamie lo haría después cuando encontrará las palabras adecuadas. Además, Emily también la había herido insinuando que era egoísta y recordándole la culpa que sentía por arriesgar a Daniel. Su amigo se sentó a lado de ella. Jamie no pudo evitar mirar hacia su frente, en busca de esa pequeña cicatriz que tenía. Su cabello la cubría.

            —¿Qué tienes?

            —Nada, me siento mal por Emily —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

            —Yo también.

            Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Estaban recargados en el tronco de un árbol. No era su árbol, pero dónde sea que estuvieran Jamie se sentía en casa.

            —Todo lo que te dijo Emily no es verdad, no lo decía en serio.

            —Me quería herir, pero no pudo hacerlo.

            Ella fingió una sonrisa. Daniel sacudió su cabeza.

            —Jamie Walker siempre queriendo parecer irrompible —susurró Daniel.

            Jamie rodó los ojos por el comentario. Su amigo la conocía muy bien, pero su orgullo no la dejaría admitir que las palabras de Emily la habían lastimado.

            —Nunca me imaginé que Emily pudiera ser así.

            —¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Jamie.

            —A que quisiera herir. Y no sólo me refiero con las palabras. Pareciera que quisiera vengarse.

            —No sabe como sacar su coraje, Dan.

            —¿Pero tú crees que sí lastimaría a alguien?

            —Daniel, tú y yo le hemos pegado a Hawkins por molestar a Emily. Ella haría lo mismo por nosotros.

            Daniel asintió. Jamie a veces pensaba que su amigo veía a Emily como una niña demasiado buena. Jamie sabía que su amiga no era perfecta.

 

Emily había aceptado las disculpas de Jane y Jahir. También le había parecido buena idea ir en busca de Alina de una vez por todas. Aprovecharía para preguntarle todas las dudas que tenía sobre sus padres. Pensaba que Jamie no se disculparía con ella. Su amiga era demasiado orgullosa. Ella también debía de disculparse. Le había dicho cosas hirientes porque estaba enojada. En parte seguía molesta con ella, y también con Daniel. Odiaba que siempre se pusiera del lado de Jamie y que la prefiriera a ella.

            Ya era de noche. Sus amigas ya se habían puesto la pijama. Al principio a Emily le gustaba dormir, porque era el único momento dónde podía ver a sus padres, aunque al despertar se despertaba extrañándolos. Los añoraba tanto que le dolía el pecho al recordarlos. Sus sueños empezaron a convertirse en pesadillas. Ella estaba feliz con sus padres hasta que ellos empezaban a incendiarse en frente de ella y no podía hacer nada para salvarlos. Algunas veces le gritaban que ella era la culpable. Tenía miedo de volver a dormir y ver esas imágenes en su cabeza.

            Decidió bajar a tomar un vaso de agua. La luz de la pequeña cocina estaba prendida. Jamie estaba ahí sentada con una naranja en sus manos. La niña la miró y le sonrió con inocencia. Emily frunció el ceño. No aceptaría que actuara como si no hubiera pasado nada. Emily entró a la cocina y sacó un vaso.

—¿Sigues enojada conmigo? —preguntó Jamie.

Emily arrugó la nariz, lo que hizo que una sonrisa sincera apareciera en el rostro de Jamie como si le pareciera tierno ese gesto.

—Finges tan mal.

—Sigo enojada contigo —dijo Emily con voz áspera—. Pensé que me apoyarías.

Jamie meneó la cabeza. Algunos mechones cayeron a su cara. Emily se sirvió agua. Estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación, pero Jamie se interpuso.

—No es que no quiera acompañarte, Emily —empezó a decir Jamie—. Sé que es importante para ti, como lo era encontrar a mi papá.

Jamie se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra. Le dio una palmada al asiento de a lado para que Emily se sentara. Ella rodó los ojos, pero al final se sentó a su lado. Jamie sonrió complacida.

            —Sé que piensas que soy egoísta —continuó Jamie—. Y tal vez lo sea. Pero la verdad es que no quise que fueras porque me importas.

Emily la miró. Esperaba una sonrisa burlona, pero ella la miraba seria y sus ojos denotaban una profunda sinceridad. No podía dudar de lo que estaba diciendo.

—No me había dado cuenta de eso hasta ese día que te vi llorar. —Jamie hizo una breve pausa mientras desviaba la mirada—. Finjo que no me importa nada. La mayoría realmente se lo cree, pero la verdad es que me importa y a veces más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Emily no había dejado de ver hacia Jamie. Sus palabras estaban llenas de franqueza, y en ese momento podía ver más allá de lo que representaba. Era como si la máscara que siempre sostenía, se hubiera caído y revelado su verdadero ser. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por ella.

—Te creo —dijo Emily—. Todo lo que me has dicho, te creo.

Jamie le sonrió.

—No se lo digas a nadie más —le pidió Jamie—. Ni siquiera a Daniel.

—Yo creo que él ya lo sabe, te conoce muy bien.

Jamie se encogió de hombros. Emily le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Ninguna de las dos se había disculpado. Emily no quería ser la primera, aunque tal vez debía hacerlo.

—Me alegro que hayas cambiado de opinión. Jane me contó su idea y que tú aceptaste. Aunque es más riesgoso que ir al castillo.

Jamie agachó la mirada. Estaba concentrada jugando con sus manos. Emily supuso que había algo más que no le estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué pasa, Jamie?

—Sólo estoy preocupada por ti.

Se lo había dicho varias veces ese día. A Emily ya le había quedado claro que le importaba.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Jamie soltó un bufido y giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella. La miraba con sensatez.

—Vamos arriesgarnos ir con Alina, aunque iremos los cinco. Si ella confirma tus sospechas, no vayas a querer ir sola en busca de quien, ya sabes… mataron a tus padres.

Emily entornó los ojos.

—¿Acaso tú me vas a acompañar o me vas a impedir que vaya a buscarlos también?

Jamie se quedó pensando la respuesta.

—Emily, tenemos doce años. No podríamos con alguien con mayor experiencia. Además, tú no tienes magia.

—Eso lo sé —refunfuñó Emily.

—Confío en que no irías sola porque tú sí piensas antes de actuar.

Emily volvió a tomar de su agua. Ella aún no sabía que hacer en caso de que Alina confirmara lo que temía. Aunque sí tenía ganas de lastimarlos, como la hirieron a ella. Creía que con eso se sentiría mejor.

—No haría algo antes sin un plan —le dijo Emily.

Jamie sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo sé. Sea cual sea tu plan debes contármelo. Yo te ayudaré.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Eres mi mejor amiga, Anderson.

—¿Mejor amiga? ¿Le he quitado el puesto a Daniel?

Jamie soltó una pequeña risa.

—Los dos son mis mejores amigos —respondió Jamie.

Emily asintió. Le alegraba que la considerara su mejor amiga.

—Jamie, perdón si te hice sentir mal por lo que te dije.

Jamie se encogió de hombros.

—No me hiciste sentir mal —mintió—. Así que no te preocupes.

Emily se quedó callada esperando que se disculpara. Jamie soltó un bufido.

—Y perdóname a mí.

—Disculpa aceptada. Ya ves no era tan difícil.

Jamie rodó los ojos y soltó una risa corta. Emily no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

Keira estaba hincada en frente de su padre. Tenía la cabeza agachada. Esperaba que su padre la felicitara por haber matado a Aeron, pero él se mantenía en completo silencio. La princesa levantó la mirada hacia Cronan. Él la veía con indiferencia, como si su logro no fuera razón para admirar. Ella se levantó y lo miró desafiantemente.

—He hecho lo que me pediste —repitió subiendo la voz—. ¿Qué más quieres?

El rey soltó una fuerte carcajada. Su risa era seca y no había nada de alegría en ella. Keira lo seguía mirando de la misma manera. No iba lograr intimidarla. Cronan se puso de pie. Era más bajo que ella, pero tenía una postura que hacía verlo amenazador.

—No quiero nada de ti, Keira —respondió su padre—. Nunca vas hacer algo para que te valore. No eres nada para mí.

Keira sostuvo la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza. Había cerrado los ojos fuertemente evitando que las lágrimas salieran.

—Nunca he estado orgulloso de ti.

Cada palabra la pronunciaba con odio, siempre había temido escuchar eso. Sacó su espada y la apuntó hacia el cuello de su padre. Él volvió a reír secamente.

—No te atreves.

Keira sonrió con crueldad y le clavó la espada en su pecho. Su padre cayó al suelo. Cuando Keira lo volvió a mirar, ya no era el rostro de su padre, sino el de su antiguo compañero.

—Lorcan —susurró.

Su amigo tenía la mirada vacía. Ella lo había matado.

—Lorcan —gritó su nombre.

Ella despertó de su sueño sudando. Esperaba que no hubiera gritado, pero al parecer lo había hecho porque Moira se había despertado y había corrido hacia ella. Sus ojos la miraban con preocupación.

—Todo está bien —murmuró Keira.

Moira asintió, pero permaneció a su lado. Ella dormía en el suelo, Moira le había insistido en que durmiera en su cama, pero Keira se había negado. Que le diera posada era suficiente ayuda para ella.

—¿No he despertado a tu padre?

—No lo creo —respondió Moira encogiéndose de hombros—. Tiene el sueño muy pesado, en especial con los tés que le estamos dando.

Keira se alegraba de ver a Moira un poco más tranquila. Su padre seguía enfermo, pero por lo menos ya no sentía tanto dolor como antes.

            —¿Quién es Lorcan? —preguntó la niña.

Keira frunció los labios. Casi no hablaba de él, en parte porque no tenía con quien y también porque le dolía conversar sobre él. A veces cuando cerraba los ojos podría ver su rostro sonriendo y otra veces veía su cuerpo sin vida tendido en el suelo.

—Si no quieres hablar de él, está bien.

—Él era mi compañero —empezó a contar Keira—. Nos conocimos cuando teníamos doce años en los entrenamientos. Nadie me hablaba y yo no soy de las que inicia conversaciones, pero él se acercó a mí en un descanso. Me habló de su vida y sus metas. Quería ser el mejor guerrero del reino.

Keira se rio al recordar eso. Moira la miraba con curiosidad.

—Pero tú lo eres.

—Sí, aunque nunca sentí su resentimiento —Keira se lamió los labios—. Nos hicimos amigos. Siempre trabajamos juntos. Era un buen guerrero, aunque él no le gustaba matar. Siempre trataba sólo de lastimarlos. Sus maestros lo reprendían, igual que yo algunas veces.

Keira cerró los ojos. Sintió que sus ojos se  humedecían. No quería llorar, pero el recuerdo de su amigo le lastimaba. A veces deseaba tenerlo de nuevo a su lado.

—Un día antes de irnos a una batalla me besó—contó Keira.

Nunca antes se lo había contado a alguien. Era un secreto que mantenía consigo, porque era un recuerdo doloroso.

—Yo deje que me besara —continuó Keira—. Aunque yo no sentía lo mismo por él. No podía verlo como algo más que un amigo. Se lo dije y él respeto mi decisión. No quería hacerlo sentir mal. Nos fuimos a la batalla. Yo estaba un poco distraída por lo del beso. Una chica estuvo a punto de apuñalarme por la espalda, pero Lorcan se interpuso. La espada lo cortó. No era una herida de muerte, pero eso lo debilitó. No había tiempo para curarlo. Me quise mantener siempre a su lado para protegerlo, pero en un momento ya estaba lejos de mí. Vi como entre dos elfos le enterraban la espada una y otra vez.

Moira había abierto los ojos horrorizada. Keira se dio cuenta de su error. No podía contarle esas cosas tan desagradables a una niña.

—Lo siento, no debí contarte eso.

—No, está bien. Necesitas desahogarte. Continua.

Keira se le quedó mirando no sabiendo si continuar o dejar la historia hasta ahí.

—Sufrí mucho por la muerte de Lorcan. A veces pienso que por lo menos me besó antes de morir, pero me siento mal por haberlo rechazado.

—No es tu culpa —le dijo Moira—. Él aceptó que no lo quisieras de la misma manera.

—Pero eso lo hizo sufrir.

—Un amor no correspondido siempre dolerá, pero no te debes sentir culpable por eso.

Keira asintió. Tenía razón, no debía de sentir culpa. Aun así daría todo por volver a ver a Lorcan, lo extrañaba cada día. Era el único amigo que había tenido. Aunque empezaba a considerar a Moira como una amiga. No quería encariñarse mucho con ella porque sabía que partiría y probablemente nunca volvería a verla.

 

Marcus despertó al escuchar quejidos cerca de él. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue una cabellera pelirroja. Giselle estaba pegada a él y su cuerpo temblaba. Marcus notó que su brazo estaba alrededor de su cintura. Él se sentó y la movió para despertarla. La princesa abrió los ojos, miró hacia su alrededor tratando de ubicarse. Ellos estaban en el laberinto cerca de Aureus, que seguía dormido. Ahí se reunían la mayor parte del tiempo, porque era dónde nadie los podía molestar. Giselle se abrazó a sí misma, seguía alterada por su sueño.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Marcus.

—He tenido una pesadilla —respondió Giselle—. Se sintió tan real.

Marcus hizo ademán de abrazarla. Su amiga notó que había hesitado, y se acercó más a él para darle entender que no había problema. Marcus la rodeó con sus brazos y ella colocó su cabeza en su pecho. Estaba seguro que ella podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón, pero ya no le importaba; sabía que Giselle conocía el efecto que ella tenía en él.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ella?

—No, sólo quiero tratar de olvidarla.

Marcus asintió. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Lo único que podían escuchar era la respiración de Aureus. Él empezó a acariciar su cabello; la princesa cerró los ojos. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, aunque estuviera prohibido. Se preguntaba que hubiera pensado su padre si supiera que es el mejor amigo de una princesa, o peor, que se había enamorado de alguien de la realeza.

—Odio vernos en secreto —susurró Giselle.

Giselle se separó de él y levantó su mirada. Ella se veía cansada de ocultarse; Marcus también lo estaba.

—No podemos hacer nada al respecto.

La princesa asintió y por un segundo su mirada bajó hacia sus labios. Ambos sabían que los sentimientos que tenían era algo más que amistad. Nunca los habían confesado, pero no era necesario; con pequeños detalles lo daban a entender. Ninguno actuaba, porque sabían que complicarían más las cosas.

—¿A veces no has pensado en huir? —le preguntó Giselle.

Marcus la miró sorprendido. Desde el primer día que llegó al castillo, había fantaseado sobre escapar del castillo. Había querido ir en busca de su madre cuando lo separaron de ella. Años más tarde la había encontrado, pero su madre le había advertido en no escapar por las consecuencias que podía traerle. No quería perderlo como a su padre.

—Lo he pensado —admitió él—. Pero es imposible.

—Sí, nos encontrarían rápido.

—¿Y tú por qué quieres huir de tu vida llena de privilegios? —cuestionó Marcus.

Giselle agachó la mirada avergonzada. Marcus no se disculpó, aunque supiera bien la razón por la que ella quisiera huir: él.

—No creo que aquí sea completamente libre —contestó Giselle.

Marcus suprimió una carcajada irónica.

—Dímelo a mí.

Giselle se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sé que no hay comparación, Marcus.

Él asintió y se levantó. Estiró su mano para ayudarla a pararse. Giselle la aceptó con una sonrisa. La princesa acarició a su dragón por última vez. Los dos caminaron de regreso al castillo. Iban lo suficientemente juntos para que su manos se rozaran.

—¿Te gustaría conocer Silicem? —le preguntó Marcus.

—Sí lo conozco. La verdad es que no lo recuerdo bien; estaba muy pequeña cuando mi mamá nos llevó.

—Pensaba llevarte a conocer mi aldea.

Giselle volteó hacia él y Marcus le sonrió. Quería presentarla a su madre, aunque estaba seguro que desaprobaría su amistad si supiera que ella era una princesa.

—Me gustaría ir, pero si nos descubren…

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mucho los riesgos?

—No me gusta cuando te arriesgas tú —respondió Giselle.

Marcus sabía bien eso. Recordó la última vez que Giselle se había escapado del castillo para acompañar a las gemelas a buscar a su padre, ella no le había contado y los dos habían discutido por eso.

—Y yo estoy dispuesto a correr riesgos por ti.

—¿Por qué?

Había tantas respuestas para esa pregunta, algunas Giselle ya las sabía, pero de seguro quería escucharlas. Ellos se detuvieron en frente de la puerta del laberinto y se miraron. La princesa seguía esperando su respuesta.

—Eres mi amiga, Giselle.

No era mentira, pero no era toda la verdad y ambos lo sabían. Aún así, la respuesta logró sacarle una sonrisa. Las puertas de las rejas se abrieron y ellos salieron del laberinto. Entraron al castillo. Todo estaba silencioso y oscuro. Giselle encendió una llama para iluminar el camino. Marcus la acompañó a su habitación como todas las noches.

—Me gustaría conocer el lugar dónde creciste —dijo Giselle.

—De hecho crecí en el reino de Phoenix, nací aquí en Ardens —contó Marcus.

Él pocas veces hablaba sobre su infancia con alguien más. No había sido una infancia fácil. Siempre habían estando huyendo.

—No sabía eso de ti —Giselle hizo una pequeña pausa. Frunció el ceño ligeramente—. No sé muchas cosas sobre ti.

—Algún día te contare más sobre mi infancia.

—¿Algún día?

—Pronto.

Llegaron a la alcoba de la princesa. Giselle abrió la puerta y entró a su dormitorio. Tomó la vela de su escritorio y la prendió, para después tendérsela a Marcus. Era hora de despedirse. Él tendría que regresar al dormitorio que compartía con los demás sirvientes.

—Buenas noches, princesa.

—Buenas noches.

Marcus le sonrió, inclinó su cabeza y la besó en la frente. Giselle cerró los ojos y una lágrima derramó por su mejilla. Él le sonrió por última vez y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Camino a su habitación, pensó en lo mucho que significaba Giselle para él. En poco tiempo había aprendido a quererla. A su mamá, le había hablado sobre ella, omitiendo el gran detalle de que ella era una princesa. Comprendía porque su madre desaprobaría su amistad; él a veces también pensaba que traicionaba la memoria de su padre al pasar tiempo con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, hubo un poco más del background de la vida de Marcus, y sabremos más de él, en capítulos siguientes.   
> Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones, si quieren pueden mandarme ask en https://curiouscat.me/wesgbbins

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. No se olviden dejar kudos y recomendarla si les gustó.


End file.
